Duo's Family
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: One year after the Mariemaya uprising, the Gundam boys decide to join the Preventers. Upon entering, they have to go through various tests and screenings. One of these tests uncovers a long-lost family of one Duo Maxwell. Crossover with Harry Potter. Yaoi
1. Say What!

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own either Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

Summary: One year after the Eve War, the Gundam boys decide to join the Preventers. Upon entering, they have to go through various tests and screenings. One of these tests uncovers a long-lost family of one Duo Maxwell. Crossover with Harry Potter. AU Potterverse, sixth year. Evil Dumbles. Pairings 1x2, 3x4, eventual 5xHP

AN: Okay, this idea planted itself in my head, and I couldn't shake it off, (I blame Wufei). Anyway, this is not the sequel to Castle Guards, just in case anyone was wondering about that, it's entirely its own story. Anyway, on with the show.

AN the second: Okay, so I've done a quick edit, I think, and put in the outtake for the chapter. Hope you all enjoy

Chapter 1: Say What?!

Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathsythe, was sitting quietly in the conference room of the Preventers Head Quarters. He, along with his fellow pilots; Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner, were waiting for Lady Une to arrive and give them the all clear to join the prestigious underground organization. They had completed the paperwork and all the medical examinations to join, they were just waiting on the Lady to actually induct them in.

The braided pilot was just starting to fidget in his seat from sheer boredom, when the door opened and in walked Lady Une, closely followed by the Preventers onsite doctor, Sally Po. Once both ladies were seated, Une cleared her throat and looked around at the four boys.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through all this," she said, smiling softly, "what with your war records and all it shouldn't be necessary, but sadly, I do have to follow basic procedures."

"We understand, Lady Une," the petite blonde across from Duo nodded slightly.

"I'm happy to say that all of you passed with flying colors," Lady Une shook her head. "However, before I officially induct you into this organization, a few things came up on a couple of your tests."

"Like what?" the normally silent Heero scowled slightly.

"Doctor Po?" Une motioned for the doctor to proceed.

"Don't worry, Heero, it's nothing to worry about," the doctor smiled at the former Wing pilot. "However, one of the tests required is a DNA test, having to do with the new laws put in place to find homes for the war orphans. It doesn't affect any of you directly, as you are all eighteen and legally of age, however, we thought that you would be interested in those results."

"You sayin' some of us got families, aside from Quat, that is?" Duo scoffed.

"That is exactly what we are saying, Mr. Maxwell," Lady Une answered for the doctor, leveling a steady gaze on the braided teen. "In fact, you and Mr. Barton are the ones we discovered have families. Mr. Barton, you will be happy to note we have discovered your sister, a Catherine Bloom."

"Cathy's my sister?" Trowa blinked, groping under the table for his boyfriend's hand.

"This ain't funny, Lady," Duo shook his head, frowning. "I'm an orphan."

"While that remains true, Duo," Sally took over once again. "Your parents are, in fact, dead, however, we have uncovered that you have a living aunt and a fifteen year old brother. Your aunt, your mother's sister, is married and has a sixteen year old son. All four of them live together in Surrey, England."

"You have two days to prepare for their arrival," Lady Une said in a no-nonsense tone, noting Duo's blindsided expression. "Chang is retrieving them as we speak. Mr. Barton, or should I say, Bloom, you sister will be arriving at the same time. This is in accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act. I expect you both here at 0800 on that day, until then, you are dismissed."

"What about our inductions?" Quatre asked, giving Trowa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"All four of them will take place on that day, so I expect you and Mr. Yuy to be present as well," she said before getting up and leaving the room.

Sally smiled at the four of them before following her superior out.

8888888

Surrey, England

Harry Potter sat gloomily in the backseat of his uncle's car. He had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was on his way back to the Dursleys for summer break. While most teens would be looking forward to their vacation, Harry Potter wasn't, for more reasons than one. Not only was he going to be separated from his friends for most of the break, but he had just lost his godfather, a man he barely knew but had loved nonetheless. Sirius Black had been his last chance for any semblance of a normal family, and now that was completely taken away from him. Once again, Voldemort, the darkest wizard since Grindelwald, had taken away someone he loved.

Harry was jerked sharply from his thoughts as his Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive. He sighed as he looked up at the two story house he'd be spending the next two months in. However, he noticed something strange as he slipped out of the backseat; there was an unfamiliar black car parked on the street in front of the house and a uniformed young man stood at the door of the house.

Harry didn't recognize the uniform, but he knew it wasn't the local law enforcement. His stomach clenched in sudden fear as he thought of what that man could want. Maybe the Dursleys had finally decided they had enough of him and were having him shipped out somewhere. Not that he would mind too terribly much, anywhere was sure to be better than the Dursleys, but his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was expecting him to stay with them.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" the man greeted as the four of them reached the door.

Vernon nodded in acknowledgement, "How can I help you, officer?"

"I am looking for a Mrs. Petunia Dursley and a Mr. Harry Potter," the man crossed his hands in front of him in a non-threatening gesture.

"I'm Petunia Dursley," Harry's aunt frowned at the man. "Would you like to come inside? We could discuss this matter over tea."

Harry knew that his aunt's invitation wasn't sincere, he knew she just didn't want the neighbors to see the officer and start gossiping about them.

"I'm afraid there's not time for that," the young man shook his head slightly, his short ponytail following the movement. "It is imperative that you and young Mr. Potter come with me, we have a shuttle to catch."

"Now you listen here, boy," Vernon snarled, lunging out and grabbing the man's collar, "you won't be taking my wife anywhere. Not without explaining yourself."

"I demand you unhand me this instant, sir," the man's jaw clenched in anger. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to take you into Preventer custody for manhandling an officer."

"P-P-Preventers?" Vernon stuttered, drawing his hand back as though burned.

"Yes, the Preventers," the man nodded once. "Now I suggest you head into the house and pack for a week, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter. You may feel free to join us, Mr. Dursley, as well as your son. However, we leave in fifteen minutes."

The Dursleys scurried into the house, leaving the officer on the step, as well as Harry. Harry sighed and went over to the still open car and retrieved his school things from the trunk, as well as Hedwig's cage from the backseat. He knew his uncle would beat him for taking his things out in front of this stranger, but what real choice did he have. He didn't know what the significance of the title Preventer was, but his uncle was obviously scared of the man. With that in mind, he knew he'd get a worse beating if he kept them waiting because he didn't get his clothes out of the back.

He flipped the latch on Hedwig's cage and offered his arm for a perch. She hopped on and he absently began scratching her head, thinking of what to do with her for the next week. In a bout of inspiration, he quickly located a scrap of paper in the glove box, as well as a pen, and scrawled a quick note to Ron and attached it to the owl's leg.

"I need you to stay with Ron for a week," he told the owl quietly, stroking her head lightly. "He'll take care of you, you know that."

The snowy owl hooted once in affirmation before lifting off into the air. Harry watched her go, not sure if he'd see her in the foreseeable future.

Wufei watched the teen from his post at the door, not sure what he was doing wasting his time with the things in the car. Didn't this boy realize he was in a hurry? He scoffed slightly as he realized the boy was taking out an owl from the backseat and then letting it out of its cage.

"Don't you realize that was very foolish?" the Chinese teen scowled as the bird took off. "I'm sure that bird won't last in the wild, not if it has been in captivity long."

"Huh?" Harry turned to the Preventer officer. "Oh, Hedwig. She'll be fine. She's trained. I just sent her off to a friend's for the week. I didn't want to leave her here unattended."

Wufei nodded once, he'd heard of trained birds before, though it was a rather medieval practice, "Very well. But you should head inside and pack. You have less than ten minutes now."

"Oh, all my stuff's right here," he patted his trunk. "I just got back from school. It would take more time for me to go upstairs and unpack and then repack."

The man nodded again and silence fell over the pair for a few minutes. After awhile, Harry began to fidget nervously. He wasn't sure why, but this man intrigued him. I mean, come on, it wasn't everyday a Muggle officer wanted him for anything. He would've been more worried if it was an Auror standing at the door.

"So," he said, leaning against his trunk, not able to stand the silence any longer. "What is a Preventer anyway?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past three years?" a dark brow rose in question.

Harry blanched slightly at the tone, but thought up a plausible excuse for not knowing, "I don't get out much, nor do I stay up to date with current events. I mainly focus on my studies."

"I see," Wufei's face remained impassive, but what this boy said didn't add up. Every school in the ESUN was required to do a study in recent events. "The Preventers is an organization dedicated to maintaining the long fought for peace in the Earth Sphere United Nations."

"Oh, right," the young wizard nodded, still rather clueless. "I think I heard it mentioned a few times when my uncle was watching the news."

Before Wufei could answer, the door opened and the three Dursleys came out of the house, each carrying a suitcase. The Preventer nodded and led the four of them to his car, picking up Harry's trunk with ease, which caused Vernon to scowl darkly at Harry, his eyes promising a beating when they returned from this trip. Within moments they were all piled rather tightly into the black car.

"Now," Vernon said gruffly from his place in the front seat, as the officer started the car and headed off down the street, "you want to tell us why you dragged us out of our house like that?"

"I didn't drag you anywhere," Wufei answered calmly, rolling his eyes slightly. "And I'm sure you have all heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

"Yes," Petunia leaned forward slightly from her place behind Vernon, her brow furrowed. "But we don't have any other family."

"Ah, but apparently you do, or I wouldn't be here," a smirk danced across the officer's face. "It just so happens, Mrs. Dursley, that your sister, Mr. Potter's mother, had another son."

"I've got a brother?" Harry scowled. "But that's not possible. My parents died when I was one."

Petunia's jaw began working furiously, as if she were biting back the words she wished to say.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry leveled her with a glare, knowing that he wouldn't suffer any consequences while the officer was with them, "is there something you'd like to tell me? Maybe something about my parents you didn't tell me five years ago?"

Petunia huffed indignantly and sat back in her seat, a dark frown on her features. The rest of the ride was spent in a very tense silence, with none of the Dursleys talking to Harry.

8888888

Wufei Chang was not a happy camper, no sir. He had been assigned the task of retrieving one of his friends' and fellow pilots' newly discovered family. The mission was rather beneath his abilities, but as it was one of his fellow pilots involved that made these people almost his family too. He had scoffed at the assignment when Lady Une, his superior, had given it to him, but as she had pointed out, this was a good opportunity to get a feel of these people before setting Maxwell loose on them. The fact that he was on this mission, however, was not the reason for his ire. No, he had completely accepted the mission.

As soon as the plane touched down in England, things had started to go downhill. He was supposed to have a car waiting for him, but the assholes at the rental place didn't have his name or codename, or even the Preventers, on the registry, so he'd had to pay out of his own pocket for a damn car. Une was so reimbursing him for that one. Then there was the annoying drive from London to Surrey. That in and of itself wouldn't have been a problem, if he hadn't been driving the monstrosity of a car that could easily fit six to seven people comfortably.

Then he had to find the damn house. Scratch that, the house was easy to spot, it was in a nice neighborhood, with well tended lawns, and the little gardens out front, yeah, it was suburbia hell. The thing about Four Privet Drive that stood out however, was the fact that it was almost too perfect. The family that lived there had to be obsessive about keeping it up, to have it look that good. Not even Quatre's houses had that level of perfection, and he was the fucking Winner heir.

He parked on the street, and made his way up to the door. There wasn't a car in the drive, but the file he received did state that the man worked regular hours. He rang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer. He knew he couldn't give up, this was Maxwell's family after all, so he sat down to wait for their return, it shouldn't be too long.

Two hours later, a car pulled onto the street and the Chinese agent sprang to his feet, if this was the Dursleys, he was going to be professional about it, no matter how irritated he was. Sure enough, the car pulled into the drive and four people piled out. They made their way over to him immediately, confusion written all over their faces, but the uniform kept their tongues in line.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" he said politely, trying his best not to sneer at the man. God, he'd seen pigs in better shape.

The fat man nodded, "How may I help you, officer?"

"I am looking for a Mrs. Petunia Dursley and a Mr. Harry Potter," he crossed his hands in front of him so as not to intimidate these people, the small boy in the back had already paled from seeing him.

"I'm Petunia Dursley," the horse-faced woman frowned. "Would you like to come inside? We can discuss this matter over tea."

Wufei could tell she just wanted him off her doorstep so the neighbors wouldn't gossip, her eyes darting every which way gave that fact away, but he felt it was kinda late for that, considering he'd already been there for two fucking hours. Though, if they had been home when he first got there, he would've accepted even if it wasn't sincere, he loved watching people squirm. Okay, he may have picked that habit up from Maxwell, not that he'd ever admit it.

"I'm afraid there's not time for that," he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It is imperative that you and young Mr. Potter come with me, we have a shuttle to catch."

"Now you listen here, boy," the pig grabbed him by the collar, and it took everything within the ex-Shenlong pilot to not retaliate, "you won't be taking my wife anywhere. Not without explaining yourself."

"I demand you unhand me this instant, sir," Wufei's jaw clenched in anger, this man only said his wife, did he not care about his nephew at all? "Unless of course, you'd like me to take you into Preventer custody for manhandling an officer."

"P-P-Preventers?" the fat man stuttered.

The young agent had to use all his self control to keep himself from smirking. Yeah, that shut him up.

"Yes, the Preventers," the Chinese teen nodded. "Now I suggest you head into the house and pack for a week Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter." Then he added as an afterthought, "You may feel free to join us, Mr. Dursley, as well as your son. However, we leave in fifteen minutes."

He was pleased to see the fat man and the horse-faced woman shuffle the obese teen into the house with a speed that would've made Heero proud. However, he wasn't sure why the small brunette was still standing on the porch with him. Didn't he know he needed to pack? He watched, slightly miffed, not that he'd ever admit it, as the boy went back over to the car and began pulling things out. He wasn't sure why he was wasting his time with it. Didn't the boy realize he was in a hurry to get out of there and back to his regular job? He scoffed slightly as he realized the boy was taking out an owl from the backseat and then letting it out of its cage. He curiously watched as the boy attached a hastily written note to the bird's leg and let it take off.

"Don't you realize that was very foolish?" he scowled as the bird took off, not sure what the note said though. "I'm sure that bird won't last in the wild, not if it has been in captivity long."

"Huh?" the boy turned to look at him. "Oh, Hedwig. She'll be fine. She's trained. I just sent her off to a friend's for the week. I didn't want to leave her here unattended."

Wufei nodded once, he'd heard of trained birds, which would explain the note, though in his opinion it was a rather medieval practice, he'd have to ask Trowa about it when he next saw him, "Very well. But you should head inside and pack. You have less than ten minutes now."

"Oh, all my stuff's right here," the boy, Wufei wasn't sure whether it was Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter yet, patted the trunk he'd pulled from the back of the car. "I just got back from school. It would take more time for me to go upstairs and unpack and then repack."

Wufei nodded again. So this was Maxwell's brother, it had to be. The Dursley boy's school had been out for almost three weeks. He almost smirked as he watched the now dubbed Harry start to fidget in the silence that had fallen over them, definitely Maxwell's brother. He watched the curiosity form in those emerald eyes, much the way Maxwell's did, and he was almost anticipating the question brewing in that head. Maxwell always managed to surprise him when he was like this.

"So," the brunette tried for nonchalance by leaning on his trunk, much to the agent's amusement. "What is a Preventer anyway?"

It took all of the self control that had been trained into him not to gape openly at the boy, and then in his confusion he said a very Maxwellish thing, "Have you been living under a rock for the past three years?" God, he needed to stop hanging out with that braided idiot.

The ex-Shenlong pilot watched as the boy blanched, but wasn't sure why, "I don't get out much, nor do I stay up to date with current events. I mainly focus on my studies."

"I see," Wufei lied, cause that made very little sense to him at all. He knew that every school in the ESUN was required to do a study in recent events, Lady Une and Relena had made sure of that. "The Preventers is an organization dedicated to maintaining the long fought for peace in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations."

"Oh, right," Maxwell's brother said rather lamely, and the other could tell he still had no clue what he was talking about. "I think I heard it mentioned a few times when my uncle was watching the news."

That still made no sense to the Preventer agent, but before he was able to counter that claim the three Dursleys barreled out of the house, each carrying a suitcase. He led the four new members of Maxwell's family to the car, only pausing briefly to pick up the deceptively heavy trunk by their car. He didn't miss the look thrown Harry's way by the pig he called an uncle, but it really wasn't his place to fix it at the moment, maybe he could get Une to call for an investigation later, but for now he'd let it be.

As they piled into the monstrosity of a car he'd rented, he was actually shocked to see how cramped it could become. He felt sorry for Harry, who was sitting in the back between his aunt and cousin. He almost wished he could shove Vernon Dursley back there and have Harry sit in the front with him, but then there wouldn't have been any room in the back for anyone else. So much for this car seating seven comfortably, but then again, he didn't think he'd be hauling pigs around.

"Now," Vernon said gruffly, as Wufei started the car, he was sure the fat man was going for intimidating but it wasn't working, he'd been a gundam pilot after all, "you want to tell us why you dragged us out of our house like that?"

"I didn't drag you anywhere," he answered calmly, but rolled his eyes slightly and added in his head, 'if I had there would've been cuffs involved and possibly a gun.' "And I'm sure you have all heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

"Yes," the horse-faced woman, Petunia, leaned forward, invading his personal space. "But we don't have any other family."

"Ah, but apparently you do, or I wouldn't be here," he smirked slightly, he never expected denial about it from the Dursleys, this made this mission that much more fun. "It just so happens, Mrs. Dursley, that your sister, Mr. Potter's mother, had another son."

"I've got a brother?" Wufei saw Harry scowl in the rearview mirror. "But that's not possible, my parents died when I was one."

Petunia Dursley's jaw began working furiously, as though she were biting back the words she wished to say.

"Aunt Petunia," Maxwell's brother said rather boldly in Wufei's opinion, "is there something you'd like to tell me? Maybe something about my parents you didn't tell me five years ago?"

That made the horse-faced woman get out of Wufei's personal space and sit back in her seat, but she didn't answer the boy's questions. Though it did raise questions in the Preventer's mind about how these people had raised Maxwell's brother, if he didn't know anything about his parents till five years ago.

The rest of the trip to Sanq was made in silence, with none of the Dursleys talking to either Wufei or Harry, and Harry, apparently, saw no reason to bother the agent with questions about his only brother.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there it is the new and improved version of the original, including the outtake. I should have the other outtakes in by the end of the day. Hope everyone enjoys my hard work.


	2. Meeting the Family

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: Okay, so I've got a few chapters written out already so I'm posting them as I edit them.

AN two: I added in the outtakes once again, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

After the plane landed, Wufei drove the Dursleys and Harry to an upscale hotel, where two rooms were already booked for their stay, courtesy of the Preventers. He saw them to their rooms and bid them good night, saying he'd be there in the morning to take them to Preventers Head Quarters where the meeting with their family member would take place.

As soon as the Chinese agent was gone, Vernon Dursley rounded on his nephew. That little whelp had disrespected them too much already on this trip and, while he might not do anything right this moment, he would be sure that brat kept his place for the remainder of this ordeal.

"Now you listen here, boy," he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, forcing his head back to look at him, "you think just because these officers are here you can get away with this… this shit, you've got another thing coming to you. As soon as we get home, you are confined to your room, only leaving to use the bathroom, am I understood?"

Harry gulped, he knew he'd suffer for his attitude, but he thought it'd be a beating or even extra chores, but this was much worse in his opinion, it'd be just like the summer before his second year, but he nodded anyway, "Yes, sir."

"Now, get to bed, I don't want to see you before that agent arrives tomorrow morning," his uncle growled out, shoving Harry toward his bed. "And if you keep Dudley awake tonight, I'll add in a beating."

Without even bothering to change, Harry flopped down on the bed and buried his head in the pillow, refusing to allow any tears to fall. He just hoped this would be over soon.

The next morning, the teen from before arrived, as promised, bright and early. Harry was ready before any of the Dursleys, and because Dudley refused to get out of bed, they were over half an hour late, causing the Preventer agent to scowl darkly.

They arrived at Preventers Head Quarters and the agent led them to an elevator and pushed the up button. Harry tried to keep track of everything and everyone in the lobby, but it didn't do much good, the Chinese teen kept hurrying them along. Finally, the lift arrived and they all piled in and the agent hit a button, taking them up.

When the elevator arrived on the proper floor, the five of them stepped out into a small reception area. The first thing Harry noticed was a rather stern looking woman, leaning on the receptionist's desk, a rather mousy looking girl, and barking out questions. After a moment, she must have realized that someone else was there, as she turned suddenly and spotted their group.

"05, you're late," her eyes narrowed dangerously behind her round spectacles.

"My apologies, Lady Une," the agent bowed slightly, "we had a bit of a delay." He shot a glare in the Dursleys' direction.

"Head inside, they're waiting," she waved him off. "I'll take over the explanation to the Dursleys and Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and entered the door almost directly behind the woman.

"I'm sorry about that," Lady Une smiled at the Dursleys. "Have to keep a tight ship around here or they'll run wild, especially that one. Now, I am Lady Une, the commander of the Preventers, and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"

"Oh, please," Petunia gave a very congenial smile, which Harry knew was fake, "call us Vernon and Petunia. And this is our son, Dudley," she put her arm around her obese son proudly, and then added as an afterthought, "And that's our nephew, Harry."

"Welcome to the Preventers," the lady nodded. "Now, your other nephew is waiting inside this room," she indicated the door she'd just sent the agent through, "as well as some of his friends. They are a very close knit group. Don't let them intimidate you, they're high strung at times. Now, if you'll please follow me."

She turned on her heel and marched to the door, opened it briskly, and headed in.

8888888

Preventer Head Quarters

Duo paced back and forth in the conference room they had met in earlier that week. He paused long enough to look at the clock. It was now 9:00, but there was no sign of his family. Catherine had arrived at half past 8, after the four boys were inducted into the Preventers, and the five of them had spent awhile talking with the sister of one of their own. But even that couldn't distract the former Deathscythe pilot long.

It had taken Duo almost a full day for the news to sink in that he had a family. When it finally did, he couldn't sit still. It had almost driven the other three pilots to the brink of insanity. He spent his time alternately worrying that they wouldn't like him, or excited that he was finally going to meet them, or even angry that he had missed out on his baby brother's life.

"Duo… Duo… DUO!" Quatre's voice broke into the braided teen's frantic pacing, causing him to look at the blonde Arabian curiously. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop. Not to mention the fact that you're driving us crazy."

"I can't help it, Quat," he bowed his head sheepishly and sank into the chair next to Heero. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he does? What if he thinks I'm…."

"Shut up," Heero cut into his ramblings. "It doesn't matter one way or the other, you'll always have us."

"I know, I know," he threw his hands up in frustration. "But this is my kid brother we're talking about. I can't help but worry."

"You worry, Maxwell? That'll be the day," a voice said from the doorway.

"'Fei!" Duo sprang out of his chair and practically threw himself at the Chinese teen. "Are they here? Did you bring them? Can I see them? What are they like? Does my brother look like me?"

"Get off me, Maxwell," Wufei growled. "If you would actually let me get in the door, I will let them in."

Heero stood up and grabbed the braided boy around the waist, dragging him back to his seat and holding him firmly in his lap, so his new found family wouldn't receive the same greeting their comrade had. Wufei turned as the door opened, saluting as Lady Une walked in, followed by four people.

The man, Duo assumed it was his uncle, was rather fat with watery eyes and a very large mustache; his aunt, in contrast, was bone skinny with a face like a horse and a neck like a giraffe; one of the boys with them was rather large, but it looked like he was just starting to get some muscle mass under his layers of fat, Duo hoped that the blonde wasn't his brother, he looked like a bully and he was sure they wouldn't get along; the other kid was on the short side, with messy black hair, bright green eyes behind unbecoming round glasses, and he had a strange scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Harry was rather shocked to see four boys in there, including the agent who had brought them here, 05, as well as two young women. His eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint which one was his brother, but he wasn't really sure. He immediately eliminated the Chinese agent, quickly followed by the other oriental looking boy, his parents weren't oriental that he was aware of, though if the hair was anything to go by, the other could've been his brother. The two girls were next, they had been told a brother after all. The little blonde was a possibility, considering his aunt's coloring. Though the teen beside him had green eyes, or eye, he could only see one, and the auburn hair could've possibly come from Lily.

"Duo Maxwell," Lady Une said, taking a seat at the head of the table, "allow me to introduce you to your family. This is Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, their son, Dudley," she pointed them out as she gave their names and they nodded in response, "and your brother, Harry Potter. Petunia, this is your nephew, Duo Maxwell, as well as your brother, Harry." She indicated the braided one sitting on the other oriental teen's lap.

Harry hid his surprise well, considering he'd thought his brother was a girl, it could've been the hair though. However, his aunt wasn't so discreet about it, she gasped quite audibly, in his opinion. He sent her a glare before moving over to the brunette indicated by the Preventer commander, extending his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Harry."

Duo pushed to his feet, a bit shakily, and grasped the proffered hand before pulling his brother into a hug. Harry stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, a fact Duo picked up on, before returning the embrace. After a few minutes, Duo drew back, holding the younger teen at arm's length, drinking in his brother's appearance.

He had to admit he wasn't too impressed by what he saw, but the former pilot knew that it wasn't the boy's fault. The clothes Harry was wearing were at least three times his size, if the belt cinched around the waist and the rolled up sleeves were any indication. He had also felt almost every rib in the boy's body during their embrace, indicating he didn't usually get much to eat. He was also entirely too short for a boy his age, and while Duo, himself, wasn't overly tall, he knew that it had to do with growing up on the streets and having very little to eat most of the time. There was also a trace of tears in the vibrant green eyes, which were as expressive as his own.

Harry was also taking in his brother's appearance. He, however, was very impressed. Not only was the older boy good looking, but he had the coolest fashion sense he'd ever seen in a Muggle. He'd never seen anyone, wizard or Muggle pull off black that well, not even Snape, who only wore black. He could also see the similarities between himself and his parents in his brother, there was no doubt they were related. While Harry was the spitting image of James Potter, his brother, Duo, looked very much like the pictures he had of his mother, except for the eyes, which Harry wasn't sure where they came from, considering James had hazel eyes, and Lily green, but then again it could've been a recessive gene, considering all the Dursleys had blue eyes.

"So," Duo finally said, breaking the rather tense silence that had fallen over the room at the brother's reunion. "Tell me, squirt, do I live up to your expectations?"

Harry's eyes flashed in slight indignation at the title, but before that could take hold, the events of recent weeks came crashing down on the Boy-Who-Lived and he practically threw himself in his brother's arms and began sobbing. Everyone stared at the messy haired boy in confusion, even the Dursleys.

"Way to go, Maxwell," Wufei shook his head. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Duo glared at the former Shelong pilot, before turning his attention back to his brother. "Shh, it's okay. There's no need to cry."

Harry shook his head, unable to put into words the thoughts racing through his head. On the one hand, he was glad his brother hadn't pushed him away yet, considering he thought he had lost the closest connection to his parents he would ever find; but on the other, he was sure this same brother who now held him close would hate him when he found out what he was and what he'd done, and had yet to do, it was obvious that he had spent little to no time in the wizarding world.

Duo drew his attention away from the smaller figure in his arms as he heard Vernon's voice.

"You'll have to forgive my nephew," he was saying to Lady Une. "He's rather… disturbed. Meeting new people upsets him."

Duo felt Harry stiffen in his arms. The other pilots caught it too and turned cold blank stares on the fat man. Lady Une noticed their expressions and decided now was the time to intervene and talk with her latest recruits in private.

"If you five would excuse us," she indicated the Dursleys, Harry, and Catherine, "I have a few things to discuss with these gentlemen before I dismiss them to get to know you better."

As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned her attention back to the boys in the room.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Maxwell?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I can't let him go back with them, ma'am," he shook his head slightly. "What was your assessment, Wufei?"

The Chinese teen shot a glance in Lady Une's direction, silently asking for permission before answering his friend. At her nod he spoke.

"The Dursleys and Potter do not appear to get along," he began delicately. "When I picked them up at their address, the rest of the family went inside to pack and left Potter outside to gather all his belongings from the car himself. The trunk itself weighed over one hundred pounds. On the flight here they did not speak to one another, having had words on the drive about the aunt keeping things from him. Apparently, from what he said, he knew nothing of his parents till the age of eleven."

"What about his clothes?" Quatre asked quietly. "Surely he has something else to wear?"

"I don't know," Wufei shook his head. "I did not get a chance to look into his trunk. But considering the fact that the others were dressed rather nicely, I think it safe to assume he has nothing better, except perhaps his school uniform."

"What makes you think he has a uniform?" Lady Une asked, her brow furrowed slightly to hide her surprise; she knew the boy had a uniform but how would her agent. "If his aunt and uncle refuse to buy him new clothes, why do you think they would pay for him to go to a private school that would require a uniform?"

"He said his things were in his trunk, as he had just returned from school," the raven haired teen sighed. "That leads to only one conclusion and that is that he attends a boarding school."

"Perhaps his grades were such that he received a sponsor to a private school," Quatre suggested quietly.

"His grades through Primary school were very average," Lady Une shook her head, opening the folder in front of her, though inside she was laughing at how close these boys were coming to the truth without realizing it. "Perhaps he had a hidden talent that someone recognized and gave him a scholarship. However, back to your original request, Maxwell," she shifted a few papers in front of her, "I figured you would say something like that. So, I had the papers drawn up, and if you can get the Dursleys to sign them, your brother can go home with you. I won'd even make you wait for them to get processed."

"Sweet!" Duo jumped up, punching his fist into the air and snatching the form out of his superior's hand.

The braided teen made his way over to the door but paused as he heard someone talking from the room beyond. He silently unlatched the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on. Outside, his so called uncle had his younger brother dangling in the air by his shirt collar. Duo was frozen to the spot in shock, but now that the door was opened slightly the other occupants of the room were now able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You're not to say another word, got that?" Vernon shook Harry slightly. "Apparently, your brother's not your kind, and as such, the government will probably compensate us for taking him off their hands."

"So this is only about money to you?" Harry gasped slightly, obviously struggling for air.

What happened next had the self proclaimed Shinigami seeing red, and, had it not been for the quick actions of his boyfriend, would've been out the door and shooting that pig that was dressed as a man. Vernon Dursley had just punched Duo Maxwell's little brother, not slapped, not thumped on the head, punched him. There was no way in hell that was going to fly.

"You'll show respect boy, or you'll get worse when we get home. Don't think those freaky little friends of yours will be able to stop me. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon shook Harry again.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," came Harry's quiet reply.

Heero slipped the door closed once more, keeping a firm grip on the base of his lover's braid with his free hand. He then dragged the struggling teen back over to his seat and forced him to remain there.

"That was definitely enlightening," Lady Une sat back in her chair, her fingers drumming together in front of her. "I have a plan," she leaned forward slightly, catching Duo's eyes and causing him to desist his struggles. "Agent 02, I want you to try and get them to sign the custody papers, if they refuse, Agent 01," she indicated Heero, "you are to arrest them immediately for child abuse. However, if they hand him over quietly, we will gather evidence together and form a case against them, let them think they'll get away with it, before moving in to take them down. Am I understood?"

"Understood," the two teens in question nodded.

"Very well, Agent 05, you're with me," she pushed to her feet. "Agents 03 and 04," she nodded to Trowa and Quatre, "enjoy your free time before your missions begin."

8888888

Outside the room, Harry sank down into a vacant chair, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He really hated his life at this moment. It wasn't that he wasn't glad he had a brother, but he almost wished he didn't. He knew that if his aunt and uncle got their say, which they usually did during the break, his brother would think he was some sort of freak criminal who deserved his loathing. And maybe they were right. It was, after all, his fault that Sirius was dead, no matter what anyone said to the contrary. If he had learned Occlumancy then Voldemort wouldn't have placed that false vision and he never would've been in the Department of Mysteries to begin with.

He was brought from his little pity party by Vernon roughly grabbing the collar of his shirt. He was pulled out of the chair and into the air, barely able to touch the ground with his tiptoes, as his uncle dragged him to eye level.

"Now you listen here, boy," spit shot out of his uncle's mouth with every syllable. "You're not to say another word, got that?" he shook him slightly for emphasis. "Apparently, your brother's not your kind, and as such, the government will probably compensate us for taking him off their hands."

"So this is only about money to you?" Harry gasped slightly, Vernon's grip was stifling his air supply.

A meaty fist connected firmly with Harry's jaw, "You'll show respect boy, or you'll get worse when we get home. Don't think those freaky little friends of yours will be able to stop me. Do I make myself clear?" he shook him again for good measure.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied quietly, knowing from past experiences that his uncle spoke the truth.

Unbeknownst to any of them in the hall, the door had opened marginally behind them and someone had heard the entire exchange. Vernon nodded once and tossed him back into his seat, straightening his suit to make himself presentable.

A moment later, the conference room door swung open and Lady Une exited the room, followed by the officer who had escorted them here. They barely spared a glance at the people in the hall, before walking briskly off. Harry almost wished that they would've stayed, at least then his uncle wouldn't try anything too violent. A few more moments passed before the other four boys from the room came out. Duo walked out, carrying a paper in his hands. He walked directly to where Vernon and Petunia were sitting and paused.

"So," he shifted slightly, "Lady Une said that all that was needed was your signature here, and we can be on our way."

"What is it?" Petunia eyed it beadily as if it were a snake ready to strike.

"Standard guardianship papers," Duo shrugged, not lying at all. He just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Alright then, where do we sign?" Vernon's eyes took on a malicious gleam.

"Right at the bottom there," Duo indicated, handing over the paper and a pen.

Vernon signed the papers with a flourish and then handed them to his wife. She hesitated only for a moment, but then put her own signature beneath her husband's. Duo smirked slightly as he gathered the paper back and placed his own signature after theirs. Everyone stood up and headed toward the entrance of the building. The Dursleys and Harry paused as Duo sidetracked when they reached the front desk. He handed the lady behind the counter the paperwork with a charming smile. He then turned and led his family outside, where Heero was waiting just outside the main door.

"Oh, there you are," Duo smiled when he saw the shaggy haired brunette. "Could you take Harry to the car, love? I'll be along shortly."

Heero nodded once and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into the parking lot and away from the Dursleys. Harry looked back in some confusion, but didn't protest. Heero was scary enough, with his completely stoic expression; he didn't want to see him angry because he threw a fit he didn't mean.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Vernon snarled, turning to Duo with fury in his eyes.

"Harry's going with me," the braided pilot cocked his head to the side innocently. "You did just sign over custody of him to me, so it only makes sense that I take him to my house."

"Why you lying little…" Vernon lunged forward, attempting to grab Duo as he had done to Harry earlier.

"I never lie, _uncle_," he spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, nimbly avoiding the large man's grasp. "I just left out the part that those papers granted me complete custody of my brother. It's not my fault you were too greedy to read through them before signing."

"You haven't heard the last of this, whelp," Vernon spat furiously. "I'll get my lawyer…"

"And do what?" Duo gave a mocking laugh. "Waste your money in court on a fraudulent custody battle. It would never stand." He reached out quickly and pulled Vernon down so he could whisper in his ear, "Besides, after the display I saw in the hall earlier, you'd never win, even if it was legit. No judge would put a child back into an abusive home, especially when the alternative if a Preventer officer." He let go and straightened up. "Good bye Aunt Petunia, _Uncle_ Vernon, we won't be seeing each other again."

With that he turned on his heel and followed Heero and Harry's path into the parking lot. The Dursleys watched him go, their mouths agape at the audacity of the boy that was their nephew.

"Dumbledore's not going to like this," Petunia muttered darkly, before the three of them headed off in the direction of their hotel.

* * *

Ammie: Once again, outtakes added. Hope ya'll enjoy the new and improved version. Also if there are any editing mistakes you pick up on, please let me know and I'll be happy to correct them.


	3. A Conspiracy Unmasked

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

AN: I just realized that these chapters are going kinda slow (timeframe wise) but it's got a lot of information in them, which might feel a bit rushed but it works. Don't worry about the timeframe though, it will pick up really soon.

Before I forget, I'm taking name suggestions for Duo's real name. Right now I'm considering having him just be James Jr. so any suggestions would be preciated. Anyway, on with the show.

AN again: Outtakes added in.

Chapter 3: A Conspiracy Unmasked

Wufei followed Lady Une down the hall, away from the conference room. He had to admit he was glad Maxwell was taking Harry into his custody, after seeing him with the Dursleys he feared for the boy's safety, and he'd get to see him almost every day, not that he cared. No, what really bothered him about the situation was the fact that one of their own, Harry was now included in that group, was suffering needlessly.

Two floors up, the Chinese pilot turned to head toward his office, but his commander stopped him.

"Chang, I need you to come to my office," she called over her shoulder.

His brow rose incredulously, "I haven't filed my report yet, Lady Une. Wouldn't a meeting be rather pointless at this juncture?"

The head of the Preventers turned, crossing her arms and giving him an amused smirk, "This isn't about your mission, Wufei. You gave your report downstairs, and anything you didn't say there, is more than likely in the report you have hidden under your jacket." Here he looked away slightly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at being caught out. "No, the reason I need you in my office is that I have a very important meeting in a few minutes and, quite frankly, I don't trust the guy much. Besides, it'd be helpful if my top agents were privy to this knowledge."

The teen nodded, understanding the silent command in her last statement, he had orders to tell his fellow Gundam pilots what was said during this meeting. With a smirk, he took point and led the way down the hall toward Lady Une's office. Playing his part, he opened the door and did a preliminary scan of the room before letting his commander enter.

Once Lady Une was seated, the two of them shared a look, and began chuckling slightly. They both knew that she could handle herself exceedingly well, it was just a power play to have him there, not that an eighteen year old was very frightening at first sight. Lady Une's eyes swiveled quickly to the fireplace in the room and she sat up straight in her high-backed chair.

"Ah, welcome to Preventers Head Quarters, Minister…" she greeted, leaving the sentence open for introductions.

Wufei gave her a slightly confused look. Was she going insane, again? Well, that's what he thought until he heard the voice answer her from the supposedly empty room.

"Scrimgour, Rufus Scrimgour," a gruff voice said from the area near the fireplace, causing the teen's head to whip around, subtly of course.

"Fudge told me to expect you, he just forgot to mention a name," the Lady nodded once. "This is Agent 05, he can be trusted."

"I assumed as much," Scrimgour shrugged. "Now, down to business, I'm a very busy man at the moment. I'm here to inform you of the situation currently happening in Britain."

"I surmised as much," she said. "So, I am to assume all the things going wrong are from your end?"

"There is currently a war going on in Wizarding Britain," Scrimgour scowled slightly at her choice of words. "The enemy has recently become bolder in his attacks, as it has been made very clear that he has returned."

Wufei's mind screeched to a halt: Wizarding Britain? There were no such things as wizards. If this man didn't seem dead set in his beliefs, the young agent would've laughed out right. Magic didn't exist.

"I hope you understand the gravity of the situation," Scrimgour continued. "It would be folly on your part to send in your agents to investigate these occurrences. I would hate for you to lose good men in a battle you have no place in. With that being said, I bid you good day."

The man got up from his seat and went back to the fireplace, reaching into a small jar on the mantelpiece and throwing a small bit of powder into the flames, which weren't there a second ago. A moment later, the flames flared green and Rufus Scrimgour stepped in, disappearing with a faint whooshing sound.

Lady Une sat back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. Wufei, on the other hand, was staring at the fireplace, which was now quite empty of both man and flame, in a state of shock.

"I think," the commander said after a few moments' silence, "that he was full of shit. There are precautions we can take in this matter. I honestly think he underestimates the Preventers. Just because we don't fight with his style doesn't mean we are incompetent." She snapped her fingers, as if coming to a sudden realization, "I have the perfect plan."

She stood up and strode purposefully over to the fireplace, reaching into the same jar Scrimgour had.

"Damn it," she looked at the empty grate. "I have to light a fire first. Wufei, get me some papers."

Fearing for himself if his commander's sanity was leaving again, he complied with her wishes and brought over a stack of discarded papers. After a few attempts, Lady Une had a small fire going. She threw in the green powder, causing the small flames to rise and she stuck her head in before the Chinese teen could stop her.

8888888

Halfway across the world, in a rundown old house, a woman was bustling around the kitchen, making dinner, when a teenage girl with flaming red hair walked in behind her.

"Mum, there's a fire call coming through," she said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, thank you, Ginny," her mother smiled. "Could you watch dinner while I take it?"

With that the older woman made her way to the living room, to take the call. However, the face in the fireplace was not one she recognized.

"May I help you?" She asked politely, fingering her wand in her pocket, ready to end the call if necessary.

"Yes," the lady in the fire smiled slightly. "I am looking for William. Could you please tell him that Une is calling?"

"Just a moment," she frowned.

She made her way to the door of the living room, making sure to keep an eye on the woman, Une, as she had identified herself.

"Bill!" she called over her shoulder for her eldest son.

What sounded like thunder preceded the man who came running from upstairs. Bill was concerned, his mother sounded worried. As his father was still at work, he felt it was his responsibility to protect the family in his absence.

"What is it, Mum?" he asked, his wand in his hand.

"You have a call, dear," she said quietly, so her voice wouldn't carry. "Someone by the name of Une."

"Une? Are you sure?" he asked urgently.

"That's what she said," his mother nodded. "Should I just terminate the call?"

"No, I need to take it," he shook his head, his long ponytail swinging agitatedly. "I'll probably be leaving for a little while, work related, should be back within an hour though."

"But why, Bill?" his mother frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I can't explain right this moment," he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't have clearance, but she only calls in the case of an emergency, so I have to go. I'll be perfectly safe, don't worry."

With that, Bill strode over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped in, saying PHQ.

8888888

Wufei just gaped as his superior pulled her head out of the fire, a triumphant smile on her face. A moment later, a tall redhead spun into view. He stepped out of the fireplace, his eyes darting around, assessing the situation.

"What is it, Une?" he asked urgently.

"Calm down, Weasley," Lady Une smirked. "It's not a life or death emergency. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh," Weasley relaxed visibly, a smile forming on his handsome face. "Well, what can I do for you, Lady Une? You know I'm always happy to fill in as a temporary agent."

"That was why you were my first choice to call, Bill," she laughed.

"Don't you mean your only choice?" he raised a brow. "That is unless of course you've not needed me to be recruiting for you."

Lady Une rolled her eyes in good humor, "Now, I was just visited by your new Minister, Scrimgour."

"Ah, a good man, but slightly misguided, though not as much as his predecessor," Bill nodded. "He has the potential to lead us through this current situation, if he doesn't fall to the bureaucrats. Oh, you have a friend here today," he nodded in Wufei's direction, who was still a little gobsmacked by the man walking out of the fire.

"This is Agent 05," Lady Une introduced. "05, this is William Weasley, a special agent I have in the Wizarding world."

"Please call me Bill, William makes me think my Mum's going to yell at me," he smiled brightly, extending his hand to Wufei, which the agent took cautiously. "Wait a minute, are you from the Dragon clan, formerly of L5?"

The former Shenlong pilot blinked in surprise, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, I was. They are dead now."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Bill bowed his head sadly. "They were some good people, they'll be missed. I'll have to cart you off to Gringotts so you can claim your vault, otherwise the goblins'll have my head."

"What do you mean by that?" Lady Une questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, Agent 5 here is from a very old magic line that dates back to times way before the colonies were even thought of," Bill smiled sheepishly. "The goblins have been on the lookout for the heir to the clan ever since the L5 explosion."

That couldn't be possible. There was no such thing as magic, and if there was wouldn't Meiran be alive, not to mention the rest of the clan who had died in the explosion? What about when he'd accidentally killed Trieze Khushrenada, shouldn't magic have prevented that? Or even the other monstrosities he'd committed during the war? Shouldn't the war itself been prevented through magic?

"Commander, if you please," Wufei's fists were clenched at his side in anger, "I believe this joke has gone on long enough. Ha, ha, very funny. You and I both know there is no such thing as magic."

"So says the one with the magic to the one with none, yet still believes," Bill chuckled quietly. "Oh, magic is very real. Not everyone can walk through a fireplace in England and end up in the Sanq kingdom a few minutes later."

"It's not possible," the brunette shook his head agitatedly.

"It's very much possible," Bill sighed, glancing surreptitiously at Lady Une. "You, my good man, have the potential to do magic. Now," he turned his full attention to the lady in the room, "what is it you wanted me to do?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled faintly, she hadn't expected one of her top agents to be magical, but it did help matters, "I seem to recall you mentioning a group you were involved in dedicated to fighting, oh, what's his name?"

"Most wizards just say You-Know-Who," Bill chuckled, "but his name's Voldemort. But yes, I am part of the only group who is actively opposing him at the moment, lead by Albus Dumbledore, though the Ministry says they are, too."

"Good," she nodded. "Now, my proposition is this, you talk with the leader of this group and get them to agree to hosting a select few of my agents for the coming year and see if we can aide in stopping this man."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," the redhead scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He'll be up for it, I'm sure. He's always going on about how wizards and Muggles need to work together. And if you send in more magically potential men, like Agent 5 here, I'm sure he'd be ecstatic."

"The team I have planned does include 05," Lady Une smirked. "Though of the other four members, I only know one who has obvious magical talent. Though, through new evidence, there is a high probability that another does as well, considering who his family is."

"Very well, I'll take this matter before Dumbledore at the next opportunity," Bill nodded and headed back toward the fireplace, taking a glance at the bracelet on his left wrist. "Oh, and Chang, if you're ever in London, please stop by Gringotts, the goblins are waiting for you."

With that being said, he stepped into the now green flames and disappeared.

"Well, that went more smoothly than I expected," Lady Une shook her head slightly. "Now, don't you have a report to turn in, Agent 05, and a family to get to?"

8888888

Heero led Harry to one of the many parked cars in the parking lot. He opened the back door and motioned for the younger teen to get in. Harry slipped in without protest, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to ask Heero about it either. Once Harry was safely in the backseat, Heero slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

A few silent moments passed before Duo came to a screeching halt next to the passenger side door. He scrambled in and fastened his seatbelt in one fluid motion.

"Step on it, Hee-chan," he panted slightly. "If we hurry, we can get to the hotel before them and grab Harry's stuff. I wouldn't put it past that whale to destroy it if we don't get it first."

Heero nodded and slammed his foot to the accelerator, peeling out of the parking lot. It took them less than ten minutes with Heero's driving to reach the hotel that Harry and the Dursleys were staying at.

"Okay, Harry," Duo unbuckled and turned to look at his brother, "what room were you in?"

"Second floor, room 208," he pried his hand off the door handle, where he had clutched in fear for his life. He'd never been that scared while riding in a car before, not even when the flying Ford Angela crashed at Hogwarts. He then began fishing in the pocket of his oversized jeans, finally withdrawing a small plastic card. "I have the extra key, figured it would be good to have just in case Dudley forgot his."

"Aww, you're no fun," Duo pouted slightly, but took the card key anyway. "Alright, so what all did you bring?"

"My trunk," Harry reached for the seatbelt buckle, intending to get out and help his brother.

"You stay put, I'll manage just fine," the brunette waved him off. "Anything else?"

"Just my owl cage, but if you can't manage it, don't worry, I can always get another one," Harry waved dismissively. "It's just for transporting her on the train. Are you sure you don't want my help? My trunk's pretty heavy, it's got all my school supplies in it."

"Don't worry about it, Wuffers told us all about your trunk," Duo smirked. "I'll be back in a bit. Heero, be ready to pull out as soon as I get back. I'd rather not have to deal with my _darling_ uncle again."

"Hai," Heero nodded.

Duo slipped out of the car and made his way into the building. Once out of sight of the car, he raced up the stairs to the indicated room and put the key in the slot. When the light turned green, he slipped inside. The room was a standard double, nothing too extraordinary about it. At the end of one of the beds he found the trunk Harry had been talking about, the bird cage propped precariously on top of it. He decided to leave the cage, figuring he could get Harry a new one when his first paycheck came in. He hefted the trunk onto his shoulder, grunting a bit with the effort.

"Huh, Wuffers was right about this thing, it's easily over a hundred pounds," Duo muttered to himself. "Wonder what he keeps in here?"

He left the room and headed for the stairs. Just as he reached the door, he heard the elevator ding somewhere down the hall. He paused, slipping inside the door but leaving it slightly ajar as he recognized the voices of the people getting off the elevator.

"Dumbledore is really not going to like this," Petunia was hissing quietly.

"What can that old coot do?" Vernon shot back. "We'll tell him the boy was kidnapped when he was at the park. Then it'll be those damned Order members' fault and we'll be left alone."

"What about the money?" Petunia's voice was worried. "If we don't keep him over the summer break, Dumbledore won't pay us."

"We'd better get that brat's money when he dies, or else Dumbledore won't know what hit him," Vernon muttered darkly. "We've kept him alive for the past fifteen years, at our own expense, I might add. Dumbledore had better keep up his end of the bargain, or he'll pay dearly."

The rest of the conversation was cut off by the slamming of a door. Duo didn't know what to make of what he'd heard, but he was willing to put money on the fact that Harry would. He shook his head and quickly made his way back out to the waiting car. He put Harry's things in the trunk and then slipped back into his seat.

"What kept you?" Heero asked quietly, as he pulled out onto the street.

"Later," Duo hissed back, not wanting to have this conversation in the car.

The remainder of the drive passed in a rather tense silence that none of the three boys were willing to break, each for different reasons. Finally, after what felt like hours to Harry, but in fact it was only one, since Heero kept making false turns and leading them in by a round about way, not that Harry knew this, they reached their destination.

Harry gaped openly as they pulled into the drive of a four story house. True, it was nothing in comparison to Hogwarts, but even he knew that by Muggle standards this was an expensive house. He honestly hadn't thought his brother was that well off.

"You live here?" he asked, his voice betraying his incredulity.

"Only for the time being," Duo smiled at his brother's gobsmacked expression. "We move around a lot. This just happens to be the house we live in right now."

"Are you rich?" Harry couldn't help but ask. If this was only a temporary home, they had to be well off.

Duo busted out laughing, "Me, no. Neither Heero nor I could afford this place. It belongs to a friend of ours. In fact, he's probably already inside. We should get you in and give you proper introductions to everyone."

Harry followed his brother's lead and got out of the car. Heero went around to the back and grabbed Harry's trunk. The raven haired teen went back to offer his assistance, but Heero just grunted and proceeded up to the house. As soon as the three of them were safely inside the house, a large muscular man with a funny looking beard appeared.

"Ah, Master Duo, Master Heero, welcome back," the man greeted them with a slight bow. "May I take that upstairs for you? Master Quatre is waiting in the parlor with Master Trowa and Miss Catherine."

"Thanks Rashid," Duo beamed at the formidable man. "Just put it in the spare room next to ours. Oh, and Rashid, this is my brother, Harry."

"Welcome Master Harry," Rashid gave another slight bow before relieving Heero of his burden and making his way up the stairs.

Duo grabbed Harry's hand, as well as Heero's, and practically dragged both of them into one of the various doors in the hall.

The room they entered was a bright room, with several large windows on two of the walls. There was a fireplace, unlit, at one end. There was a couch and two chairs facing it, forming a semi circle around it. On the couch three people were seated. They were three of the people Harry had seen in the conference room he'd first met Duo in. It was the blonde and two brunettes, one boy and one girl. As soon as the door opened three sets of eyes were staring at Harry. Never used to people staring, even with all his fame, he shifted slightly and brought his free hand up to nervously rub at his scar. He had to remind himself that these people were Muggles and wouldn't know anything about him or his blasted scar.

"Hey guys," Duo greeted the trio on the couch cheerfully, as he pulled Harry and Heero further into the room. "Sorry we're late, had to grab Harry's things. Oh, speaking of which," he looked back at Harry over his shoulder, "you need to get me a list by this evening of everything left at our aunt's house so I can send someone to get it."

"Don't bother," Harry shrugged. "Everything's in my trunk. I mean, besides Hedwig, but she'll find me, she always does."

Almost as if on cue, there was a light tapping on the window. Four guns appeared almost out of nowhere, but Harry didn't seem to notice as he spotted the large white owl outside the window.

"Hedwig!" he cried as he dashed out of the room and back down the hall.

"Shit!" Duo cursed before following his brother back to the main door. "Harry, you can't just go running off like that!" he scolded when he finally caught up to him. "You could've been hurt."

"Hurt?" Harry looked slightly confused. "I was just going to let my owl in. I would've used the window, but those ones didn't open."

The large bird was now perched on Harry's shoulder, gently nipping at his fingers as he stroked her stomach. The large yellow eyes studied the braided teen for a few moments before she gave a soft hoot and turned her attention back to her attentive master.

"She likes you," Harry chuckled slightly.

"Okay," Duo gave his brother's bird a skeptical look. "Anyway, we'll discuss safety later, after Catherine's gone. You can't just go running off around here. So for right now, until we have a chance to talk, you don't leave my sight, got it?"

"You're worse than Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered sullenly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Duo crossed his arms and gave his younger brother a pointed look.

"I said," Harry raised his chin defiantly, "you're worse than Mrs. Weasley. And she's my best friend's _mom_."

"Oh no, you didn't," Duo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry gulped at that look and then took off back down the hall. He skidded into the parlor and dashed behind Heero, who was still standing. Duo ran in a moment later, his eyes zeroing in on Harry.

"Step aside, Heero, he's mine," the self-proclaimed Shinigami growled.

Heero just raised an eyebrow, silently asking what Harry had done.

"He fuckin' compared me to some punk's mom," Duo pointed at his brother.

A soft snicker came from the direction of the couch.

"It's not funny, Quatre," Duo glared at the petite blonde.

"It is, Duo, admit it," Trowa said quietly. "Who knew the great Duo Maxwell had a mother hen side?"

Before Duo could snap back a retort, Quatre gasped, "Is that an owl?"

Hedwig, who had abandoned her post on Harry's shoulder when he started running, had just flown into the room. She landed gracefully back on Harry's shoulder, giving everyone in the room the once over before starting to preen her feathers.

"Don't change the subject, Quatre," Duo growled quietly.

But Harry was glad for the distraction and latched onto it with fervor, "Yeah, I got her when I was eleven. She was my first real present, or at least that I remember."

"What?!" five sets of eyes were now glued to the young teen.

"What, I'm sure my mum and dad gave me something for my first birthday, I just don't remember it," Harry shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal. "I'm sure Si… er, other's did as well."

"Oh, look, it's time for lunch," Quatre cut in, changing the subject once again.

"Is it that late already?" Catherine looked up in shock. "Oh my, I need to be going. I'll see you later, Trowa."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Quatre asked, looping his arm through hers.

"I really wish I could," she shook her head sadly. "But I've got to get back. I've got to be there in time to get ready for the show tonight. You guys be sure to try and make it."

"We'll try," Trowa said as he and Quatre escorted her to the door.

Heero followed them out, with Harry close on his heels, not quite sure if his brother's anger had abated yet, or what he would do if it hadn't. Duo fell into step with Harry, he would've gone up to Heero, but he wanted to talk with his brother, his boyfriend would understand. He threw his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side.

"Don't think I'm gonna let that remark slide, squirt," he said playfully. "But for now, its lunchtime and we've got some talking to do."

Harry bowed his head, knowing what was in store for him later. His uncle always waited until they were alone to exact his punishment for his snide tongue. Why did he have to do things like that? He wasn't at school. He wasn't the boy-who-lived-to-be-Dumbledore's-pet here, he was just a kid. And Uncle Vernon had told him all his life that no one liked a smartass, punk kid.

Heero led the way into the kitchen, and began pulling things out of the fridge for a light lunch. Usually the five of them, at least whenever Wufei decided to show up, would be on their own for lunch and have dinner together, but what with today's events and Harry's arrival, he knew they all wanted to be there to get to know the newest member of their makeshift family.

Trowa and Quatre arrived just as he was setting out the last things to make sandwiches with. They all sat down and began making their own lunch. All four former pilots noticed Harry's hesitation to take anything, but none of them commented on it."

"Oh, where have our manners gone," Quatre said after a few moment's silence. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Quatre Winner."

Harry gave him a small smile, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Quatre frowned slightly, no one had ever reacted to him like that before, well except the other pilots, but he quickly shook it off and pointed to Trowa, "And this is my boyfriend, Trowa Barton."

"Oh," green eyes darted between the pair in something akin to shock.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Quatre could've kicked himself for making his guest uncomfortable. "If it does, we'll keep things to a minimum around you."

"Huh?" Harry looked confused for a moment and then blushed slightly. "Oh, no, it's not a problem. In fact, I helped set up a couple of my dormmates at school." He chuckled slightly at the memory of locking Seamus and Dean in the Room of Requirements for the night. "You just caught me off guard is all. Not too many people are that open about that. It's actually refreshing to see."

"Oh, well in that case," Duo grinned at his little brother.

"You're dating Heero?" Harry shook his head. "It was rather obvious. I'm sure even Uncle Vernon picked up on it, and he's rather obtuse when it comes to things like that, but then again, you did call him love when you asked him to take me to the car."

Harry quickly snapped his mouth closed. He'd said too much, he was sure to be in for it now.

Duo's grin, if possible got even wider, "I like him, I think I'll keep him around." He then shook his head and became serious, "Anyway, we need to discuss a few things since we're all here. First off, rule one: you aren't allowed in any other bedroom except yours without express permission. You respect our privacy, we'll respect yours, unless of course we think you're doing something you shouldn't and then we'll come in guns blazin' and take ya down."

"Duo," the other three pilots gave him a glare.

"What, I just call it like I see it," Duo shrugged. "Okay, rule two: you are not allowed to go outside without letting someone know about it first."

"This is for your safety, Harry," Quatre felt the need to explain this rule further. "You see, there are people out there that want to hurt us, and they will use any means necessary to achieve that, even going so far as to kidnap or kill you. Understood?"

Harry nodded, he understood that only too well. "Will you promise me that you'll do the same?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

"If it makes you feel better," the blonde nodded in some confusion.

"Even when I'm at school?" the raven haired teen looked up sharply.

"I think you're overreacting there, bud," Duo shared a look with the other pilots, something was going on with his brother, and he wasn't sure what.

"I don't mean every time you go outside," Harry shook his head, "but I can leave Hedwig here if necessary so you can tell me when you leave for an extended period of time. If I don't get a message back saying you arrived home safely, I'll come and find you."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?" Quatre asked quietly, gently placing his hand on the younger teen's.

The small blonde was slightly shocked, though nothing showed on his face, at what happened from that simple action. He had thought that Harry was a rather closed off individual, similar to his Trowa or Lady Une, since he couldn't openly tell what he was feeling with his Space Heart. Now, however, he knew that wasn't the case, just a simple touch had opened the younger teen like a book, though he couldn't explain why. However, there was a niggling in the back of his mind about it. He could now feel the nervousness and fear the boy was feeling.

Harry just shook his head, he couldn't tell them, for so many reasons; the Ministry, the war, but the main one being he didn't want them to hate him, like the Dursleys had.

"No!" Duo slammed his fist on the table, causing Harry to start violently, his hand, and emotions, slipping out of Quatre's grasp. "You're not keeping this from us, Harry. Who's out to kill you? Is it that Dumbledore creep I heard the Dursleys talking about?"

Heero and Trowa now gave the two brothers their undivided attention. If Harry had someone out to kill him they would take care of the problem, no questions asked. He was family now, whether he realized it or not.

Quatre gave the braided pilot a confused look, "Duo, what are you…"

"The Dursleys were talking about Dumbledore?" Harry accidentally cut Quatre off. "Why would they talk about him? They don't like him, and as far as I know, they don't even know him, about him, sure, but they've never been in contact with him."

"Oh, they've been in contact with him alright," Duo shook his head, "considering he's going to pay them when you die."

Harry's face paled drastically, and he buried his face in his hands, "He doesn't think I can do it. No, no, no, no, I'm going to die."

The young wizard's mind was in turmoil. Dumbledore was going to pay the Dursleys when he died? That would explain his actions the past year, how he wouldn't even look him in the eye. He was just waiting for Voldemort to finish him off. If the others hadn't shown up at the Ministry it probably would've happened. All those people had fought, and in Sirius' case died, in his place.

Whatever reaction Duo was expecting, this wasn't it. He expected denial, or even anger, but this utterly defeated Harry was not something he could cope with. In one quick movement he was by his brother's side, sinking to the floor and pulling the distraught boy into his arms.

"Harry, it's alright, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Duo muttered into the messy black locks, rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

"Nooo!" Harry started to sob uncontrollably, trembling violently in his brother's arms. Duo couldn't promise him that, he wouldn't let him. He'd already lost his parents, and then Sirius, as they tried to protect him, he'd be damned if he lost his newfound brother to this fight too.

Unbeknownst to the two on the floor, Harry wasn't the only thing shaking violently. The plates and silverware on the table were beginning to rattle uncontrollably as Harry's magic started to slip out of his control. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were on their feet in an instant, staring at the moving flatware.

Trowa didn't know what to think about this new situation. Obviously, Duo's brother knew that man his relatives had been talking about, but that man wasn't the one out to kill him, not if this was his reaction. Why, though, had he lost control when Duo promised to protect him? He didn't get it.

The niggling in the back of Quatre's mind had now manifested into one word which quickly became a mantra: Magic. Magic, magic, magic. He'd heard about similar situations like this from when he was little. Magic, magic, magic. Hadn't his sisters told him his mother had magic? Magic, magic, magic. Wasn't one of his older sisters studying magic somewhere? Magic, magic, magic. What if Harry had magic? Magic, magic, magic. What if he'd lost control? The mantra stopped. If Harry had lost control then he could help him.

Heero's first reaction to the flatware situation was to take cover, but he wouldn't leave Duo or his brother behind. He intended to go over, take the younger teen from his lover, and head for cover, but he couldn't move. Somehow or other, his legs had been frozen in place, he couldn't even bend his knees. He had to do something now. Taking quick inventory of himself, he found he still had use of everything else. Finally, he turned to Trowa, gripping his arm tightly.

"Sedative, now," he demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

Trowa nodded and quickly left the room, only slightly confused as to why Heero wasn't doing this himself. Quatre fell to his knees beside the two brothers, hoping they could get Harry calmed down before he got hurt by the falling dishes that was sure to occur. He reached for Harry's hand, hoping to anchor him to reality and out of whatever thoughts he was having, and if his theory was correct, back in control. He gasped at the onslaught of emotions that overtook him when he made skin to skin contact with the younger teen. Tears filled his teal eyes as he placed the strongest ones; guilt, grief, and betrayal.

Trowa made it back to the kitchen as the first plate skidded off the table and shattered on the hardwood floor at the still immobile Heero's feet. He rushed over to the trio on the floor and quickly stuck the needle he had brought with him into the arm his lover was holding. Harry's sobs gently subsided as the sedative took hold.

"No," Harry whimpered softly, trying to fight the drug now coursing through his veins. "Don't…want…to…"

They never found out what he didn't want to do, as the sedative kicked in and he fell limp in his brother's arms. Simultaneously, the emotions coursing through Quatre and the rattling of the plates ceased, and Heero regained control of his legs. The blonde blinked in shock at the quick removal of the emotions, which had never happened before, well except for with a dead person, but he could tell by the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest that that wasn't the case this time.

"I'm gonna go put him in bed," Duo sighed softly, unaware of the turmoil the other three were going through.

"Come back down when you're done," Heero said calmly, though inside he was anything but. "We need to discuss this."

* * *

Ammie: Outtakes are in! Yay me! Anyway, hope you like the additions.


	4. Dream Connections

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be here trying to mix the two together.

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took a bit, life kinda got in the way and I wasn't quite sure what all I wanted to put in this chapter.

Anyway, I have a quick question, would you guys like to see Sirius come back in this story. If so let me know, if not I can do something else, it doesn't bother me either way. I just like the Sirius/Remus pairing and figured if I could bring him back to have them together it'd be kinda cool. If not, I can put Remy with someone else.

Anyway, I know you're all here for a reason, so Happy New Year and on with the show.

AN: Outtakes added once again.

Chapter 4: Dream Connections

Duo carefully carried his brother up the stairs and into the third room down the hall. He padded over to the bed and placed Harry on it. He quickly divested him of his shoes, socks, and glasses before tucking him in. He brushed the hair off Harry's forehead, frowning slightly as he caught sight of his scar once again. He shook his head, now was not the time to wonder what had happened to his brother to give him that. He sighed quietly and made his way back to the door, the others were waiting for him. With a final look back, he exited the room.

Duo made his way back down the stairs and finally found the others waiting for him in the parlor. He made his way over to the chair Heero was sitting in and perched on the arm.

"Tell us what you know about what happened in there," Heero said quietly, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist for comfort, still unnerved about his temporary paralysis.

"Back at the hotel," Duo sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace, not sure what it was for but appreciating it nonetheless, "as I was leaving, I overheard the Dursleys talking. They were saying that this Dumbledore person wasn't going to like that Harry was now with me. Vernon had a story all planned out. Apparently, there's an organization called the Order involved and he's going to blame it on them, saying Harry was kidnapped. That's when the topic shifted to money, Harry's money to be exact. It sounded like Dumbledore promised to give it to them when Harry died. Vernon is dead set on getting his hands on it, even threatened to do something about it if Dumbledore refused to pay up."

"Harry is obviously close to this Dumbledore," Quatre shook his head, settling more securely in his lover's arms. "The betrayal he felt was overwhelming. I still can't get over it."

"What else did you feel?" Heero asked, and even though his face remained unreadable, they all knew the underlying concern he was feeling. "Could you tell if it was possibly a misunderstanding?"

"He's a mess," the blonde sighed, having no better explanation for Harry's emotional state. "There were so many emotions running through him. Betrayal was among the most prominent, as well as grief and guilt, which I don't understand at all."

"It looks like we won't get any answers until Harry wakes up," Duo shook his head. "I figured he'd know what the Dursleys were talking about, and it seems I was right." He then added under his breath, "What are you involved in, little brother?"

"Duo, there's something else you should know," Quatre said quietly, but still managed to get everyone's attention. "When he was sedated, his emotions shut down. They weren't lessened, they were completely gone from my senses. I feared for a moment he was dead."

"What?!" the former Deathscythe pilot frowned in his friend's direction.

"Calm down, Duo," Trowa sighed, pulling his lover closer to his side. "While Quatre's Space Heart is rather reliable it isn't always foolproof. Perhaps you shut it down, little one, if the feelings were as overwhelming as you claim."

"That could've been the case," the Arabian nodded, after some thought.

"What about the dishes?" the unibanged teen spoke up again. "Any ideas about that?"

"There could be any number of explanations for that," Heero sighed, cutting off any comments from Duo or Quatre, "from a minor earthquake, to a high frequency pulse. It could have nothing to do with Harry." Though the whole leg thing was still unexplainable to the former Wing pilot.

"You were sure enough to have him sedated," Quatre pointed out, thinking back on his earlier theories.

"I did that so we could get him out of harm's way," the brunette shook his head. "There was no way we could've gotten him out of there in the state he was in."

"Aww, we always knew you were a big softie," Duo smiled, throwing his arms around Heero's neck, effectively breaking the tension that had built up in the room.

"We still need to get the information from him when he wakes up," Quatre sighed, wondering how to broach the topic of magic with the young teen. "Not something I'm looking forward to, but it has to be done if we are to protect him. How long do you think he'll be out, Trowa?"

"I only gave him a mild sedative," the unibanged teen shrugged. "It's hard to say for sure, though. But I'm sure he should be up in time for dinner."

8888888

Two hours later, Harry groaned as the drug began wearing off. He felt the soft bed beneath him and wondered vaguely why Ron hadn't woken him up to tell him it was time for class or dinner or something. He fumbled around behind him, searching for his glasses, which he usually put on his bedside cabinet, but all his hand encountered was more of the bed he was lying in.

He sat up with a start. Where was he? He'd never been in a place like this, much less slept in a bed this size before. Had he been captured? It would explain the groggy feeling. But no, that didn't make sense, no Death Eater would ever put him in a room like this, much less let him sleep.

He paused and took a deep breath. Okay, time to take stock. He wasn't injured, so that ruled out the Hospital Wing, in fact he didn't think he was at Hogwarts at all. It did feel like he'd been given a sleeping potion though. On the heels of that thought he remembered the vague sense of something puncturing his arm. A needle. Duo! His brother had drugged him! But why? Why would he do something like that?

He tried to remember what he was doing up till that point. He remembered they'd been eating lunch, and they were telling him the rules. He asked them to tell him what was happening while he was at school. Then the conversation had turned to Dumbledore.

'Oh shit,' he thought frantically. 'I lost control. I lost control of my magic, now they're going to hate me. I've got to leave.'

He looked around the bed and spotted his glasses sitting on a small table. He slipped them on and took stock of the room he was in. It was a large room, almost as big as the whole fifth year dormitory at Hogwarts, that was decorated in dark greens and blacks. Aside from the queen sized bed he was currently in, there was an oak desk under one of the windows, a dresser along the same wall, a small fireplace across from him, two doors on either side of it, which he assumed were for the closet and possibly an ensuite bathroom, and along the last wall, there was only a door, which all things considered must lead out into the hallway.

Back to his earlier thoughts, he had to leave. But where would he go? He wasn't going to return to the Dursleys, that was a given, but who would take him in? The Weasleys were too close to Dumbledore at the moment, even though it hurt him dearly to write them off, they had after all looked after him so many times over the past few years. Hermione was out of the question, since she lived in the Muggle world and this Preventer organization was sure to find him there. He wished more than anything that Sirius were alive, he knew his godfather would've hidden him away until he could work everything out. On the heels of that thought, came his answer: Remus. Remus would understand and help him out.

He jumped to his feet, intending to send a message to him right away. Almost immediately, however, he fell back on the bed, slightly dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Well, damn," he muttered to himself, "looks like I won't be going anywhere for the time being. What the hell did they give me?"

He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the desk. There was paper in one of the drawers, as well as some pens. He took out a sheet and quickly scrawled a note to Remus, asking him if they could meet, secretly, in the town he was currently staying in. With that accomplished, he attached it to Hedwig's leg, who was perched on the window sill, and sent her off with the letter.

Then he carefully made his way back to the bed and slipped beneath the covers once again. He only intended to lie down till the groggy feeling went away, but shortly after his head hit the pillow he was lost in the world of Morpheus.

Harry found himself sitting in a round room he didn't recognize. There were four other people in the room with him. Two he recognized as his parents, the other adult was none other than his godfather, Sirius Black, the last he was sure he'd seen somewhere before but he couldn't quite place at the moment. His parents were talking to the other boy, but he couldn't catch what they were saying. Sirius, however, was leaning in close as if telling him a secret.

Suddenly, the door, which Harry hadn't noticed earlier, swung open and in walked Albus Dumbledore. Harry glared slightly at the man he once trusted, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore motioned for the three adults to follow him out and they got up to comply. At this point, Harry jumped to his feet as well, intent on stopping them, only to find himself restrained, not only by the boy to his right, but also four others who had just appeared.

"Let me go," he cried to the one restraining him. "I have to stop them."

"Harry," Sirius looked back from the doorway, "you have to let us go. We're needed elsewhere. You'll be fine, I promise."

"No, Sirius!" Harry screamed, trying in vain to get to his godfather. "You can't leave me! I need you! SIRIUS!"

Quatre rushed into Harry's bedroom, having felt the boy's distress all the way across the hall. He found Harry thrashing around on the bed, with Heero standing beside it, trying to wake the sleeping boy. He quietly made his way over to the former Wing pilot and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Nightmare," Heero grunted back.

"That I can see," Quatre shook his head slightly, trying not to laugh. "But why are you in here?"

"Duo was talking in his sleep," the usually stoic teen sighed. "He was saying to stop Harry, he said he promised to protect him and that he couldn't follow them. Then I heard Harry, so I came to check on him. I've never heard him sound so desperate about anything before. I'm scared, Quatre."

"Go back to your lover, Heero," the shorter teen smiled faintly, he knew that took a lot for Heero to admit. "I'll keep an eye on Harry till he wakes up."

"Thank you, Quatre," Heero gave an almost imperceptible smile and walked out of the room.

The blonde pilot sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and brushed the sweaty bangs away from the sleeping teen's forehead. He was careful not to make too much contact with Harry's skin, mindful of what had happened before in the kitchen. He let his mind drift as Harry settled back into a more peaceful slumber.

He knew that all the pilots, himself included, now had a soft spot for Harry, and it wasn't just that he was Duo's brother. Why, he wasn't so sure. He knew that if they had met Harry during the war, Heero would've had no trouble killing him off as a liability, okay maybe a little trouble. There was something about him that was so strong, yet helpless at the same time. It made Quatre want to hide the boy away and make sure no one ever hurt him again, and he could tell the others felt the same.

But what was Harry hiding? There were so many things that didn't add up about Duo's younger brother. His paranoia at lunch had made no sense. Quatre could understand Duo's, hell, he felt that way himself, but Harry had no reason for that. Did he? Perhaps it had something to do with the grief and guilt he'd felt from the younger teen. Perhaps he'd had someone close to him go out and get into an accident and he felt responsible. But that didn't make sense either, if it was just an accident, why would Harry feel guilty? Someone was sure to explain to him that things like that just happen, it wasn't his fault.

Quatre lowered his head into his hands. His circling thoughts were giving him a headache. Without realizing it, Quatre's eyes slipped closed and he was lost in the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

8888888

Throughout the rest of the day, Duo could tell his lover was unsettled by something, but he wasn't going to pressure him into telling. He knew he wouldn't get the answers from his 'Perfect Soldier' till he was good and ready to give them. With that thought, among others, he did a quick check on his younger brother, who hadn't been up in time for dinner, and then headed off to bed for the night.

As he was falling asleep, the braided teen let his mind wander where it will. He wasn't sure what was going on with his brother but he'd give him a few days to see if he'd come around on his own, otherwise, he'd have to take drastic measures, involving rope, butter, and honey. From there, his mind drifted to the new parts he needed for his mecha, and how he would attain said parts, not that Quatre or Lady Une would let him go through with these plans but they were fun to think about. And with that, he fell into a peaceful sleep in his boyfriend's arms.

Duo found himself sitting in, what he'd unofficially dubbed, Quatre's Tower. It was a room on the fifth (1) floor of the house they were staying in, though the blonde said it was meant for storage, similar to an attic, but the braided teen compared it to a tower on a castle, considering it was the only room on that floor and was round with high windows, perfect for defending the keep.

There were four other people in the tower with him, though he had no idea who any of them were, okay that wasn't true, the boy on his left was his very own little brother. Across from his seat was a beautiful redheaded woman, with emerald green eyes, the exact shade of Harry's. The man beside her had black, flyaway hair and hazel eyes, and looked like he'd be a better candidate for Harry's brother, but Duo was Harry's brother and he wasn't going to give that up without a fight. The third person he didn't know was another man with long black hair and bright blue eyes. This man he was sure he'd seen somewhere before, but he couldn't place it at the moment, though he had a vague sense of it having to do with a prison.

"Devlan," the woman smiled at him, "oh, my baby boy."

"I'm sorry, lady," the braided teen shook his head, "I think you got the wrong guy, name's Duo. Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Of course you are, sweetie," she shook her head, smile still in place. "We are so proud of you. We know what you've done for the people and how you risked your life to bring about the peace they now enjoy."

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise. How could this woman he'd never met know about what he'd done, and why? But for some unfathomable reason, he felt a great swell of his own pride that he'd made her proud.

"Aw, it was nothing," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's my boy," the Harry look-alike beamed at him, slipping his arm around the woman's shoulders, "ever the modest one, just like his old man."

The redhead gave a good natured eye roll, but then turned very serious, the smile vanishing from her face, "However, Duo Maxwell, who never tells a lie, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" he asked curiously, not wanting to disappoint her.

"I need you to give me your word," a tear ran down her cheek as she shot a sidelong glance at the other boy. "Please, Duo, my Devlan, protect your brother. Promise me you will do anything within your power to protect him."

"Lady, you don't have to ask me to do that," he shook his head animatedly, as if he'd do anything but.

"You have to promise me," she insisted. "I can help you protect Harry, but I need your word."

"You have it," he said, giving her a slightly confused look but willing to go along with anything to bring that smile back to her face. "I, Duo Maxwell, will do anything within my power to protect Harry Potter, my brother, as long as he is mine to protect."

As he finished the smile returned, bigger and brighter than before. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, tears still falling from her vibrant green eyes. Duo felt a shock of something at her touch but it quickly vanished, only to be replaced with a peace of mind he'd never experienced, except in the presence of the other pilots, like he'd finally come home.

Just then the door opened and in walked an old man, who had to be older than dirt. Duo didn't know this character at all, but if the look on his brother's face was anything to go by, he wasn't a nice chap. The old man motioned for the three adults to follow him and they all stood to do so. At this point, Harry jumped up to follow them, and Duo followed suit, knowing he had to stop his brother.

"Let me go," Harry cried, trying to break out of his hold. "I have to stop them."

"No, you stop, Harry!" he yelled to his brother, but he didn't seem able to hear him. "I promised to protect you. You can't follow them." He then added much more quietly, "You have to stay with me. You can't abandon me, too."

As if they'd heard his call, the other four pilots were at his side, helping him restrain his younger brother. He was grateful for their help, he didn't know how he'd ever manage without them.

"Harry," the long haired adult looked back from the doorway, "you have to let us go. We're needed elsewhere. You'll be fine, I promise."

"No, Sirius!" Harry screamed, trying once again to break the pilots' hold on him. "You can't leave me! I need you! SIRIUS!"

8888888

Harry woke bright and early the next morning, before the sun had even crested the horizon, but he knew he'd never be able to fall asleep again. He knew he had only been with the Dursleys for a few days since school let out, but his summer routine was something he fell into rather quickly, or else. He shuddered slightly as he recalled his first morning back after his first year, Uncle Vernon had beaten him till he was almost unconscious and still expected him to cook and clean all day.

He fumbled around for his glasses and slipped them on before sitting up. Once he was up, he noticed the blonde form of his brother's friend lying awkwardly on his bed, like he had fallen asleep sitting up and then fell over. Harry shook his head at this, and decided he would let the older teen sleep.

He got out of bed, trying not to jostle it too much, and made his way over to the other side. Once there he swung Quatre's legs up onto the bed and made sure he wouldn't be too uncomfortable once he awoke. Harry then made his way over to his trunk and pulled out a set of clean clothes for the day. He dressed quickly, keeping a wary eye on the sleeping figure in the bed as he did so. Then he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him silently.

With years of slipping around the Dursleys' and subsequently Hogwarts, Harry made it to the kitchen without alerting the other occupants of the house to his movements. He then proceeded to pull things out to make breakfast.

As he began frying up the bacon he found, his mind drifted back to the dream he'd had that night. Yeah, he remembered it all right, in vivid detail. He even figured out who the five people were that he hadn't recognized before, that is after he saw Quatre that morning. But it made little sense to him as to why his brother and his friends would be holding him back.

Another thing that was rather unsettling, was the feel of the dream. It didn't have the normal feel of his nightmares, which were usually just flashes of memories. This sure as hell hadn't been a memory, he had never talked to his parents and he knew that. It also wasn't like his Voldemort induced visions, which felt so real. And while this dream had felt real, in a sense, it felt more like when he had seen his parents' images in the graveyard. If he believed in Divination he would've gone upstairs and pulled out his copy of the _Dream Oracle_ Trelawney had assigned to them last year. But he didn't, so he stayed in the kitchen and continued to make breakfast.

8888888

Duo woke early, by his standards, in his boyfriend's embrace. That in and of itself was unusual, cause the 'Perfect Soldier' was normally up before him. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He laid there contentedly, going over the strange dream he'd had. It wasn't that dreaming was all that uncommon, but the feel of this dream was off, not to mention he didn't recognize anyone in it, well aside from his brother. There had been a pretty redheaded woman and two raven haired men that he didn't know, though one of the men looked strikingly similar to Harry.

He remembered talking to the woman, and promising her that he would take care of and protect his younger brother. She had seemed immensely pleased with his answer, for some reason he didn't really know. And then that old man had appeared, that man had to be older than dirt, he was sure of it, and took the three adults away. The woman and the man that looked like Harry didn't stop on their way out the door, but the third turned at Harry's call, while the other pilots had shown up to help Duo restrain him. Then as he left, Harry had started screaming after him and that's how it ended.

The thing about it that was really weird though, was how real it felt. It felt like that promise he'd made was important, it wasn't just some silly dream waffling, it actually meant something. He wasn't sure what at the moment, but it was something big. Duo knew that he wouldn't go back on his word to the woman, dream or not, Duo Maxwell didn't lie, but he wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten himself into.

At that moment the smell of bacon wafted into the room. Duo gave an audible groan and sprang from his bed, waking his lover in the process. He dashed across the room to his closet and began throwing on clothes.

Heero watched his boyfriend with barely concealed amusement. It wasn't difficult for the former Wing pilot to know what had set his lover off. The smell of food was tantalizing and the former Deathscythe pilot never missed a chance to eat, when he could help it.

"Come on, Hee-chan," Duo whined from inside the closet. "Get up. I think Trowa's cooking. I smell bacon."

Heero let out a soft chuckle as he slipped out of bed. He couldn't help but agree with Duo's assessment. True, the pilots took turns cooking and none of them were against cooking bacon, but the European was well known for making it on his days to cook, as was Duo, but since the American was in the room and not the kitchen, it was the logical explanation.

When they were both dressed Heero and Duo left their room, making their way toward the kitchen. Their assumption about the cook, however, was quickly disbanded as the unibanged teen exited his and Quatre's room just after they entered the hall.

"Hey, Tro," Duo greeted him in mild confusion, "thought you were cooking. Is it Quat, then?"

"Possibly," the normally silent teen shrugged. "He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"Oh shit," Heero swore and turned to look at the door next to his and Duo's room. "Quatre said he'd stay with Harry last night."

"Why?" the braided teen asked curiously.

"Harry had a nightmare," Heero shrugged and made his way over to the door. "Quatre said he'd stay until Harry woke up so I could return to you."

Trowa and Duo caught up to him as he opened the door. The three of them poked their heads into the room, hoping not to wake Harry. However, the sight that greeted them had them all in a state of panic, though only Duo showed it outwardly. Quatre was sleeping rather awkwardly on the bed, but there was no sign of Harry in sight. Duo entered the room and made his way over to the bathroom, hoping against hope that his brother was in there. Trowa went over to the bed and lightly shook his lover's shoulder. Quatre was up in a flash, his instincts kicking in automatically.

"Oh," he relaxed slightly when he saw who had awoken him. "Good morning."

"Quatre, where's Harry?" Duo's panicked voice came from the bathroom. "He's not in here."

"What?" the blonde's eyes widened as he took in the room he was in. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

Duo rushed out of the bathroom and pulled his gun from his belt, his nerves making him jumpy. Heero put a calming hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He can't have gone far," the shaggy haired brunette said reasonably. "All his things are still here. We'll do a primary sweep of the house and if we don't find him, then we'll go out and look."

Duo nodded, biting his lip anxiously. The four of them made it out into the hallway and then split up to search. Duo and Heero made their way downstairs, while Quatre and Trowa took the upper floors. After three rooms, Duo was starting to go into a full out panic. Why would his brother leave? Had they done something to scare him off?

"Harry!" he yelled in frustration, making his way toward the back rooms of the house.

"Yeah?" Harry's unruly head of black hair popped out of the kitchen. "Did you need something?"

"Oh my god," Duo rushed over and enveloped his brother in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Harry bowed his head sheepishly. "I was just cooking breakfast. Was I not supposed to?"

The braided teen shook his head, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders and directing him back into the kitchen, before they disappeared in the door, however, he leaned back and hollered loud enough for the whole house to hear, "I FOUND HIM!"

Harry winced slightly at the loud tone but didn't say anything. He allowed his brother to lead him in but left his side at the table to go back over to the stove and finish breakfast, hoping nothing burned in the few minutes he was away, he didn't know what the others would do if that happened. He was just pulling the last strip of bacon out when the other three arrived in the kitchen. As soon as he spotted the wizard, Quatre went over and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Don't do that again," the blonde said sternly, once he'd pulled back. "You scared us. I don't know what we would've done if we hadn't found you right away."

"I'm sorry," Harry blushed a bright red, he wasn't used to people outside Hogwarts worrying about him.

"It's alright," Quatre took a deep breath to calm down. "Just next time, let someone know, okay?"

"Everyone was asleep," Harry muttered quietly. "I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"That's fine," Duo cut in before anyone else could reply. "You don't have to wake anyone up, unless there is someone in your room. You should've woken Quat up before you left, if for no other reason than to let him know you were alright."

"Okay," Harry nodded, that made sense.

"Alrighty then," Duo beamed at him, "let's eat before the food gets cold and all your hard work goes to waste."

They all sat down and filled their plates, Harry taking very little, as was his custom with the Dursleys. As they were about to tuck in, the final member of the household walked in.

"I see you waited for me," dark eyes rolled in annoyance as he slipped into the empty chair at the end of the table.

"'Fei!" Duo exclaimed, leaning around Harry to slap the Chinese teen's shoulder. "Didn't know you were here, man, or we would've."

Wufei glared at him as he piled eggs and bacon onto his plate, "I assumed that when I was rudely awakened by your bellowing, Maxwell. And I've told you numerous times, my name is Wufei."

"Don't mind him, Har," Duo stage whispered to his brother, "he's usually a grump in the mornings… and afternoons, and evenings… yeah, pretty much all the time."

"I can still hear you, Maxwell," Wufei growled at the braided teen.

"This is really good, Harry," Quatre said, trying to dissolve the fight before it began. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Oh," Harry ducked his head, not used to being praised about his cooking skills, "I've been cooking ever since I could reach the stove."

Dark looks passed between the five pilots, but luckily Harry didn't catch them.

"Harry," Heero asked, trying to change the topic, "who's Sirius?"

Harry's eyes got wide and the color drained from his face, while Duo gave his boyfriend a curious look. But before anything else could be said, Hedwig swooped in through the open kitchen window. The five pilots tensed, but quickly relaxed as the snowy bird landed gracefully beside Harry's plate. She hooted softly and extended her leg, where an envelope was tied with a plain string.

"Thanks, girl," Harry said, retrieving the envelope and handing Hedwig the last of his bacon, grateful for the interruption. "I wasn't expecting you back yet."

Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, making sure neither Wufei nor Duo could see the contents. His eyes darted rapidly back and forth across the short missive before a small smile graced his features.

"Hey, can we go into town?" Harry asked slipping the letter inside his shirt pocket. "I just remembered I need to get a few things."

(1. Earlier I did state that there were four floors that Harry saw from the front, I'm not going crazy and I didn't forget, he just didn't see 'the tower' as Duo calls it.)

* * *

Ammie: I feel like a broken record, but I hope you enjoy the added tidbits to the original.


	5. Remus' Tale

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Life on the Funny Farm where girls are people too.

AN: Okay, so this is the longest chapter for this fic to date. I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but decided against it and just wrapped it up instead.

About the Sirius issue, in a vote of three to two, with one middle of the road, I've decided to bring him back. He'll probably show up in the next chapter. Also I'd like to thank pattyard for the suggestion on Duo's real name.

Alrighty then, onward and upward.

AN once more now with feeling: The outtake is added in.

Chapter 5: Remus' Tale

The pilots shared confused looks for a moment before agreeing to take Harry into town. They were now curious as hell as to what that letter contained, but none of them would press Harry at the moment.

"Okay then, Harry," Duo flashed him a grin and pulled him into a brief hug. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready, we'll meet you at the door in a few minutes?"

The raven haired wizard nodded and scampered from the room. The pilots shared amused looks at his enthusiasm but there was a touch of concern on each of their faces.

"I don't know what that letter said," Duo said, worrying his lip anxiously. "But whatever it was can't bode well."

"So check it out already," Wufei rolled his eyes. "We all know you have it, except perhaps Harry."

Duo beamed at being caught out, but slipped the letter he'd nicked out of his pants' pocket and unfolded it, laying it on the table so the others could read as well.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_I must say I was surprised to see Snow White at my door, according to what the old coot was told by the whales and horse you had been snitched. I have to say I'm glad that you sound like you're alright, but I am concerned about this tale. However, I won't question you in this letter._

_As for meeting me, I will be there. I'm not sure why you don't want me to tell anyone, as they are all worried about you, but I trust your judgment. I will be waiting at the corner of the district, at noon. Please be careful, Prongslet._

_Sincerely,_

_Moony_

_P.S. I've placed an anti-tracking on Snow White so she won't be intercepted. And as for the M stuff, blame your dog, but among the DE only Wormy would be able to tell._

"That made very little sense, are you sure it was to Harry?" Wufei scowled at the letter, it was almost like it was written in some form of code, at least the important bits.

"It makes perfect sense," Quatre smiled slightly. "Harry, codename Prongslet, wrote to this Moony and asked him to meet him in town. Snow White is a codename for Hedwig."

"The old coot must be that Dumbledore guy," Duo added, rereading the letter. "Cause there's no doubt the whales and horse are the Dursleys. But what's the M stuff?"

"That's the code he used," Heero said quietly. "Harry's dog is actually a person that Harry would understand making such."

"Alright," Duo sighed, putting the letter back in his pocket. "We don't let Harry out of our sight while we're in town. It sounds like he's trying to run away."

The others nodded and began clearing the table, shoving the dishes in the sink till they got back. Then they made their way to the front door to wait for Harry. Wufei went out and got a car for them to take into town. As soon as Harry bounded down the steps, the pilots ushered him out into the waiting car. It was a rather tight fit, but no one seemed to complain.

They made it to the shopping center about an hour later, Wufei was just as bad as Heero when it came to keeping a location secure. Harry's eyes darted in every direction, looking for his father's friend, or at least the spot he was supposed to meet him at. He noticed a small nondescript café at the corner and smiled slightly, realizing that was where they were supposed to meet. He sighed quietly, he had two hours till he was supposed to meet the werewolf and in that time he had to lose his brother and his friends.

"Come on," Duo grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him toward the entrance of the mall. "First stop, clothes shopping. I'm not going to have my brother running around in some god awful hand-me-downs. Come on, Heero. Quatre, I'll need your eye."

Harry didn't protest as he was dragged inside, nor as the five, Trowa and Wufei had joined them as well, began piling clothes into his arms. He also didn't protest as they forced him into a changing room to try on what they had selected.

As he looked in the mirror, he had to admit that they didn't have horrible taste in clothing. He looked good in the jeans and t-shirt he first tried on, and it was nice to have something that actually fit that wasn't wizarding garb or a Weasley sweater, not that he minded the sweaters he got every year from the Weasley matriarch, they just weren't that stylish. His favorite outfit, however, was a dark green button up over a plain black tee with wide leg black jeans that sat rather low on his hips and a pair of black boots.

After Duo had paid for the clothes, at which Harry did try to protest, he forced his brother to put one of his new outfits on. Harry slipped into the bathroom and put on the one he liked best, but when he came back out, Duo shook his head and unbuttoned the long sleeved and left it untucked, giving him a slightly rebellious look.

The next stop was an eye shop, where Harry had his first real eye appointment and the pilots insisted he get contacts instead of just a new pair of glasses. Not that Harry minded their attention, it was rather refreshing to have someone fuss over him like that, but he was trying to get away from them to meet Remus.

As it was, Duo led them all to the small café for some lunch at noon. Harry had never had such a day in his life, not even when he first entered the wizarding world. His feet were killing him, he was sure he had blisters from his new shoes, and he was thoroughly exhausted. He slumped gratefully into the seat at the table, not even bothering to look for the werewolf he was supposed to be meeting. Duo and Heero slipped into the bench beside him, while Quatre and Trowa sat across from him, with Wufei pulling up a chair at the end.

"So, Har, anything in particular you want to eat?" Duo asked, elbowing his brother slightly.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged, resting his head into his hands.

The five pilots shared a rather smug look. It looked like Harry wasn't going anywhere, much less going to meet someone to take him away. Duo glanced around the small diner, thinking that maybe he could spot the person Harry was supposed to be meeting. There were several couples spread throughout the small area, but none that seemed to be paying them undue attention.

That was until his eyes landed on a scraggly looking man in the back corner. His hair was a very light brown, that might be a dark blonde in the right light, and his eyes were a strange amber colored, not that he could say much for strange eye color, his were amethyst for crying out loud. He was nursing a can of soda and reading what looked like Shakespeare. All in all, he looked like an underpaid collage professor. Every minute or so his eyes would stray from his page and glance around the room. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

However, it seemed he felt Duo's gaze, as his eyes shot up and captured his stare. The man visibly started and he dropped his book in surprise. His eyes darted around his companions, till they landed on Harry, and then shot back to Duo. A frown creased his forehead as he glanced between the two brothers. Apparently coming to a decision, he marked his page, tucked the book under his arm, once again giving him the collage professor look, and stood up. He made his way over to them and finally came to a stop, leaning against the back of the booth next to Harry's head.

To say Remus Lupin was surprised to find a boy staring at him, would've been an understatement. The fact that said boy bore a striking resemblance to one of his dead friends was even more shocking. But what really sent the werewolf over the edge was the fact that Harry Potter was sitting next to said boy, and didn't seem to realize the significance of it. But then again, it was probably just a coincidence anyway, what he was thinking wasn't even possible.

"Hey, cub, who are your friends?" he asked as soon as he reached the boys' table.

"Oh, hey Remus," Harry said to the table, but then his head shot up as if just realizing who he was talking to. "Remus!"

Harry jumped onto the bench and threw his arms around the only living connection he had left to his parents. Remus chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around his surrogate nephew. The five former pilots watched in some trepidation at the interaction, apparently their well laid plans had been foiled.

"So, cub," Remus pulled back and took in the boy before him, before his eyes darted back around the table, "you gonna tell me who these fine gentlemen are behind you, or am I going to have to guess?"

"I don't even think you'd be able to guess who they are, Moony," Harry shook his head slightly. "Anyway, this is Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Guys, this is Remus Lupin, um, he was a professor of mine a couple years back, and also a good friend of my dad's."

"So I take it this is the Moony that wrote you the letter this morning?" Duo shot a look at his brother.

"How did you…" Harry began but stopped short as the braided teen pulled his letter out of his pocket. "That's mine, give it back!"

"Not until you answer some questions," his brother said evenly. "First off, were you planning on running away? Cause that's what we thought when we read through it."

Harry flopped back down in his seat, crossing his arms and staring sullenly at the table. Remus started chuckling in the background, causing all five pilots to stare at him in confusion, while Harry leveled him with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus put his hand to his mouth to try and cover his laughter, "but you looked exactly like James there, especially after he'd got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to by Lily."

"Hey, Moony," Harry sat up straight and looked into the werewolf's eyes, "you knew Mum and Dad pretty well, right?"

Remus nodded, not sure what had come over Harry. Harry knew he'd been close to them, the only one closer to James would've been Sirius, so why was he asking this?

"So you would know if I had a brother, right?" Harry cocked his head and gave Remus a searching look.

Remus paled slightly, his eyes going wide, he hadn't expected this to come up, ever. His eyes darted uneasily around the diner before leaning in and speaking so only the boys could hear.

"This isn't the time or place for that, Harry," he shook his head slightly.

"You're right about the place," Harry bit his lip in thought. "Hey, Duo, is it alright if Remus comes home with us? He's got some explaining to do."

"Sounds like it," the braided teen nodded. "And so do you, don't think you're getting out of it. And if you even think about running away again, I really will kidnap you and send you to Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

The other pilots each gave a visible shudder at the threat, but Harry and Remus just looked slightly confused. They all got up and headed toward the exit, having not ordered anything yet. They made it to the car and piled in; Wufei, Harry, and Remus in the front, while Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa piled into the back. The ride back to the mansion was made in silence that no one was willing to break yet.

When they reached the house, they scrambled out and made their way inside. Once settled into the parlor, all eyes turned to the werewolf curiously. Remus shifted nervously and then leveled his gaze on Harry.

"First off, I have to know, Harry," he cleared his throat slightly, "how do you know of Devlan? If I recall correctly, your mother wiped your relatives' memories of him just after you were born."

"But why would she do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's a long story, Harry," Remus sighed. "And it doesn't have a very pleasant ending."

"Tell us anyway," Duo said from his place on the arm of Heero's chair. "We've got time, and I'd like to know it as well."

"Alright," the werewolf nodded. "As you know, Harry, your parents were married shortly after school. Well, the reason for their quick marriage, that not too many are aware of, was the fact that Lily was pregnant. They ended up having a son, Devlan Evan Potter, on September 25th."

"But wait, that would mean… oh my god," Harry blushed scarlet.

"Yes, Harry, it was a very happy Christmas for James his last year in school," Remus chuckled slightly. "Anyway, Sirius and myself were named godfathers of Devlan. I tried to protest that, what with my furry little problem and all, but they were adamant about it."

"Wait, does that mean you're my godfather too?" Harry cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I'm sorry, cub, but no," Remus shook his head sadly. "Lily picked someone else for your other godparent, though I never found out who. Anyway, it was late July, two years later, when it happened. Lily was pregnant with you, Harry, but wasn't due for a couple weeks, so she and James decided to do a bit of last minute baby shopping. They left Devlan with me, Sirius was out of town on business. I tried to protest that it was 'that' time," here he shot an anxious look around at the pilots, "but they promised they'd be back long before the sun set. But something happened, Lily went into labor. So I was left alone with an almost two year old in my condition, so I did the only logical thing I could think of and called Peter."

"What?!" Harry shot the werewolf an incredulous look. "How could you have left my brother with him?!"

"Harry, this was before we knew, even before we suspected anyone, so Peter was the logical choice," Remus held his hands up pleadingly. "Looking back now, I know that Peter went on a raid that night and took Devlan with him. I don't think he planned on losing him, but he did. When I showed up to take Devlan the next morning, Peter was devastated, I couldn't get a single coherent word out of him, but I finally figured out that he'd lost Lily and James's son. We searched everywhere, James called in the best, if I recall correctly, even Moody was on the case, but in the end he was nowhere to be found. After two months, we gave up hope. And Lily, in her grief, erased him from your aunt and uncle's memories, knowing that if they found out, they would rub it in her face." Here he looked directly at Duo, "I tried not to give up hope, Harry, but in the end, I couldn't face Lily and James again, knowing it was my fault that their baby was gone."

"No, Remus, it wasn't your fault," Harry moved over and put his arm around the older man. "If anyone is to blame, it's Peter. Peter decided to take him on that raid, not you, you can't help your condition. If you want to blame someone, blame my parents, they're more responsible for this than you are, they knew what day it was. Hell, you can even blame me, seeing as it was me that held my parents up." Here Remus chuckled a bit. "But it was not your fault, you did the best you could with what you were given, no one can fault you for that."

"You say they looked everywhere?" Duo bit his lip, deep in thought. "Did they even think to check the colonies? I mean, shuttles come and go all the time, it would've been logical to check there."

"The colonies?" Remus got a thoughtful look on his face. "No, no one thought to look there. We don't have much contact with them, so it didn't even cross our minds. Anyway, Harry, why all these questions about your brother? And why are you here and not at your aunt and uncle's?"

"Well, that can all be explained," Harry gave a nervous laugh. "But it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," Remus shot back, smirking slightly.

"As enlightening as this has been," Wufei cut in before Harry could say anything, "some of us haven't eaten since breakfast. And since it's my day off, I'm going to the kitchen and getting some lunch."

"I think that was our cue to go to lunch," Duo winked at Harry. "Told ya he was grumpy."

"Maxwell!" the Chinese teen growled warningly from the door.

"He's got a pretty convincing growl there, Harry," Remus commented as he pushed to his feet.

"Yeah, but not as good as yours, Moony," Harry batted his eyelashes teasingly at the werewolf.

"Oh my god, cub," Remus threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You get more like your dad every year. I can honestly see why Padfoot was so proud of you."

"Come on, Harry," Duo reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist, slightly jealous of the man. "We'd better hurry before Wuffers decides on some god awful junk for lunch."

Remus watched the two boys follow Heero out of the room and then turned to Quatre and Trowa, who were still there, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," the blonde shook his head, a smile gracing his boyish face. "Duo's just upset that Harry opened up to you. He's been rather tight lipped since he got here, and it's hurting Duo."

"Why?" the werewolf looked confused. "I thought he was with the Japanese boy. So why would he be upset that Harry's close to someone else?"

"He is with Heero," Trowa quickly put his hand over his lover's mouth, stopping him from revealing Harry's secret yet. "The reasons will be explained at lunch. Let's go."

Remus followed the two teens, still confused as to why Duo would be jealous of him and Harry. Once in the kitchen, Trowa and Quatre took their usual spots at the table, while Remus was left an open seat at the far end, between Heero and Trowa. As soon as the plates were full, the werewolf turned to Harry expectantly.

"Oh, right," Harry chuckled slightly, folding his hands in his lap. "Well, it's not quite as long and interesting as your story, but it feels like it. Anyway, when the Dursleys and I arrived at Number 4, there was a guy waiting for us," he jabbed his thumb in Wufei's direction. "He said that Aunt Petunia and I were to go with him, and that Uncle Vernon and Dudley could come too. He said it was Preventer business."

"The Preventers?" Remus' brow rose in surprise as he took in the Chinese teen. "The 'secret' organization that is meant to keep the peace?"

"How is it that you know about the Preveners?" Harry sulked.

"Long story short, their commander knows," he gave Harry a pointed look.

"Oh, okay," the young wizard's eyes widened in realization. "Anyway, as I was saying, as we were driving away from the house, he told us something about the Family Reconstruction Act and said they found my brother. Then two days later, I met the rest of them. Then Duo tricked the Dursleys into signing over custody of me and here I am."

"Why did you write to me if you'd found Devlan?" Remus asked, slightly confused, but wanting to deal solely with Harry's issue first. "It sounded like you were desperate."

"I had a slight accident yesterday," Harry bowed his head sheepishly, knowing the werewolf would understand what he was talking about.

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "Well, Harry, that's no reason to run away. In fact, you should tell them, as I'm sure he is as well. I mean, honestly, a son of Lily and James Potter not be, not imaginable. And besides, you live here now, so it's not a breach to tell them, and the fact that Wufei is a Preventer helps."

"Okay, anyone else as lost as I am?" Duo glanced around at the other pilots, who didn't seem to know what they were talking about either. "Alright, old man, spill it."

"Before I do," Remus held up his hand, "Harry, why don't you run upstairs and grab your photo album, that'll help and it will provide D-D-Duo," he stumbled slightly over the name, not sure which to call him, "a chance to see your parents. Also bring the map."

Harry nodded before leaving the room. The five pilots turned to the werewolf curiously.

"Alright, we don't have long before he returns," Remus leaned in closer to the boys, "tell me why you took him away from his aunt and uncle's, and what set him off yesterday."

"I took him away," Duo shot a glare at the werewolf, "because he's my brother and those people were fucking abusing him. I just met him and I could tell that much."

"Please don't accuse me of not knowing, Duo," Remus shook his head sadly. "There was nothing I could do, Dumbledore said it was for the best, and I have no legal right to Harry. Short of killing them, I did what I could when I could. I'm more concerned with what set him off yesterday."

"Duo mentioned something about Dumbledore," Quatre replied, sensing the guilt flowing off the werewolf, but he was also eager to have his suspicions confirmed.

"That doesn't make sense," he scowled slightly. "I thought he made peace with Dumbledore not too long ago."

"Dumbledore was going to pay the Dursleys, Harry's money at that, when Harry died," Duo shook his head, still upset about that. "They were talking about it when I went to get his things from the hotel."

"That still makes no sense," his scowl deepened. "Dumbledore is not the solicitor of the Potter's will, even if Harry didn't make one, he has no right to touch their money. Sirius... right. Okay, I think I know what happened.

"As far as I know, the only communication Dumbledore had with the Dursleys was when he delivered Harry to their doorstep the night his parents died. At that point in time, he thought Sirius had betrayed them and was being sent to jail. If I recall the will correctly, in the event of Harry's death the Dursleys would receive all their money, since they didn't have any other living relatives. Dumbledore probably used that to his advantage and promised it to them so they'd take Harry in. I'm sure there was more to it than that, since they didn't try and kill him off. Now this is only an assumption, I can't know for sure until I talk with him."

"What did actually happen yesterday?" Wufei asked curiously, having not been there for it.

"Well," Harry said from the doorway, having just returned from upstairs, a small book and a piece of paper in his hands, "when Duo said Dumbledore thought I was going to die, I lost control of my magic."

Quatre's face lit up at that pronouncement, so glad he'd been right and that he could possibly help the younger teen. Wufei's eyes darted between the two siblings, his mind whirling through the possibilities and finally reaching a solid conclusion, that's what Lady Une had been talking about with Weasley. Trowa and Heero just sat there stoically, disbelief in their eyes, though no one but the other pilots would be able to tell that.

"Whoa, wait, magic?" Duo looked between his brother and the werewolf, hoping one of them would tell him they were joking. Magic wasn't real, was it?

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded. "I'm actually surprised nothing blew up. The last two times I lost control something did. I blew Aunt Marge up like a balloon, funniest sight ever, or would've been if I hadn't been so mad. And then a few days ago I broke almost everything in Dumbledore's office."

"Okay, start from the beginning, I'm confused," Duo shook his head.

"Alright," Remus nodded. "First off, magic is very real, it's just hidden very well. Harry and I are both wizards."

"Like Rufus Scrimgour?" Wufei asked, his brow furrowed as he remembered his meeting of the older man the previous day.

"I see you have high enough clearance to have met the new British Minister of Magic, then," Remus smiled. "But to answer your question, yes, like Scrimgour. Harry currently attends the British wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I attended the same school with your parents, Lily and James Potter, though Lily was Evans back then. Bring out the photo album, Harry, and we can show some pictures. I'm sure there are some of Hogwarts in there."

Harry beamed and sat down next to his brother, setting the book on the table. He flipped to the first page and everyone leaned in to get a better look. Wufei and Duo gasped in shock when they saw the moving photographs, while Heero and Trowa managed to hold in their surprise rather well, considering, but Quatre just smirked, recalling seeing something similar when he'd last met up with one of his sisters.

"Okay, this is Mum and Dad," Harry pointed to a smiling picture of Lily and James. "This is their wedding. Huh, I didn't realize Nev's mum was maid of honor, learn something new everyday. Anyway, you can see Remus here, and that's Sirius, and that's Pettigrew, wish I could cut him out of the photo but I'd have to cut off Moony's head for that, and Pettigrew just isn't worth it." He turned the page. "Oh, here's a picture of Hogwarts, and that's Dad, Sirius, Remus, and look, I managed to cut him out this time. And that one's Mum and, what the fuck, why is Snape in this picture?"

"Lily and Severus were good friends growing up, up until fifth year that is," Remus shook his head. "Severus Snape is Harry's Potions professor at school, and they don't get along too well. Let me see the map, Harry."

"He hates me," Harry rolled his eyes, handing over the parchment in his hand. "Anyway, that's all I've got of them. The rest are just me and some of my friends. That's me with my two best friends Ron Weasley," here Wufei's eyes widened slightly, he'd met a Weasley and it couldn't be that popular of a name, "and Hermione Granger. That's me with Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. They insisted I take that picture with them at the end of fourth year, after I became silent partner in their joke business."

"So you gave them the Triwizard winnings, eh?" Remus chuckled slightly, pulling his wand and pointing it at the apparently blank paper. "They definitely put it to good use, Sirius would be proud of you, cub. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Anyway, there's me playing Quidditch, it's the wizarding sport," Harry directed all eyes away from the parchment and back to the pictures. "Oops, forgot to take this one out, that's me and the DA, taken at Christmas of last year. Umbridge would've had a field day if she'd found that."

"Did you just do a spell?" Quatre turned his attention back to Remus, hoping to have some magic done so he could see it in action, and looked down at the paper, which was now, what appeared to be, a blueprint of something.

"Password," Harry corrected, and pointed to the top of the paper. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map. Remus, Pettigrew, Sirius, and Dad made it whille they were in school."

"Before you continue reminiscing," Wufei cut in, anxious to have some of his suspicions confirmed, "what do you know about the wizarding war?"

Harry paled visibly as he looked at the Chinese pilot, "What do you know about it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," he shook his head slightly. "Only what little Scrimgour told myself and Lady Une yesterday, and what our contact told us. The five of us will be stationed at the school, Hogwarts, next year, since I apparently have some magical abilites, according to our contact. By the way, consider this your debriefing for your first assignment as Preventers, guys."

"Why us?" Duo asked what the others were thinking.

"Because, Maxwell," Wufei sighed, "we've worked together before and are able to adapt to new situations the best. Not to mention that at least three of us have magical potential."

"Who's the third?" Quatre spoke up, looking at the Chinese pilot curiously. "You already said you had some, and then there's myself. So that leaves...?"

"Apparently, it's Maxwell," onyx eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde. "How did you know you were the second?"

"Oh, my mother was a witch, according to my sisters, who would have had the chance to know her," the former Sandrock pilot looked down a bit sheepishly. "One of my older sisters is also a witch. According to her, I am a wizard, what with all my bouts of accidental magic as a child, though I've had no proper training."

"How do you know it's me?" the braided teen scoffed. "It could be Heero for all we know, I mean, come on, the guy set his own leg for crying out loud. Or Trowa, with his creepy circus stuff."

"It's you, Duo," Remus chuckled slightly, "as I said earlier, it is inconceivable for a son of Lily and James Potter to not be a wizard. Anyway, back to the issue of the war. Well," he figured it would be best for him to start out as he was the elder of the two and had acutally been around for the first war, "there is a dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, who has been terrorizing the wizarding world for decades. His first rise to power came back when I was still in school. He was gaining followers and reeking havoc, not only in the wizarding world but also the Muggle world, that's what we call non magic users. On October 31st almost fifteen years ago, he vanished, completely disappeared. The mark he used to signify his followers was completely gone, many said they were under a curse and that was the only reason they followed him. Anyway, a year ago now, he came back. He was rather quiet the past year, as he didn't want our government to know of his return yet. But after the events of a few weeks ago, we can no longer count on that."

"How did he vanish the first time?" Quatre bit his lip, his mind already coming up with strategic possibilities for this endeavor. "Why can't you just repeat what happened then?"

"That would involve someone dying for me and him making the same mistake of trying to kill me afterward," Harry rolled his eyes, though he did have to give the blonde some credit, it would've been a good plan. "What Remus has failed to tell you, is that the night he vanished he came to my parents' house looking for me. He killed both Dad and Mum, but because Mum refused to just give me up and sacrificed herself for me, his curse rebounded on himself and he fled as nothing more than a spirit."

"Why would he be looking to kill you, you would've been a little over a year old?" Heero had a thoughtful look on his normally blank face. "That doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Because of a prophecy that he only knew half of," Harry shook his head. "He's spent the past year since his return trying to get the prophecy out of the Department of Mysteries, within the Ministry of Magic. However, he failed in that since my friends and I got there first and we accidentally broke it."

"You know it, don't you?" Quatre eyed him calculatingly.

Harry nodded, "I haven't told anyone the contents yet, cause one, I just found out myself, and two, I'm not sure I want to worry my friends about what it says."

"Please tell us, Harry," Duo put his hand on his brother's shoulder, wanting to hunt down and torture this bastard who had done this to him. "We might find a way to stop him if we know it."

Harry scoffed, "Oh, I know what'll stop him, but if you must know it says: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…. Happy now."

"How much of that did he know?" Wufei asked curiously.

"He knew when and to whom," Harry shrugged. "Other than that, he doesn't know, otherwise Dumbledore doesn't think he would've come after me like he did."

"How did he know it was you he needed to eliminate?" Heero gave him a calculated stare.

"He chose me," the younger teen sighed. "He had two choices, two boys who fit all the criteria, me and one of my year mates, Neville, but he chose me and marked me as his equal." He pointed to his scar. "When he failed to kill me, I became the one who could defeat him."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Remus reached across the table and placed his hand over Harry's.

Duo shot the werewolf a glare and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the strong urge to protect his brother. However, he was sure it had something to do with that strange dream he had. He knew the best way to do that was to get Harry to trust him and open up to him, but this man was doing his best to get in the way of that. Harry was his brother, damn it!

Remus coughed slightly, possibly hiding a snigger, before withdrawing his hand. "Well, I think that's enough of this depressing talk. How about you tell these boys something more exciting, like your adventures at Hogwarts?"

"Ha," the raven haired wizard turned an incredulous look at his former professor. "How about you tell your adventures at Hogwarts, it's less likely to get me killed."

* * *

Ammie: Apparently, I'm now wrong about which chapter is the longest. Oh well, times change. Hope you enjoy the new version.


	6. Strange Visitors

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Who did what to who's cow? For how many cookies?

AN: Okay, next chapter. I have to say, it wrote itself, so some things are rather tense. (I still blame Wufei, he's my muse for this story.) Anyway, happy reading.

AN: Outtake added.

Chapter 6: Strange Visitors

The next few days passed in a rather pleasant blur for Harry. It was surprising to him that his new housemates were so accepting of him and his magic, but it was relieving having told them. He was still wary around them, as he wasn't sure if they would really accept him once everything had time to sink in. It was also nice to spend some quality time with Remus, even though Duo kept interrupting them, for inane reasons.

It was now the beginning of July, and Harry was once again making breakfast before anyone else woke up. A little while after he started, Remus walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They hadn't told the pilots of Remus' condition, not sure how well they'd take that on top of the whole magic thing.

"Cub, we need to talk about what's going to happen in the next few days," the older man said quietly, the gravity in his voice catching Harry off guard.

"What's that, Remus?" he asked, pouring some of the freshly made batter into the skillet for pancakes.

"The full moon is at the end of the week, Harry," the werewolf sighed. "I have to go back and get the potion from Snape."

"Oh," Harry bit his lip, he'd completely forgotten about the full moon. "Will you tell anyone?"

"Not if you don't want me to, cub," Remus shook his head. "You're safe here. Your brother and his friends are more than capable of protecting you."

"When will you leave?" he turned to look at his surrogate uncle, fear showing in his eyes at the thought of being alone with his brother again.

"No later than Wednesday," the werewolf stood and went over and gave the small teen a one armed hug. "I have to have the potion a few days before the full moon. But I'll be back as soon as it's over, I promise."

Harry wrapped his arms around the older wizard's waist and cried silently onto his shoulder. Remus had helped him, he was sure of it. Not many people were willing to go up against a fully trained wizard, not even the Dursleys, especially if they weren't sure what he was capable of. They pulled apart as someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"You might want to flip that," Wufei nodded toward the skillet. "Otherwise, it'll burn."

"Thanks, Wufei," Harry went back to the stove to hide his tears. "I completely forgot I'd put that on. Would you like one? Not this one of course, it's ruined, but I can make one for you."

"Thank you, but no," the Chinese teen shook his head. "You and Maxwell may be able to stomach all those sweets but I'd prefer something a bit healthier for breakfast."

"Okay, what would you like?" Harry asked quietly, moving toward the fridge.

"Harry," Wufei was at his side in an instant, holding the refrigerator door closed, "in this house, if you don't want what's offered you make your own, understand?"

Harry flinched slightly, expecting to get hit for his presumptions. However, all that came was a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at Wufei in slight confusion.

"Go back to your pancakes," he offered a slight smile. "I'll be making my own breakfast."

Harry nodded mutely, this was a strange occurrence for him. At the Dursleys they expected him to make them all breakfast, and if they didn't like it, he was forced to make something else. The only time that hadn't happened was when Dudley was on his stupid diet, but then the Dursleys had been too afraid of Sirius to do much about Harry.

Wufei quietly excused himself from the kitchen, saying he needed to grab something from upstairs. The two wizards paid him little heed as he left. He took the stairs two at a time and practically ran to Duo and Heero's room. He slammed his fist into the door repeatedly, causing Trowa and Quatre to come into the hall to see what was going on.

"What?!" Duo wrenched the portal open. "Honestly, Fei, there's a better way to make sure we're up."

Wufei didn't say anything, but pushed passed the braided teen and began pacing the room. Trowa and Quatre entered as well, though much more politely. The four watched their friend in confusion. Wufei wasn't normally this upset by things, unless it had to do with work, but he hadn't been into headquarters since Harry had gotten there.

"What's wrong, Fei?" Duo sat on the bed and began undoing his braid so he could brush his hair.

"Harry thought I was going to hit him," the Chinese teen threw up his hands in frustration, continuing his pacing.

"Were you fighting with him?" Quatre asked, knowing how many arguments Duo and Wufei got into in a day, it wouldn't surprise him too much if Harry turned out similar to his brother.

"No," Wufei turned a scowl on the blonde. "He offered me some of the breakfast he was making and I turned it down. He then asked what I wanted and I told him if we didn't want what was offered we made our own."

"And he thought you were going to hit him for that?" Trowa spoke up, incredulously.

"It's not that uncommon in abuse cases," Duo shook his head sadly, tying off his freshly braided hair. "Though that indicates rather severe abuse."

"But he opens up in front of Remus," Quatre looked confused. "One would think it would be grown ups he was nervous around."

"Possibly," Duo sighed. "But I think it has more to do with the fact that he met Remus at school. He did say he was his professor at one point."

"Or it could be the fact that he's a wizard," Heero said quietly. All of them had had difficulty accepting that fact, until they'd called Lady Une and she confirmed at least part of their story. "Think about it, if he lives away from his relatives during school, he is more than likely in their world. He would've gotten a fresh start there, and not had to worry at all about his relatives' reaction. Now, he doesn't have that reassurance. He is not safely tucked away at school, where he feels protected. Everyone has a safe haven, his just happens to be in the wizarding world."

"Why would he feel protected in a world where there's a psychopathic manic after him?" Duo gave his boyfriend a strange look.

"Did you feel safe in your gundam?" Heero shot back.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" the braided teen scoffed.

"You felt safe in your gundam, even though every time you got inside it, you were in a potentially dangerous situation," the Japanese boy explained. "Nine times out of ten you were in control of the situation, though. In the wizarding world, he feels in control. Yes, he has someone after him, but obviously it's not a constant threat, and he knows how to protect himself."

"That makes sense," Quatre nodded. "But how do we prove to him that we're not a threat?"

"We'll just have to work at it slowly," Heero shrugged. "We can't force him to accept us. One thing we'll have to accept is his magic, he obviously feels very connected to that."

The others nodded and slowly made their way out of the room, leaving the two occupants to finish getting ready for the day. When they arrived in the kitchen, Harry was still at the stove, flipping pancakes, a rather large pile already stacked up beside him, and stirring something in another pan.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Duo bounded over to the stove to peer over his brother's shoulder.

"Pancakes and eggs," Harry shook his head slightly, expertly flipping a pancake one handedly. "I figured that way, if someone didn't want the pancakes, they wouldn't have to do anything extra."

Duo shot a glare in Wufei's direction, but stopped as he saw the shock on the former Shenlong pilot's face. They were going to have to have a serious talk with one Harry James Potter.

When the food was done, they all sat down and filled their plates, Duo filling Harry's since it didn't look like he was going to take much again. Harry tried to protest that he wasn't that hungry, but, with a look from all five pilots, quickly shut up and ate. They finished the meal in silence and then Wufei ran everyone off so he could do the dishes, at which Harry tried once again to protest, but Duo just steered him into the living room.

The six of them settled down in front of the TV, where Duo proceeded to flip through the channels absently. He paused at one point on a channel with a young woman giving a speech.

"Wait," Remus held up his hand as Duo was about to change the channel.

"Why?" the braided teen rolled his eyes. "It's not like we don't hear enough from her already."

"The Vice Foreign Minister has some excellent ideas," the werewolf gave Duo an incredulous look. "Maybe if you'd take the time to listen you'd understand that. Besides, she seems like a very nice girl."

"Yeah, she's nice," Duo scoffed. "If you like annoying, stalker bitches. Any day that I don't hear from Relena is a good day." He half listened to what was being said on the television. "Heero, incoming in five."

Harry and Remus shared a confused look but the other pilots prepared themselves by covering their ears. Harry was reminded of second year, when Ron's mother had sent him a howler. Not five minutes later, Heero's cell phone started ringing. He cringed slightly as he pressed the talk button but didn't put the device to his ear.

"Heero?" a female voice could be clearly heard on the phone.

"Relena," the Japanese teen said into the mouthpiece of the phone. "What do you want?"

"Well," Relena's voice was still loud and clear, "I'm coming back to Earth in a few days and Milliardo and I were wondering if you would like to come to a little get together I'm having." Then she added as an afterthought, "Of course, your friends would be welcome as well."

"Love you too, Ray," Duo said sarcastically, taking the phone from his boyfriend. "Anyway, we won't be able to make it. Sorry, other plans and all. Tell Zechs we said hi, if you manage to see him."

Without waiting for a reply he closed the phone and chucked it onto the side table. He then sat back with a sigh and belligerently changed the channel.

"As I said, any day I don't hear from Relena Peacecraft Darlian is a good day," he shook his head. "Zechs is alright, that's her brother, Milliardo, but Relena won't leave us alone. She's still convinced that Heero and I being together is a sham and if she just got Heero alone for five minutes he'd be hers."

"You actually know her?" Harry looked at his brother in amazement.

"Know her, protected her, want to kill her, yeah," Duo shrugged.

Before anyone could respond to that statement, a flash appeared next to the fireplace. The reaction this caused was instantaneous. The five pilots, Wufei had joined them during Relena's call, all had guns in their hands, appearing out of seemingly nowhere; while Harry and Remus watched in shock as the flash became a large ball of flame. Harry quickly ducked out of sight, sending a hurt look at the werewolf. A moment later, two men appeared in the living room. Duo thought he recognized them from somewhere but he wasn't sure enough about that to lower his gun.

The darker of the two moved first, apparently oblivious to the danger he was in, and made his way toward Remus. The second raised his hands in a non threatening posture, a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Remus!" the first said, grabbing the werewolf's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? My godson is god knows where and you're lounging around watching television? I should kill you myself."

"Padfoot?" Remus asked in disbelief. "But I thought… You were… I saw… What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my goddamn godson," Padfoot rolled his eyes. "Honestly, those fucking Muggles lost him, and we can't find him. This is worse than before, cause this time, we can't call out the posse, cause if everyone found out that Harry Fucking Potter was missing there'd be a mass panic. Not to mention what would happen if Voldemort…"

"Sirius Orion Black, calm down!" Remus shook his friend, getting his attention, as well as everyone else's in the room. "Harry is fine! If you'd sit down, and shut up, I'll explain."

Sirius closed his mouth with a snap and plopped down on the couch Remus had vacated at their presence. He was shock that his usually soft spoken lover had talked to him like that. The old man, that had arrived with him, stared at the werewolf with calculating eyes.

"Are you saying, Remus, that you know where Harry is?" he asked, slight disapproval in his voice.

"Yes, Albus, that's what I'm saying," the werewolf rolled his eyes. "Boys, you can lower your weapons, I can vouch for these two."

"And that means jack shit to us," Duo shook his head, his gun steady. "Honestly, two guys just appear in our living room in a fucking fireball, and you expect us to take your word that they're okay? Bullshit! You two picked the wrong house for breaking and entering."

"Duo, put the fucking gun down," Harry stood up from his spot behind the couch. "Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are that they're here, but shooting them won't accomplish anything, except perhaps making me feel better, especially if you took out the old one, the other I kinda want to talk to."

The braided teen chuckled a bit before clicking the safety on his gun and shoving it in the waistband of his pants, "Whatever you say, little bro. So you gonna introduce us?"

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "This is my godfather, Sirius Black, though I can't explain how he's even alive, and Headmaster Dumbledore. Sirius, Professor, this is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei."

"Harry, my boy, I must ask you," Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "why are you not at your aunt's. We discussed this at the end of term."

"I don't care who the fuck you think you are," Duo shot the old man a dirty look. "But Harry's never going to set foot in that house again. If I can help it, he's never even going to meet those pigs you call his relatives again. Shit, if I see them again, they run the risk of getting a bullet between the eyes, and I worked hard for peace."

"And who are you?" Sirius eyed the braided boy incredulously.

"Duo Maxwell," he smirked. "Harry's guardian. It's a pleasure."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head sadly. "But I must insist you return to your aunt's house. As I said at the end of term, it is the safest place for you."

The cocking of a gun sounded throughout the room and Dumbledore found himself staring at Duo over the barrel. The other pilots just stood back, letting their companion, who they knew was in full Shinigami mode, handle the situation.

"I don't think so," he said evenly. "You will not be taking my brother anywhere near those fucking abusive pigs. And since you technically don't exist in our world, I won't have to destroy the evidence. You can't be charged for murder of a man who doesn't exist, trust me on that one, I know."

"Harry, you can't believe this boy," Dumbledore directed at his student, but didn't take his eyes off the boy with the gun. "Your brother disappeared years ago, the likelihood of a two year old surviving even a day on its own is next to impossible, much less sixteen years."

"But not completely impossible, Headmaster," Harry shook his head. "And as we know, impossible things seem to happen to me quite frequently. So why is it so hard for you to believe that the Muggles found my brother when you couldn't?"

"Okay, Harry," Sirius held up his hands placatingly. "Let's say for a minute that we believe this boy is Devlan, and ignore it for a minute. I want to know which one of them put the wards around the house."

"What wards?" Remus looked confused. "None of them have done magic since we got here, that I'm aware of. In fact, they didn't even know about it until Harry and I told them."

There are wards alright," Sirius shook his head. "Strong ones too, strong enough that we had to use Fawkes to find you, Moony. It's no wonder we couldn't find Harry."

"Are you saying you didn't set them up, Remus?" Albus asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, I didn't," the werewolf shook his head. "I hadn't even thought about it till now. I knew these boys would protect Harry from anything that might try and get him. They're Preventers, Albus."

"It doesn't matter, they would still be inexperienced children against fully trained wizards who have no conscience," the headmaster shook his head. "I cannot trust Harry's safety to them."

"Listen, pal," Duo interrupted once again. "I'm the one with the gun here, so I'm gonna be the one doing the talking. I have no clue what 'wards' you guys are talking about, but I do know that if you keep going on about taking Harry away, I'll throw you out of the house myself. Harry, get over here now, I don't want you near that man. Anyone who's willing to pay someone to beat a child is scum in my book. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him, with Deathscythe." Harry did as he was told, his brother was scaring him at the moment. "Now, listen up, Dumbledork, and listen good, shut up or get the hell out of my house!"

Dumbledore looked up sharply in surprise as he felt something slam into him at the boy's last sentence. Apparently, this boy had activated the wards, but they were stronger than anything the old man had seen, apart from Hogwarts, even stronger than the one's Harry had at the Dursleys. Was it possible? Could this boy really have activated...?"

He slowly reached for his wand, causing Duo to grip his gun tighter and the other pilots to reach for theirs, Heero grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him behind them in the process. But Dumbledore, instead of pointing his wand at the boys, began waving it around the room. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw revealed to him. His hand fell limply to his side and he turned a calculating stare on Duo.

"How did you do it, Devlan?" he asked quietly.

"Whoa, wait, we're now sure he's Harry's brother?" Sirius looked at the old man confused, while everyone else remained motionless.

"Obviously he is, as he has activated the ancient blood wards, and only someone related to Lily could've done that," Dumbledore shook his head. "So, tell me how you did it?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, old man," Duo glared at him.

"Wait," Harry stepped around Heero and put his hand on Duo's shoulder, compelled to speak up, his eyes far away, as if remembering something. "Headmaster, the first night I was here, I had a dream. Before you ask, no it wasn't about Voldemort and he didn't induce it. But it felt like what happened in the graveyard. Mum and Dad and Sirius were there, as was Duo. Duo was talking with Mum and Dad and then you came and let them away. At the time, I was rather upset with you, still am as a matter of fact, so I figured that I just put you in there, blaming you for taking them all away."

"I had the same dream," Duo's eyes widened in realization at his brother's words. "I promised her I would protect you."

"Oh yeah," Sirius snapped his fingers together. "I had almost completely forgotten about that. It was right before you called me back from beyond the veil," he looked at Dumbledore. "Lily and James said they were going to go visit their son in his dreams. Lils said it had something to do with protection or whatnot, I really didn't pay attention. I decided to tag along so I could possibly talk to Harry about what happened at the Ministry. I never got to though, considering as I was about to you showed up to bring me back."

"Interesting," the headmaster's eyes took on their twinkle once again. "Well, Harry, I must apologize for trying to take you away. Apparently, I was wrong, you are much safer here than at your aunt's, as the wards were willingly set up between your brother and your mother's spirit, and not on the promise of money. I will take my leave now. Sirius, I'm sure you want to stay and get to know your other godson. You know how to reach me. Harry, I will see you when school begins. Remus, you should come with me, Severus is waiting with your potion."

Remus nodded as Fawkes appeared above Dumbledore's head and they both disappeared in another ball of flames. A gun went off, but it was too late, Dumbledore was already gone. The pilots replaced their weapons and turned to the remaining man, their eyes calculating. Before anyone could stop him, Harry launched himself from behind his brother and threw himself at Sirius, who caught him in a fierce hug.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, for now, that's all the outtakes I've written, but on the bright side, I've only got four more before I get back to writing the regular story. Hope ya'll enjoy.


	7. Serious Talks

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

AN: Okay, so this one kinda changes topics a lot, but when push came to shove, I figured that neither Sirius nor Duo would let Harry stay unhappy. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 7: Serious Talks

"Harry, I'm so sorry," the Animagus buried his face in Harry's hair. "I didn't mean to leave you."

"Sirius, I was so scared," Harry sniffed into his godfather's shirt. "I saw her curse you and then you fell and Remus wouldn't let me get you. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gone, it never would've happened."

"No, Harry, it wasn't your fault," Sirius reassured him, settling him onto his lap. "I chose to go. There was nothing that could've kept me from that fight, whether you were there or not."

"Harry?" Duo's concerned voice broke through the silence that followed that statement, not sure what they were talking about, but more concerned about his brother's break down. "Are you alright, bro?"

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffed again, but turned to face his brother. "I should've told them I was alright. I didn't mean for them to come here."

"That's alright," Duo ruffled Harry's hair. "It was just a little surprising, is all. Do you need me to get you something?"

"I'll go make some tea," Quatre volunteered, not waiting for Harry's response. "Come on Trowa, you can help me."

The two of them left, the blonde shooting a pointed look at the Chinese teen as he did.

"I need to check in with Lady Une," Wufei said, having got the message the Arabian pilot was sending him, loud and clear. "I need to inform her of the current situation."

Heero went over to his boyfriend's side and laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"No one is blaming you, Harry," he shook his head slightly, not used to doing this kind of thing. "Don't even think that we are."

"Your brother and his friend are right, pup," Sirius said, giving Harry a loving squeeze. "No one blames you for anything. In fact, if they want to blame anyone for the fiasco that just happened, they can blame me, as I was the one that insisted on finding Moony to help search for you. Now, why don't you two tell me how it is that you found each other?"

Harry latched onto the topic with fervor. He explained what happened ever since he arrived at Number 4 up till that day, with Duo cutting in and explaining things that Harry wasn't too sure of and telling his side of the story.

"The colonies," Sirius shook his head ruefully. "Why didn't we think to look there? It makes sense. Anyway, I'm glad you're back Devlan, or do you prefer Duo?"

"Duo," the braided teen chuckled. "I gave myself that name after most of my street gang was wiped out by the plague. I took Maxwell after the Father of the orphanage I lived in after that."

"Alrighty then, Duo," Sirius nodded. "I'm your godfather, Sirius Black, but you can call me either Sirius or Padfoot, I don't care which."

"Or Snuffles?" Harry looked up at his godfather innocently.

"No, never again," Sirius gave a long suffering sigh. "I don't have to use that damned alias anymore, pup, didn't you hear? I was cleared of all charges."

"Really?" the younger wizard looked on the verge of tears. "Fudge finally came to his senses and listened to reason?"

"Actually it was Scrimgour who cleared me, after he took over," the Animagus chuckled. "He was my superior when I worked at the Ministry, and he never truly believed that I did it. After I came back from the veil he even offered me my old job back, but I don't think I'll be taking him up on that. Dumbledore gave me a better offer."

A thoughtful look crossed Harry's face as he was speaking, something was really bothering him.

"How did you come back anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Dumbledore said there was no spell that would bring back the dead."

"You know, that's a strange story and I'm not sure of all the details," Sirius shook his head. "But from what Dumbledore told me, he had an ancient artifact that he used. He said it was called the Resurrection Stone, or something similar, and it's usually used to bring back the spirits of loved ones. They wouldn't be alive but they wouldn't be ghosts either. However, Albus, cunning man that he is, found a loophole. By using the Stone to bring back someone for someone else, they could actually return to their body, and be truly alive."

"Why did he bring you back?" Harry's brow furrowed, and then, realizing what he said, quickly covered, "Not that I'm not glad you're back. But why not someone like my parents?"

"Nice save, pup, but that brings me to the catch," Sirius chuckled slightly. "He had to know the exact spot that the person died. What with the explosion that happened when Voldemort's curse rebounded, there was no way of knowing the exact spot either of your parents died in. So since they weren't an option, he went with the next best thing, me. He stood outside the veil, where I had been thrown in at, and called me back. I was ejected from the veil and unconscious for a few days, in which our esteemed Headmaster decided to tell no one, and then I woke up and found out what was going on and came here."

"I'm so glad you're back," Harry hugged him again. "I'm not upset that he chose you, I missed you."

"I know, pup, I know," Sirius patted his back reassuringly. "But I am so proud of you, Harry. I never got to say that during the fight, but I am. And so are your parents."

"I have a question," Duo looked at Sirius curiously. "If you're Harry's godfather, why did he live with the Dursleys? Aren't the godparents like guardians or something if something happens to the actual parents? I'm sure Father Maxwell explained it to me at some point or other."

"Yes, technically, I should've gotten custody of Harry," the Animagus shook his head grimly. "Unfortunately, Dumbledore thought I betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. The next day, I was accused of killing thirteen people and subsequently thrown in Azkaban, that's the British Wizarding Prison. Twelve years later, I broke out, intending to kill the man I'd been accused of killing in the first place, but Harry talked me out of it, unfortunately the bastard got away, and I was on the run ever since. Well, at least till I died and was brought back to life, then I was cleared of all charges."

"What about his other godparent?" Duo asked the question that had been bugging him since Remus mentioned it. "Remus said he was my other one, but he wasn't Harry's and he didn't know who was. Do you know who it is? Or was?"

"'Fraid I don't," Sirius sighed. "I think only Lil, Jamie boy, and the other godparent know that information. Dumbledore doesn't even know. Though, knowing Lil, it was someone really close to her, James got his way with you, but she got complete say in at least one of Harry's."

"So who was really close to her?" Harry wanted to know who his other godparent was, so he could confront them, if at all possible.

"Well, during school there was always Snivillus, but they had a big falling out Fifth year," the older wizard bit his lip in thought. "Then there was Alice Longbottom. And I believe she was good friends with my cousin, Andromeda, Tonks' mum."

"Snivillus?" Duo's brow rose in curious humor.

"Snape," Harry answered helpfully. "He and Sirius never got along. In fact, one year didn't you try and kill him?"

"It wasn't my fault the git was eavesdropping," Sirius put on a highly affronted look. "And it wasn't my fault he picked the full moon to test his suspicions. It served him right."

"Uh-huh," green eyes rolled in annoyance at his godfather's childish grudge. "It was just lucky for you Dad stepped in. Otherwise, you would've had a guilty lover to deal with and a possibly dead, or worse, Slytherin on your conscious. Of course, you probably never would've had the claim of lover anyway, cause Moony never would've forgiven you for that."

The Animagus spluttered incoherently for a moment before clamping his hand over his younger godson's mouth and shooting a worried look at his other one, "Harry! How did you know about that anyway?"

"Oh, ho, ho," Duo chuckled quietly. "So my godfather's are together, are they? Well, doesn't this provide me with teasing rights? So, tell me, Sirius, who tops?"

"Wh-what?" Sirius spluttered again.

"You know, Duo, I never could figure that one out," Harry shook his head, finally removing his godfather's hand from his mouth. "I mean, I don't see Sirius just rolling over and taking it, but then again, I don't see Remus doing that either. They must've fought for dominance."

"Where did I go wrong?" Sirius sighed dramatically. "Lily would kill me if she heard her two sons talking like this."

"What did you mean, Harry," Heero spoke up, deciding to change the topic before his boyfriend took it too far. "You said Snape would've been worse than dead. What's worse than death?"

"Oh, several things, apparently," Harry shrugged. "I mean, there's the dementor's kiss, which sucks out your soul, um, the werewolf curse, oh, and getting expelled from school, just ask my friend Hermione, and I'm sure there's more, but I don't remember them at the moment."

"You're joking right?" Duo looked up scandalized. "Someone actually thinks getting expelled is a fate worse than death?"

"Werewolves?" Wufei scoffed from the doorway, having heard Harry's answer. "Next you'll be saying dragons are real as well."

"Um, they are," Harry gave the former Shenlong pilot an indignant look. "I've personally come into contact with two dragons, and a werewolf on the full moon. And that's not to mention the merpeople, unicorns, the sphinx, basilisk, and acumantula. Oh, and the three-headed dog, christened Fluffy. I can go get my Care of Magical Creatures book of you're interested."

"You left out that Hippogriff you rescued me on back in third year, Harry," Sirius pointed out.

"I left out quite a few of the ones he wouldn't recognize," Harry rolled his eyes. "You being pureblood and all wouldn't realize that Muggles don't have all of our creatures in their books."

"How did you escape those encounters?" Duo looked at Harry in surprise. "I mean, two dragons and a full werewolf?"

"Luck mostly," Harry shrugged. "And a lot of help from other people. Though, don't get too impressed, one of the dragons I dealt with was only a baby, named Norbert. Me, Ron, and Hermione ended up arranging for him to be taken to a dragon colony in Romania, where one of Ron's brother's works. The other one was chained up. And Sirius here, as well as Snape and the aforementioned Hippogriff, helped out with the werewolf."

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked confused. "Buckbeak wasn't with you when Moony…"

"Long story," Harry interrupted, shooting a quick glance at the others in the room. "To sum it up, Hermione had a time-turner."

"You haven't told them yet, have you Harry?" Sirius gave him a stern look.

"He didn't say anything, so I figured he didn't want them to know," Harry bowed his head sheepishly.

"They have a right to know," the Animagus shook his head, "especially if he's going to be staying here come Monday. And if I know him at all, nothing will keep him away from you, pup, or his godson."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Duo asked, sharing a confused glance with the other four pilots; Trowa and Quatre had just returned with the tea. "Does this have something to do with Remus?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Do you remember Remus talking about his condition, what he called his furry little problem, when he was explaining Duo's disappearance?" They all nodded. "Well," he bit his lip and then sent a pleading look toward his godfather, "Sirius, I can't do it."

"What Harry is trying to tell you," Sirius rolled his eyes, "is that Moony is a werewolf, thus his nickname."

"Whoa, you're telling me, we had a werewolf in our house for several days and no one told me?" Duo shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, come on."

"Lay off it, Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes. "You're only upset about it because you would've wanted to tease the poor man."

"Well, duh," the braided teen stuck out his tongue. "How often does one get to play around with a full werewolf, anyway, huh?"

"Wellll," Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Okay, forget I asked," Duo shuddered slightly, his mind immediately going to what he would do with his boyfriend if he'd been a werewolf. "God, man, now I'm going to have nightmares."

"Oh," Harry shared a mischievous smile with his godfather, "are you talking about all those secret meetings he had back in school with you, Dad, and Peter?"

"Harry!" Duo's face paled drastically, his mind still in the gutter.

Quatre shared a look with the other three pilots, knowing that they had all caught the younger sibling's look. He quickly covered his mouth to hide his amusement at the Deathscythe pilot's expense. It wasn't very often that the prankster among them got a taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was talking about, pup," Sirius chuckled, cottoning on. "We would all sneak out on the full moon and go find our illusive companion and spend hours upon hours with him, doing whatever we wanted, at least till sunrise. And let me tell you, a fully transformed werewolf has a lot of excess energy. Sometimes it would even take both me and Prongs to keep him down."

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick," Duo's hand flew to his mouth.

Harry couldn't suppress it any longer, and burst out laughing, ending up on the floor in his hysterics. Sirius let out a chuckle of his own, before attempting to bring his younger godson under control. Duo looked between the two in incredulous disbelief.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Duo," Quatre said, trying, and failing, to hold back his own giggles. "They were teasing you."

The braided teen just gaped at the blonde Arabian for a moment before narrowing his eyes at the two wizards on the couch, who were still laughing at their own joke.

"Oh, you just wait, little brother," Duo warned threateningly. "I'll get you back for this."

"You're out of your league, Dev," Sirius shook his head, still chuckling. "You must not realize that you don't mess with the brains of the Marauders." He pointed at himself. "And Harry here, he was trained, not only by two of the Marauders, but by two of, who would've been, the next generation, and he's got Marauder blood in him. You can only claim the last."

"Ah," Duo smirked deviously, "but can he claim the title God of Death?"

"Self-proclaimed designations don't count, Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't think they'd appreciate the irony of your own nickname."

Before Duo, Sirius, or Harry, the latter two were sure their intelligence had just been insulted, could say anything, the doorbell rang. Once again, five guns were visible in the pilots' hands. Heero gave out silent orders, and the other four moved into position. Once satisfied, the former Wing pilot went out into the hall toward the door. Wufei moved to where Heero had been standing, pulling a sword out of the umbrella stand stationed there. Duo was stationed in front of the two wizards, ready to protect them should there be trouble. Quatre and Trowa were each standing next to one of the windows in the room, surreptitiously glancing through the sheer curtains. Harry and Sirius were both sitting there, unsure as to why these five boys were so paranoid because of the doorbell, though it shouldn't have surprised Harry that much.

A moment later, they heard two people coming down the hall. They hadn't heard any words being exchanged at the door, but then again it was Heero that went to answer it, and he wasn't much for words. The stoic Japanese teen entered the room once again, followed by a long haired blonde, who Harry thought looked a lot like Lucius Malfoy. The other four pilots had lowered their weapons a fraction at the sight of the newcomer but hadn't put them down yet.

"Stand down," Heero ordered. "It's Zechs. Lady Une sent him."

"Oh good," Duo grinned, slipping his gun back into his waistband. "I'd hate to have to kill ole Zechsy on principle. So what brings you to our doorstep, Zechsy? Relena getting to be too much trouble for you?"

"I'm not hiding from my sister," Zechs ground his teeth in frustration, in truth that's exactly why he was there.

"No one said you were, Zechsy," the braided teen chuckled at the former OZ member's agitation.

"You're Zechs Marquis, aren't you?" Sirius looked at the newcomer curiously. "Known as the Lightning Count. You know you look different without that mask you always wore."

Pale blue eyes turned a scrutinizing gaze on the elder wizard, narrowing slightly in recognition, "And you're Sirius Black, escaped mass murderer."

"Cleared of all charges," the Animagus raised his hands in supplication, not sure if he could trust this new arrival not to shoot him.

"How is it that you know who he is?" Harry asked incredulously, apparently everyone he knew knew more about these people than he did, and he lived with Muggles.

"Read the paper while I was on the run," Sirius shrugged. "Had to make sure they weren't on to me, you know."

Zechs continued to study him for a moment and then turned his gaze to the former Deathscythe pilot. "To answer your first question, 02, the reason I am here is because of your new mission."

"What do you know about it, Wind?" Heero asked, noting the use of the codename.

"Lady Une told me about it," the blonde shrugged elegantly. "And when I heard the specifics of the case I requested to be put on the team. Why are we talking about this in front of civilians? You've never breached protocol this badly, 01."

"Oh, they're cool," Duo shrugged. "But why would you request to be put on the case? It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Relena's back on Earth did it?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… shut up, Maxwell. I requested to be on the case because I have a contact involved in this war," Zechs cast a suspicious glance at Harry and Sirius. "A distant cousin of mine. Lady Une relented seeing as I could be a source of information for the team."

"Malfoy," Harry's eyes widened and he moved farther away from the intimidating blonde, trying to hide behind his brother and godfather.

"How do you know that name?" the icy blue eyes studied Harry's face carefully, finally coming to rest on his barely visible scar beneath his shaggy bangs. "My apologies," he bowed formally, "I did not realize I was standing in front of the great Harry Potter."

Harry cringed slightly, reminded of his first meeting with the elder Malfoy, "Shut up, just shut up!"

Sirius' wand was in his hand almost as fast as one of the pilots' guns, pointed at the blonde, "How well do you know Malfoy? Answer carefully, cause if I think it's the wrong answer, I'll arrest you on the spot."

"My cousin, Lucius, has been in contact with me for several years," Zechs held his hands up in entreaty. "Ever since peace was established. He told me about the war that had taken place, and the fall of the Dark Lord by Potter. He knew that my family were pacifists, but he also knew that I had fought in the war, so he knew my beliefs were slightly different. A little over a year ago, now, he pleaded with me to hide his son, as the Dark Lord had risen again and he didn't want young Draco involved in the war that was sure to come. However, at that time, I could not take a child with me to where I was going, so I politely turned him down."

Sirius, apparently satisfied with the explanation, lowered his wand.

"Yeah, terraforming on Mars isn't that great for a child's social life," Duo snorted.

"That must be why Malfoy was upset at the beginning of last year," Harry muttered under his breath.

"That is beside the point now," Zechs shook his head. "We have been given a new base of operations. According to the instructions Lady Une was given you are to memorize the address, all of you, and then burn the paper. We will be leaving in the morning and someone from the wizarding peace organization will be waiting for us at the airport."

Heero took the paper Zechs held out and quickly scanned and memorized it, then handed it to Wufei. It made its way around the pilots until it ended in Duo's hand. He then tried to hand it to Harry, but he shook his head, a faint smile pulling at his lips.

"I don't think I need to read that," he chuckled. "Considering there are only two sides fighting in this war, I already know where it is."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I bastardized one of the Hallows, I know. Anyway, just thought I'd let ya'll know that there will be no Horocruxes in this story, while they're great for J.K. Rowling, I'm going to cut them to make the story more original. But as you can see the Hallows will still be in the story, even if just in passing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think. Next chapter we meet the Order, as well as some others that I felt like throwing in. Have a good day, and all that jazz.


	8. The Order of the Flaming Chicken

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: You know, I can't say I probably wouldn't write this if I did own the characters, but since I don't own them, I'll just play around with someone else's genius.

AN: Whew, this is a long chapter. It might take the place of the longest in this fic, so far. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and if anyone has suggestions for someone to pair with Draco, I'm taking them now. So far the pairings are thus: 01x02, 03x04, 05xHarry, SiriusxRemus, and RonxHermione.

Anyway, on with the show.

Second AN: I added in the Outtake, yay me, and changed a few minor things.

Chapter 8: The Order of the Flaming Chicken (1)

Harry Potter was rudely awakened the next morning by his frantic brother. It was still early, the sun hadn't even come up yet, but the braided teen was beyond consolation. He was speaking hurriedly, and Harry, in his sleepy state couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

"Duo," Harry groaned, falling back on his pillow, "you're going to have to slow down, I can't understand you."

"Harry," Duo threw up his hands in frustration, "you have to get up. We leave in an hour, and I can't find Sirius anywhere. He wasn't in his room."

Harry muttered darkly about the earliness of the hour, but stretched in preparation of getting out of bed. As he straightened his legs out, his foot came into contact with something solid, something that shouldn't have been in his massive bed. He focused bleary eyes on the culprit and then groaned again.

"Padfoot," he sent a vicious kick at the giant dog lying across the foot of his bed. "Get up, Padfoot, Duo's looking for you."

The grim like dog just opened one eye, before growling quietly and rolling over, falling instantly back to sleep. Harry sighed and crawled over to the canine, with Duo watching in disbelief.

"Oi, Snuffles!" he yelled in the dog's ear. "If you don't get up now, I'll use one of my Weasley products, and shove it up your ass. If you're not fast enough, I'll make sure it's a Decoy Detonator."

The large black dog leapt to his feet, as Harry began pulling at his tail. He glared at the raven haired teen before transforming into his irate godfather.

"Harold James Potter!" Sirius growled, sounding like his Animagus form. "I told you I don't like that fucking name. And if you ever threaten my ass again, I'll sic Moony on you at the next full moon, without his potion."

"Well, Duo," Harry squinted at his brother, having just realized he hadn't put on his glasses, "I think we figured out who tops. Remus just blushes and stammers when anyone threatens his ass. Anyway, Sirius, Duo says we've only got an hour till we leave, so you'd better go get ready."

Muttering darkly under his breath, Sirius left the room. Harry scrambled back to the head of his bed and quickly located his glasses. He had to admit that was the most fun he'd had since he'd left school for the summer. It wasn't every day he got to pick on his godfather like that.

"Um, Harry," Duo gaped at the spot his godfather was just in, not sure what the hell was going on, but it was fucking awesome. "Why was our godfather just a dog?"

"About that," Harry chuckled nervously, not too sure of his brother's tone. "You see, when Sirius was in school, he, Dad, and Peter became unregistered Animagi, which is a person who can magically turn into an animal at will, thus their nicknames. You just saw Padfoot, Sirius' Animagus form."

"Sweet!" the braided teen's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Can you do it?"

"I probably could if I was trained and stuff, but I can't right now," the wizard shrugged. "According to Remus, it's not easy, but I'm sure if Sirius helped me out, as well as Hermione, I could figure it out."

"He's so going to have to teach me," Duo shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. "If I can't do anything else, I've got to do that. Oh shit," he quickly remembered why he was in his brother's room to begin with. "Harry, you've got to get up and pack, we're leaving."

Before Harry could respond he was gone. He shook his head and climbed out of bed. He went to the closet and pulled on an outfit, he didn't really care what it was at this point. He then gathered up all the remaining clothes, clean and dirty, and threw them into his trunk. Mrs. Weasley was sure to wash them all anyway, so why bother separating them. He cast a quick glance around the room and didn't see anything else he'd gotten out, he hadn't really unpacked, as he was sure his brother was going to kick him out at the earliest convenience. With that thought, he called Hedwig over and sent her ahead to headquarters. He then shrugged and grabbed the handle of his trunk, dragging it out into the hallway.

The scene that met him outside his room appeared to be utter chaos, albeit somewhat organized. Duo was darting from room to room, what he was doing his brother wasn't sure, and the other occupants of the house were skirting around him as if this was a normal occurrence. As he watched, Duo suddenly exited from one of the rooms, only to run straight into Wufei, causing the Chinese pilot to loose his balance and drop the bag he was carrying. The raven haired pilot let off of long string of something in a foreign language that Harry didn't know, but if his tone was any indication he was definitely cursing the braided teen.

"You stupid baka, can't you watch where you're going?" he finally said in English, picking himself up off the floor. "It's not like we'll forget anything, Maxwell. Worry about yourself."

Duo just jumped to his feet, seemingly ignoring what the other boy was saying, "Sorry bout that, Fei."

He then took off in the direction he'd been going before the little run in. Wufei just rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs.

"Don't mind them," a voice said from beside Harry.

Harry turned quickly, having not heard anyone approach him. "Oh, hi Quatre. I didn't see you."

"That's quite alright," the blonde smiled. "Would you like me to carry your trunk? Trowa's already taken my things downstairs."

"Uh, um, no, I can get it," Harry shook his head.

"It'll go faster if I carry it," Quatre smiled indulgently. "Trowa may insist that I not carry my own things, but I'm not weak, you know."

"I… I… uh, I… I didn't mean that," Harry stammered, not used to anyone but his friends offering him help.

"Here, let me just take one end," the blonde offered placatingly. "That way, it'll go a bit faster. Heero will be upset if we're not ready to go on time."

Harry paled slightly, but the blonde had moved in such a way that he didn't notice. Without another word, the pair of them each lifted an end of the rather heavy trunk and started toward the stairs. Before they could head down, however, Trowa came up and relieved them of their burden without a word.

"Trowa," Quatre called after his lover in exasperation.

Harry tried to stifle his giggles at the blonde's expression, but he really couldn't help it, it was worse than when Hermione got upset with Ron. Quatre shot him a mock glare before taking off after the auburn haired teen. He finally caught up with him at the door.

"Trowa, do you realize how long it took me to get him to let me do that much?" the blonde sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "He's never going to open up to us if we can't find some common ground."

"I'm sorry," the unibanged teen shrugged. "I was just trying to help."

"I know you were," Quatre smiled slightly. "It's just Harry's not used to this kind of thing."

"I know," Trowa sighed, pulling his boyfriend more securely into his arms. "Next time I'll let you have your moment with Duo's brother."

Quatre beamed at him. Without really thinking about it, Trowa lowered his head and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own.

At the top of the stairs, Harry watched the two pilots, a small smile on his face. It was nice to see two people who were actually affectionate with each other without them being blatantly sexual about it, like Seamus and Dean, or trying to hide it, like Sirius and Remus.

"So," Sirius had come to stand beside his godson, "I take it those two are together?"

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded, not looking away from the scene below. "As are Heero and Duo, so you really shouldn't try and hide your relationship with Remus, they're okay with it."

"I still don't know how you figured it out, pup," his godfather shook his head. "But I'm glad you approve, it would've been hard, knowing that you were against us."

"Well, you'll just have to let him know when we get to Headquarters," Harry smiled cheekily. "That way, it won't be a secret anymore and you two can finally come out of the closet."

"Come on, pup," Sirius ruffled Harry's unruly hair. "Let's get down there before your brother finds us. He was asking me if I'd seen some kind of detonator."

The two of them made their way down the stairs and waited for the others by the door. Quatre and Trowa were still there, having brought all their things down first. Wufei showed up a few minutes later, carrying several bags and dropping them on top of Harry's trunk. Zechs and Heero arrived just moments after, but the only thing the Japanese teen had was a laptop case.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Heero finally called up the stairs, "Duo, we leave in five minutes, if you're ass isn't down here we're leaving without you."

Duo appeared at the top of the stairs and then ran down them, coming to a stop next to Heero. He dropped the three duffle bags from his shoulders and proceeded to unzip one of them and began rummaging through it.

"Hey, Hee-chan, you haven't seen my…"

Heero held something out for Duo to take.

"What about…"

He once again handed something to his boyfriend.

"And…"

With a long suffering sigh, he reached into his back pocket and pulled something else out before handing it to the braided teen.

"Thanks, Hee-chan," Duo beamed, zipping up the bag. "Okay, all set. We ready to go?"

"We've been ready, Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes. "We were just waiting on you, as usual."

"Rashid will load the truck for us," Quatre said when Wufei was done, not wanting an argument this early in the morning. "Wufei, Zechs, you're going with him. The rest of us will be riding in the van with Auda."

"We'll be taking a Preventer plane to London, where one of our contacts will be waiting for us," Zechs interjected as the Maganac began loading the bags. "Codename: G-boys."

"Who came up with that one?" Duo rolled his eyes as a van pulled into the drive.

"Lady Une," Zechs shrugged. "She seemed to think it was fitting, considering the team."

After that, they all piled into their respective vehicles and made their way to the airport. Harry was a little disappointed when, on the plane, they had to divide into pairs to sit down. Duo had chosen to sit with Heero, which wasn't surprising, but Sirius had opted to sit next to Zechs. Harry had questioned him about this, and he had said it was because he didn't quite trust him and he wanted to keep an eye on him. So that left Harry sitting with Wufei, as Trowa and Quatre were obviously sitting together. It wouldn't have been too bad, except the Chinese pilot didn't seem like much of a conversationalist, if Harry's prior trip with him was anything to go by. So, bored and tired, considering the hour he was woken up, Harry ended up sleeping through his second plane ride ever.

When they landed at Heathrow Airport, the pilots led Sirius and Harry through the security checkpoints, flashing their Preventer badges so they could make it through quickly.

"So," Harry trotted alongside Sirius, his curiosity evident in his voice, "who do you think they're sending to pick us up? I hope it's not Hagrid, he'll stand out too much."

"You're right about that, pup," Sirius chuckled slightly. "No, I think Dumbledore would send someone a bit less conspicuous. Possibly Arthur and Molly?"

"Oh god, I hope not," Harry groaned. "Not that I don't like them, don't get me wrong, but Mr. Weasley would be too enthralled by all the gadgets to pay much attention to who's around him."

"What are you two talking about?" Duo asked from just in front of them.

"Oh," the younger wizard shrugged. "Just who from the Order of the Flaming Chicken would come and pick us up."

"Did you come up with that one, pup?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I got it from the twins," Harry chuckled slightly. "Though it's rather insulting to Fawkes, I don't think he's a flaming chicken, but it's still funny. But honestly, I don't really care who they send, as long as it's not someone like Snape."

8888888

"Why am I here again?" a pale blonde teen questioned the man beside him, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

He couldn't understand why he wasn't left back in his room at the house they were staying in. It wasn't like he would intentionally get on the wrong side of the other occupants. He wasn't suicidal after all. But no, his godfather had insisted on carting him off to a Muggle airport to pick up some Muggle group that was supposed to be able to help in the war.

"I will tell you this once more, but only once," the dour man beside him sneered. "I brought you with me because one: I don't trust you alone in a house full of Gryffindors, and two: one of our contacts might recognize you, if they don't see this absurd sign that Hagrid made. And if you ask again, Draco, I will hex you into next week, and then I will make you clean all my cauldrons."

"Fine!" Draco sat back with a petulant pout on his face and resigned himself to wait for the stupid Muggles.

Five minutes later, an arriving flight was announced and Snape stood up, for it was indeed Severus Snape who had been sent to welcome the Muggle peacekeepers. He gave a long suffering sigh and held up the garish sign that the Hogwarts groundskeeper had made for him. He felt like such an idiot doing so, but it was needed, though why Dumbledore couldn't have sent someone else was beyond the Potions Master.

The passengers arrived, but no one seemed to pay any heed to the sign he was holding. With another sigh he almost sat back down, that was until his eyes landed on the two least likely people he thought he'd ever see in a Muggle airport.

"Impossible," he said under his breath. "This is too rich. Potter thinks he can run away and hide with that mutt of a godfather of his, while the entire Order is bending over backwards trying to find his sorry ass."

Just then, one of the six people surrounding the two wizards noticed him, a girl with a long chestnut braid, and nodded in his direction. He saw the others look in his direction too, but Potter and Black seemed oblivious to the exchange. Without words they began heading in their direction.

"So," the braided teen, who Snape now realized was actually a boy, said, "you must be with the Order of the Flaming Chicken."

"You must be misinformed, I've never heard of that organization," Snape scoffed. "Now run along with your little miscreant friends."

"No, we weren't misinformed," the braided boy smirked. "Harry said it was alright to call it that."

Behind him, Harry groaned, "I'm cursed, Sirius, that's got to be it. Fate is out to get me, why else would Snape be here, with Malfoy of all people, and have Duo run his mouth like that."

"Oh look, it's the prodigal pothead," Malfoy sneered. "What's the matter scarhead, not quite able to handle me without your two sidekicks?"

"Listen," Duo smiled at the blonde boy, throwing his arm around the Slytherin's shoulders companionably. "Malfoy, was it? Yeah, I would suggest you cut it out, or I'll kill you, Zechs' cousin or not."

Draco gulped, no one should be that amicable while threatening someone else, it just wasn't right. He nodded slowly, to show he understood the threat.

"Glad we understand one another," Duo clapped him on the back. "By the way, Snapey-poo, I'm Duo Maxwell. That there is Heero Yuy, then there's Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Zechs Marquis, or Milliardo Peacecraft, whichever one he prefers. We're the G-boys."

"Duo, please just shut up," Harry put his head in his hands, he was so dead. Snape was going to kill him before Voldemort even got a chance. "Can we just go now, Professor, please?"

"What's the matter, Potter?" Snape smirked. "You don't like this boy digging your grave for you? I'm sure the Headmaster would be very interested in where you've been hiding for the past week or so since school ended. I don't know what he'll say when he finds out you've been with these Muggles."

"Oh, he'll say he's sorry and that it's the safest place for him to be," Duo piped up.

"I must apologize, Mr. Snape," Quatre spoke up, elbowing Duo out of the way. "You must forgive Duo, he tends to be a bit of a prankster, and a loud mouth. But he is one of the best in the business. He may act the jester, but he takes his job very seriously. So rest assured my good man, he will protect you and your students when the time comes."

"Anyway," Duo pushed his way forward again, "can you poof us to this Headquarters place? It's been a long day, with a long flight, and some of us would like to get out of the crowds."

"Of course," Snape sighed, he just had to be stuck with a new prankster as well as Potter and Black.

"Very well," Quatre took over once again. "Please lead the way."

The pilots, along with Harry and Sirius, followed Snape and Malfoy out of the airport and onto the crowded London street. Instead of hailing a cab, like the pilots thought he would do, Snape led them around the building until they were in a secluded area. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, raising it into the air. A loud BANG sounded and six guns came out of hiding as a triple-decker, purple bus appeared.

"Magic, Duo," Harry sighed, putting his hand on his brother's so he'd lower the gun.

"Oh, right," the braided teen chuckled, slipping his gun away.

The other pilots followed his lead, and then entered the bus behind Snape. They were shown to their seats on the lowest deck by a pimply faced young man, who identified himself as Stan Shunpike.

"Well now, if it innit 'Arry Potter," Stan said as soon as Harry took his seat next to Wufei again. "Wha' choo been doing? 'Aven't seen you since las' year."

"I've been alright, Stan," Harry sighed wearily, knowing Stan to be quite talkative from his first trip on the bus. "Been keeping busy with school and things."

"More than that, if wha' the Prophet says is true," the conductor continued. "Read bout you facin' You-Know-Oo in the Ministry not too long ago."

"Listen, Stan, I'd really rather not talk about that, if it's all the same to you," the raven haired wizard shook his head.

"Alrigh'," Stan nodded. "'Ey, wan't that Sirius Black that got on wif you?" he asked. "'Eard 'e was cleared o' all charges. Funny innit, firs' time we met 'e'd jus' broken ou' o' Azkaban."

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Wufei leveled the talkative young man with a glare.

"Right you are," he shuddered slightly before beating a hasty retreat to his seat behind the driver.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it," Harry said quietly, not looking at his seating partner. "He was just trying to be friendly."

Before the Chinese teen could answer, the bus gave a mighty lurch forward, followed quickly by another loud BANG and they were off, rolling across a country lane at speeds which rivaled that of the gundams. At the initial shock, the six former pilots were forced to grab their seats, just to remain in them, however, after a few moments were able to recover and maintain their balance quite well.

There were several stops, though varying parts of the country, before the bus finally gave a final BANG and was rolling down a rather quiet London street. The Knight Bus came to a stop next to a small courtyard in the center of the square and Snape indicated for the pilots to get off.

"That was the best bus ride ever!" Duo said, bounding off the vehicle. "Why can't every bus go that fast? Then the whole world would be like one big gundam, it'd be awesome!"

"Of course you would think so, Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes, smacking the braided teen upside the head.

"Wuffers!" he exclaimed, rubbing his abused head, however, Heero's hand appearing at the base of his braid cut off anything else he was about to say.

As the pilots surveyed the area, they noticed a slight problem. The house they were instructed to go to didn't seem to exist. They all turned to stare at their escort.

"Um, Snapey," Duo said, biting his lip. "I think you made a mistake. The place isn't here."

"Just think about what the note said," Harry answered before his professor could even open his mouth.

The pilots did as requested and with barely concealed surprise they watched as number twelve Grimmauld Place appeared before their eyes. Duo was the first one to snap out of his shock and started bouncing toward the door.

"This is so cool," he laughed. "Harry, you're going to have to tell me more. I want to know everything that's possible with magic."

Snape shot an evil look at the young raven haired wizard before moving to the door of number twelve. When they were all safely inside they found themselves facing three wands.

"It is I, Severus Snape," the Potions Master rolled his eyes at the new security measures, "Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, spy on the side of light. My godson is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco piped up immediately afterward, having gone through this when he first arrived, "in the custody of the Order of the Phoenix for my protection from the Dark Lord after my father's arrest in the Department of Mysteries."

The two Slytherins were allowed passed, and Harry realized they were making sure they were actually who they appeared to be.

"I'm Sirius Orion Black," Sirius spoke up next, realizing the same thing Harry had. "I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, and Dumbledore brought me back."

"Harry James Potter," Harry shrugged. "Last year, at my trial, you, Kingsley, gave Mr. Weasley a magazine that you said Snuffles might like."

"That's Harry," the tall black man beamed. "Now for the others."

"Duo Maxwell," the braided teen shrugged, knowing he'd have to be the one that spoke first. "Preventer, and all around nice guy, except when I'm not."

"And you would say that even if you were masquerading as the real Duo Maxwell," a grizzled old man snarled, one of his eyes spinning madly in its socket. "Tell us what G-boys stands for. We'll know if you're telling the truth."

Duo stepped back and let Heero take charge.

"Heero Yuy," the Japanese boy said. "Agent 01, pilot of Gundam Wing."

"Duo Maxwell," he stepped forward again. "Agent 02, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe."

"Trowa Barton," the circus performer nodded. "Agent 03, pilot of Gundam Heavyarms."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner," the petite blonde smiled. "Agent 04, pilot of Gundam Sandrock."

"Wufei Chang," onyx eyes rolled in annoyance. "Agent 05, pilot of Gundam Shenlong."

"Zechs Marquis," the former OZ member shrugged. "Also known as the Lightning Count, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Agent Wind, pilot of the Tallgese and Epyon."

"You are the Gundam pilots?" the only female in the room asked in disbelief. "But you're so young. You would've had to have been what, 15, when you fought the war?"

"Well, technically, I turned fifteen during the war," Duo pouted, not really liking that he was apparently the youngest among his friends.

"Do they pass your little test, Moody?" Harry asked the one with the strange eye. "Can we go now? I want to introduce them to Ron and Hermione. By the way, hi, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry," the girl beamed at him.

Harry smiled back and grabbed Duo's hand, something the former Deathscythe pilot found rather amusing, and began dragging him toward a set of stairs leading downward. Without a word, the other pilots followed the two brothers, leaving the three Aurors watching them in shock.

"That boy with the braid, Duo, looks familiar," Moody narrowed his good eye suspiciously. "And what the blazes was Potter doing with them? Dumbledore said he'd been kidnapped."

"I can't answer that, Alastor," Kingsley shook his head solemnly. "But I'm glad he's back, all the same."

"He seems to be doing alright," Tonks shrugged, moving off toward the kitchen as well. "I want to see the others' reactions to these new Muggles."

As soon as Harry opened the door to the kitchen, two streaks, one brown and one red, launched themselves at him. The pilots braced themselves for impact, but apparently Harry wasn't as prepared as they were and when the bodies, for that is what they were, collided with him, he toppled to the ground laughing helplessly.

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," the brunette sobbed, clinging to the raven haired teen. "Why didn't you write to us?"

"Yeah, Harry," the other said. "Ron wouldn't tell us anything when Hedwig arrived, but then she took off again almost immediately."

"Hermione, Ginny," Harry rolled his eyes, still laughing. "Let a man breathe here. I'll explain everything, if you just let me up."

"Friends of yours, Harry?" Quatre chuckled slightly.

"Oh, right," Harry smiled sheepishly. "Guys, this is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley. Hermione, Ginny, these are the Preventers that are going to be at the school this year. I'm sure Dumbledore mentioned that they were coming."

Hermione nodded, turning to greet the newcomers, but her eyes widened when she spotted Duo. Her hands flew to her mouth and she began bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my god," she squealed slightly. "You're Gundam pilot 02. I saw you on the news when you were captured. I couldn't believe they were going to execute you. I never believed that you were a terrorist. I was ever so happy when I heard you'd escaped."

"What?!" Harry turned an incredulous gaze on his brother.

"Heh, heh," Duo scratched his neck nervously. "Well ya see, it's like this Harry, you're the savior of this world and me and the guys are the saviors of ours. Don't kill me."

As he said the last bit he ducked behind Heero, hoping his boyfriend would save him from his brother's wrath. The Japanese boy just rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

"We'll talk later, Duo," Harry's eyes narrowed, and Quatre had to hide his sniggers at how much Harry sounded like his brother at that moment. "So, Hermione, where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's sulking," Ginny answered. "He wanted to go pick up the Muggles, but Dumbledore insisted that it be Snape and Malfoy. He wanted to see the airplanes, especially after Hermione told us what they actually were."

"You mean some people here don't know what an airplane is?" Duo said indignantly, as if it were a personal insult. "Next you'll be telling me they don't even know about the colonies."

"What colonies?" Ginny cocked her head to the side curiously.

"This is outrageous, Harry, you can't stay here," he shook his head. "I'll take you to L2 if I have to, but you can't stay with these backwater cretins."

"Duo, calm down," Remus said, entering the room with Sirius. "You know you can't take Harry away yet. I'm sure he'd be more than willing at a later date to accompany you to the colonies and know what it is you fought so hard for."

"Don't talk to me, Remus, I'm mad at you," the braided teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Duo," Remus sighed quietly, his godson was too much like Sirius. "But to be fair, you didn't tell me about yourself either."

"Fine," amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'll forgive you, if you teach me that Animagus thing."

"You're talking to the wrong godfather, Duo," the werewolf chuckled. "You'd have to talk to Padfoot about that."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by another woman's voice.

"All of you, out of the kitchen," Molly Weasley commanded, bustling through the door. "We'll be having lunch shortly, but I have to make it. Harry, dear, I'm so glad you're safe, when Dumbledore told us you'd been kidnapped we were beside ourselves with worry."

"I'm sorry I didn't write and tell you I was alright, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled sheepishly. "I was just confused."

Molly scowled slightly in confusion, but quickly recovered, "That's alright, Harry, dear. Now go on upstairs, I'm sure Ron will be glad to see you."

"Come on, Duo, you have to meet Ron," Harry beamed at the Weasley matriarch, once again grabbing his brother's hand in his excitement.

"Okay, Har, we'll meet this friend of yours," Duo chuckled, grabbing Heero's hand before he was too far away. "You guys coming, I'm sure you're dying to meet a friend of Harry's too."

Quatre chuckled quietly, but nodded, following the trio out the door. Trowa and Wufei shared a look before following them as well. Hermione followed them as well, slipping out of the room before Mrs. Weasley could wrangle her into helping with lunch. Ginny wasn't so lucky. Zechs, however, shook his head and then turned his attention to Sirius.

"Mr. Black," the blonde said quietly, "would you please tell me where I might find my cousin? I need to have a few words with young Draco."

Sirius nodded and led the former OZ member out of the kitchen.

Upstairs, Harry found Ron in the room they had shared on their previous visit to Grimmauld Place. He smiled slightly at Ron's scowling form, but the redhead didn't appear to notice his presence yet.

"Go away, Hermione, I don't want to talk to you," he shot over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

"Oh, if that's the way you feel, I'll just leave then," Harry bit back a laugh.

"Harry!" Ron's head whipped around. "When did you get back? No one said anything about you being found."

"I just got here a few minutes ago," Harry shrugged, moving into the room so the others could come in as well. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet the Preventer group that's going to be stationed at Hogwarts. This is Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Guys, where'd Zechs go?"

"He probably wanted to talk with that bratty little cousin of his," Duo shrugged. "He's got this thing about family. He'll even defend Relena." He shuddered slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't like her," Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't write. I was kinda busy."

"Harry, is there something you want to tell us?" Hermione leveled him with her 'I-know-you're-hiding-something-so-you'd-better-tell-me' look. "Why are you so friendly with these people? And why did Remus say Duo was his godson?"

"She's pretty quick, squirt," Duo beamed, ruffling Harry's hair. "She kinda reminds me of, well, Fei. You can keep her."

"Don't do that, Duo," Harry huffed indignantly, trying to soothe his naturally untidy hair. "God, not all of us inherited Mum's perfect hair ya know."

"Oh, I'm sure mine would be just as messy if I kept it short like yours, squirt," Duo stuck out his tongue childishly. "Have you noticed the bangs?"

"Nope, got too distracted by the rope hanging down your back," Harry shot back, giving a slight tug to his brother's braid.

"You seem smart, for a woman," Wufei rolled his eyes, deciding to answer the questions before the two became even more childish. "I'm sure you've heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

"Well, yeah," Hermione scowled, not sure whether to be insulted by this boy or not. "But we all know that Harry's parents died and his only living relative was his aunt."

"Not so," the Chinese teen shook his head. "You see, my companion," he indicated Duo, "was thought to be an orphan and grew up on the streets of L2. However, to get into the Preventers, a DNA test is required. It was discovered that Duo here, is actually one Devlan Evan Potter, Harry's older brother."

"Whoa!" Ron looked between the two still squabbling brothers and then back to Wufei. "So Harry wasn't an only child. But what happened?"

"Peter lost him the night I was born," Harry supplied, caught in a headlock by Duo.

"You mean they trusted that rat with him?" the redhead scowled. "Why would they do something like that?"

"As Remus said when he explained it to us," Harry sighed, pushing his brother off him, "that was before they even suspected a traitor in their midst."

"That makes sense," Hermione nodded, still frowning. "But why weren't you notified before now? I'm sure his DNA was on file."

"And here I thought you knew my story," Duo chuckled. "I was a Gundam pilot, no records were kept about me, I made sure about that."

"Oh, right," she giggled nervously. "Anyway, you should've told us sooner, Harry. You know you can trust us with this."

Before Harry could answer, Ginny knocked on the door and told them lunch was ready. Ron jumped to his feet and led them all downstairs, anticipating the good food that was going to be served.

1. Sorry, I didn't come up with that, I'm not quite sure where I got it, but it was just too funny to pass up.

* * *

Ammie: There it is, the new, improved, edited version of chapter 8, hope ya'll enjoy.


	9. Order Meeting

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I'm so tired.

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. It might not be what some people are expecting, but I have my reasons for doing it this way.

Anyway, I have a question for all of you, I'm debating with myself whether or not the gundams should still be around and if they should be taken to Hogwarts. So do you all want the gundams there or not? And suggestions are still being taken for who to put with Draco, I'm leaning toward one of the Weasleys.

Now, let's get this show on the road.

2nd AN: Outtake has been added in.

Chapter 9: Order Meeting

As lunch was finishing up, the last person Harry wanted to see arrived: Albus Dumbledore. He still hadn't forgiven him for offering the Dursleys money to take him in, and he wasn't quite sure why he did it in the first place. Duo wasn't blind to his brother's discomfort, but he wasn't in a position to do anything about it at the moment, so he kept his peace, but rest assured that man would pay for hurting his brother like that.

"Alright, children, out," Molly Weasley said, bustling Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione out of the room. "We'll call for you as soon as the meeting is over."

"Whoa, hold on a fucking minute," Duo stood up indignantly. "Harry, get over here. Who the fuck do you think you are?" he glared at the redheaded woman.

Harry moved to his brother's side without a word, not really knowing what would happen if he disobeyed and not too keen to find out. The other Hogwarts students paused, looking at him in confusion, though there was a hint of understanding in Hermione's eyes. The adults were staring at the braided teen somewhere between horror at his language and shock that he was telling Harry what to do.

"Listen, Mr. Maxwell," Snape sneered. "We are about to have a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and since they aren't members, they cannot remain, and that includes Potter."

"Are we going to be talking about the war?" Duo shot back crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Dumbledore gave him a curious look before nodding, "Yes, that is what the Order is dedicated to."

"Then Harry has every right to stay," the braided teen smirked triumphantly. "Considering, he's the key player in it."

"If Harry gets to stay, we're staying too," Ron raised his chin defiantly. "Besides, even if you did send us out, he'd just tell us everything anyway."

"Not necessarily, Mr. Weasley," Quatre said diplomatically. "If Harry were told this meeting was confidential, he would abide by that, or face the wrath of 01, who takes leaks very seriously."

Heero met and held Harry's gaze before nodding once to confirm the blonde's words. Harry gulped quietly, he wasn't sure why Quatre had used the number when addressing Heero but he knew not to underestimate his brother's boyfriend. He nodded slowly to show he understood. Ron gaped openly at his best friend, feeling a bit betrayed that he wouldn't tell them.

"Now, I have no say over whether the others stay or go," Duo shrugged, choosing to ignore Ron's look. "That's up to their parents or guardians, but Harry stays."

"And what makes you have a say in Potter's business?" Snape scowled, not liking this little upstart contradicting him.

To everyone in the Order's amazement, it was Dumbledore who spoke up next, "Harry may stay, if that is what you wish," he nodded at Duo. "Arthur, Molly, Severus, you may decide whether the others stay, Miss Granger, I leave the choice to you, but I would ask you to consider what your parents would say."

Hermione moved to stand next to Harry, "If Harry's involved, my parents would be disappointed if I didn't stand by his side."

"Ginny, Ron, you can't stay," Molly said, frowning at Hermione and Duo. "Now out with the both of you."

"Molly," Arthur sighed quietly, "I will not argue with your decision, but I have to agree with Hermione's reasoning. If Harry is involved, even if he doesn't know all the details, Ron will be involved. It would be better if he stayed."

"No, Arthur," Molly shook her head. "It's bad enough the rest of our children are in the Order, I will not have them involved before they are of age. Now out with you."

"Very well," the Weasley patriarch nodded. "You two heard your mother. Run along."

Ron scowled darkly but stomped obediently from the room, with Ginny in tow. Draco looked bored, but he was honestly curious about what his godfather was involved in, not to mention how his long time rival was the key player, as Duo claimed.

"Draco may stay if he wishes," Severus shrugged, knowing that if he stayed, he'd probably get bored and leave halfway through.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and moved to sit next to the Potions Master. Duo took his seat next to Heero, with Harry on his other side. Hermione sat next to Professor McGonagall, and tried to keep the eagerness off her face.

Heero leaned across Duo and said quietly, so only Harry could hear, "No matter what they say, you have clearance to tell the Weasley boy. If he is to be your ally, he will need to be informed."

Molly turned to Dumbledore in outrage, "Dumbledore, you can't be serious, they're just children! They cannot attend this meeting!"

"No, I'm Sirius," the Animagus piped up, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

"And you!" Molly rounded on him, causing him to sink slightly in his chair. "Why didn't you put a stop to this?! You're Harry's godfather! Don't tell me you didn't get custody of him once you were cleared, you've only been talking about it since you broke out of Azkaban."

"No, I don't have custody!" Sirius pushed to his feet, his anger getting the better of him. "I was too busy trying to find him after I woke up to bother with trivial matters like that! And as it is, I won't get custody of him. His current guardian is the best choice at the moment. I wouldn't contest it if my life depended on it. He is legally of age in our world and almost in his. If his superior at the Preventers granted him full custody who am I to argue. And besides that, he's already fought in one war, and more to the point, he won that war. If you can think of a better place for him to be, then say it now. Otherwise, for fuck's sake woman, just shut up and sit down!"

"I like him," Duo chuckled slightly. "But now that that's settled, can we get on with the meeting? My butt's falling asleep."

The other pilots quickly covered their sniggers, while some of the Order members joined them, the rest were looking scandalized. Molly turned her ire on him, but unlike his godfather, he didn't shrink away, he'd faced Relena and Lady Une for crying out loud.

"This is all your fault!" the Weasley matriarch practically screeched. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and taking control of Harry's life like that? He's a child for pity's sake."

"I take full credit," Duo smiled amicably, causing the other pilots to shake their heads. "As for who I am, I'm Duo Maxwell, self proclaimed Shinigami." This cause most of the Order members to scowl, not being familiar with the foreign term. "As for taking control of Harry's life, it's about time someone did. He's not a child, he's a part of this war, like it or not, and he has every right to know what is being planned to take down the bastard that killed his parents and made his life a living hell. And don't tell me he's too young to fight in this war, I was younger than he is when I won peace for the entire galaxy."

"Devlan, that is quite enough," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Molly, if you would be so kind as to sit down, we will begin this meeting."

"One minute, Dumbledork," Duo held up his hand, as soon as the redheaded woman had complied. "I need some answers from you, and I feel that these people should know who they're following before we go on. And don't call me that, my name's Duo."

"What would you like to know, Duo?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, there's been something bothering me about you since I took custody of Harry," the braided teen stood up and began pacing the length of the table. "You see, when I went to pick up his things from the hotel he was staying at with our _darling_ aunt and uncle, I overheard something."

"And what might that have been?" the aged headmaster gave him a curious look, not sure where this was headed.

"Don't interrupt me, Dumbledork," amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. "As I was saying, my aunt and uncle were discussing the fact that they'd lost Harry. They said you wouldn't be happy about it. And I know you apologized back at our house the other day, but it wasn't enough. Now, the thing that really bothered me about it, was when my _dear_ uncle mentioned that you were going to pay them in the event of Harry's death. Now you want to tell me why you promised my brother's money to a bunch of selfish pigs?"

Almost every eye at the table was glued to the Headmaster in outraged disbelief. Only the pilots seemed indifferent to the accusation. Snape, on the other hand, was studying the pacing boy with a calculating look.

"Is this why you were upset with me, Harry?" Dumbledore turned an almost hurt look at the younger sibling.

"Don't talk to him!" Duo snapped agitatedly, his hand reaching for his gun. "You're talking to me here, not him. Now answer the goddamn question."

"Very well, Dev… I mean, Duo," he sighed. "Yes, I did promise them that." Gasps sounded around the table from the Order members, most of the younger Weasleys' held the promise of pain to the old man if he didn't have a good explanation. "Now, I implore you to listen to my reasons. When I dropped Harry off on their doorstep almost fifteen years ago, I knew that the Dursleys would never treat Harry like a son, but I hoped they would.

"With that knowledge, I used the Potters' will as leverage to make them look after him. I may have twisted the words a bit to suit me, but it is all in there if you'd like to take a look, I'm sure the goblins at Gringotts would be more than happy to show it to the Lord Potter. I told them, in my letter, that in the event of young Harry's death, they would receive all the money left to him by his parents, which it does say in the will. However, I told them that if he died while in their care, they would get nothing, which by both wizarding and Muggle law is true. And until Harry wrote up his own will that would hold true, so I never corrected their assumptions that I would be compensating them for taking him in, it suited my needs at the time."

"I get that," the braided pilot nodded. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it, but I can understand. But also know this, Harry will never set foot in that house again. If I should die, he'll live with my friends and be in their custody, and all of you are witnesses of that. Oh, and Dumbledore, you make a stupid mistake like that again, I'll kill you faster than a gundam on descent. We'll discuss the abuse issue later."

"What?!" both Sirius and, amazingly enough, Snape stood up at this offhanded comment.

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall scowled slightly, she'd never seen Harry act like he was abused, he was always so carefree at school, and never backed down from a teacher, even in the most impossible of situations.

"Oh, apparently not everyone knows about that," Duo chuckled darkly. "I may have only just met Harry a few days ago, but I know what it's like, I grew up on the streets after all."

"Duo, don't," Harry pleaded quietly, bowing his head, this wasn't supposed to happen, his brother wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"No, Harry," he shook his head, "I'm going to say my piece. It's time they suffered for what they did to you."

"Surely, you're overreacting," Dumbledore looked shocked. "I knew they never treated him like they did their son, but what you are suggesting is not possible. Is it, Harry? Please tell your brother that he is mistaken."

"But he's not," one of the twins spoke up, Harry couldn't be sure but he thought it was George. "Don't you remember Fred?" Yep, it was George.

"Oh yeah, when we rescued him before his second year," Fred nodded. "There were bars on his window…"

"and locks on his door…" George echoed.

"We had to pick through them to get to his trunk…"

"in the cupboard under the stairs."

"His clothes were hand-me-down's from his whale of a cousin," Hermione shook her head. "And he never wanted to go home for the holidays, in fact if he was allowed, he'd probably stay over summer break as well."

"Please stop," Harry sniffed, looking at the table.

A gentle hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder, but he still flinched at the sudden contact. It didn't leave, in fact, the person pulled Harry into a loose one armed hug, offering him reassurance through this. He gave the person a sidelong glance and was rather surprised to find it was Wufei who was offering him comfort, the Chinese teen just didn't seem the type.

"You see, even his friends noticed," Duo snapped.

"Stand down, 02," Heero commanded quietly, taking note of Harry's current state, and the former Deathscythe pilot snapped to attention. "As you said, we'll discuss it later. Right now, we need debriefing on the situation at hand. Dumbledore, continue with the meeting."

The Order was surprised to hear the commanding tone coming from the Japanese teen, it sounded like he was used to taking control of any given situation. As the braided teen took his seat once again, the Headmaster stood up to begin the actual meeting.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Yuy," he nodded at the former Wing pilot, valiantly taking control of his own emotions and continuing on as usual. "As you have all noticed, since they have already caused quite a stir, the Muggle group that volunteered to help us with our cause has arrived. I will let them introduce themselves."

He once again sat down and the Japanese teen pushed slowly to his feet. He surveyed the surrounding wizards with a blank look, but his mind was assessing them for weaknesses and strengths.

"I am Agent 01, head of this operative, you may call me Heero Yuy when addressing me in a non professional situation," he said in a monotone, then pointed to his right where Duo sat. "This is Agent 02, or as he has already informed you, Duo Maxwell. Agent 05," he indicated the Chinese teen with his arm around Harry, "Wufei Chang. Agent Wind, Zechs Marquise," he continued around the table. "Agent 03, Trowa Barton. Agent 04, Quatre Winner. If you have any information pertaining to our mission, you are to inform either myself or 04, the others will do in the case of an emergency, however, I would prefer that it go to myself or 04.

"We are here to help you finish your war, but we ask that you do not get in our way. We know what we are doing and, as Black already pointed out, have fought in two wars, and won both of them." And with that being said he took his seat once again.

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet once more, "Now, as most of you know, Voldemort failed to retrieve the prophecy at the end of last year."

"Only because Potter and his friends stopped him," Snape cut in scathingly, but there was something off about his tone.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus gave him a bemused smile. "In a brave attempt to save his godfather, Harry and his friends risked their lives by going to the Department of Mysteries unaided. However, as we all know, it was a trap devised by Voldemort. But because of that incident, he no longer has two of the weapons he planned on having this time around."

"And those were?" Quatre asked curiously.

"The full prophecy for one," Dumbledore nodded at the younger blonde pilot. "And his anonymity. He was lying low, but now everyone in the wizarding world knows he is back. He will not hesitate to strike now that that has been lost to him."

"That makes sense," Zechs nodded. "OZ didn't hesitate once they made their first step in their coupe. Do you think he will try and take over?"

"I believe that he will, Mr. Marquis," the headmaster sighed. "He was always after power and control. I believe his next attack will be against the Ministry directly, or the school."

"The school would be a softer target," the former Sandrock pilot frowned slightly in thought. "I think the defensive should set up there."

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked confused. "Why not take out the bigger threat first?"

"That would be strategically advantageous," the blonde shook his head. "That way he wouldn't have to watch his back, however, by going for the softer target first, he shows the higher ups that he means business. As gundam pilots, we started with the smaller OZ bases before trying to attack Trieze Khushrenada, the leader. Voldemort's already broken into the Ministry once, he won't underestimate their security the second time. Logically, all their forces will be stationed there, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Scrimgour has doubled the amount of Aurors stationed at the Ministry," Tonks nodded, amazed at his deductions.

"You see," Quatre smiled slightly. "By doing that, the only way Voldemort will attack is from the inside. If he can get someone in a strategic position inside the Ministry, then he might pose the coupe. Until then, he'll try and weaken them by doing direct attacks on the softer targets."

"So we should tell the Minister we need guards at the school?" Kingsley asked, frowning slightly, but willing to go along with the plan.

"No," Heero spoke up. "If you do that, we let Voldemort know we're on to him."

"01 is right," Quatre nodded. "If we send for extra protection for the school, it's no longer a soft target. We need to keep him interested."

"We could make it softer," Wufei said quietly, his arm still around Harry's shoulders.

All eyes turned in his direction.

"How would we do that?" Hermione scowled, voicing what many of them were thinking. "The only way Voldemort will think it less of a threat is if Dumbledore were no longer around."

"No," the Chinese teen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Wizards, in general, don't think much of what they call Muggles. I have personally had contact with four fully trained wizards in the past week and they have all disregarded us as nothing more than an inconvenience. Scrimgour, himself, only notified the Preventers to keep us out of the way, it was our superior who got in contact with Dumbledore and offered our aid."

"I get it," Duo grinned. "So we send ole Snapey-poo in and he tells Voldy that Dumbles has placed Muggles as his protection. That's brilliant, Fei. He underestimates us, we win, we go home happy."

"Are you sure that will work?" Hermione bit her lip. "I mean, aren't you the gundam pilots?"

"What's so special about being a gundam pilot?" Draco frowned at the strange term, having little to no contact with the Muggle world. Many of the others shared his confusion.

"That's why it'll work, Mione," Harry chuckled slightly. "I didn't know what was so special about them when I heard, still don't actually, and I lived in the Muggle world, but I blame that on the Dursleys never letting me watch T.V. Voldemort may be a half-blood, unlike Malfoy, but he's still for wizard supremacy, which means he wouldn't have paid attention to a Muggle even if they shot him in the ass."

"Language, Harry," Mrs. Weasley scowled darkly.

Harry just rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her, "Now, I've never seen these guys in an actual fight, but if their draw's anything to go off of, you'd be dead before you even pulled your wand, forget saying a spell. As wizards, we have a distinct disadvantage to them, as we have to perform the actual spell."

"Are you saying these boys," Snape snarled, "could defeat a fully trained wizard, without a wand?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Professor," Harry cocked his head to the side innocently. "That is if they're as trigger happy as they seem to be. If you'd like, I'm sure they'd be more than willing to give a demonstration."

"That won't be necessary, Harry," Dumbledore finally joined back in the conversation. "I'm sure they are excellent at what they do. However, I cannot condone using the school as bait. People send their children there to be protected and kept out of the war. Hogwarts is a refuge for the children, it is not supposed to be a battlefield."

"We understand, Dumbledore," Quatre held up his hand, silencing any protests. "If there was a different option, we would take it. However, given the circumstances would you rather have Voldemort go for the Ministry first? If he does that, then nothing will be able to stop him from marching on the school anyway, not to mention the rest of the wizarding world. By using the school as bait, as you put it, we control the battle. I do not believe that he will try and harm the children, not if he's trying to take over the wizarding world, they are the keys to keeping it alive."

"Kid's got a point, Albus," Moody grumbled quietly, but still loud enough to carry across the room. "We don't want him taking over the Ministry."

"So we set up base at Hogwarts," Fred Weasley grinned mischievously. "Then when the snake face attacks, we're there waiting."

"No," Quatre cut in quietly. "You won't be there. No one outside the Hogwarts' staff and us should be at the castle. As Wufei said, if we can make it a softer target we should."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded, unable to find fault with the blonde's logic. "Now that that's settled, you are dismissed. We'll discuss the details involved in the protection at the next meeting."

"Dumbledore, stay," prussian blue eyes zeroed in on the aged Headmaster. "Black and Lupin as well. We need to discuss a few things."

"01," Quatre said, his hand grabbing the shirt fabric over his heart, "Mr. Snape should stay as well."

Heero nodded to show he was listening, before sending the other members of the Order a cold stare. Shivers raced up the Order member's spines at the sight of that cold gaze, but no one misunderstood the silent order for them to clear out. Molly Weasley looked like she wanted to protest, but her husband's hand on her shoulder kept her headed out the door. Hermione was the last to leave, and with a final look back at her best friend, who still had the Chinese teen's arm protectively wrapped around him, she too left the kitchen.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, almost there. One more chapter for outtakes and then the actual story can progress. Hopefully it won't be too long now. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	10. Secrets Revealed

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I'm so tired, need coffee.

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope I did a good job, I agonized over the big reveal about Harry's past, and I hope I made it believable. Oh and certain characters might be a bit OOC (coughSnapecough Sorry bout that) but I hope they're still believable.

About Dumbledore, I know in the summary I said I was going to make him evil, but I just can't do it. So he's just a manipulative, misinformed, old man who made a really big mistake. He won't be killed by the G-boys, I just can't kill him off in this fic, but his relationship with Harry will change, he will have no role in Harry's life outside of being his headmaster.

And I know I've made Harry a wuss so far, but that's about to change. I think, given the circumstances, he would've been rather skittish about everything. I mean, I have him coming from an abusive Muggle family, he's got a guilt complex, and he's been thrust into a new environment, those things do have an affect on people.

Oh, and on a side note, I've decided to pair Draco up with the twins, both of them.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the show.

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

As soon as the door closed, Harry sank into himself. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to face it. It was kind of sad really, he could stand up against the fiercest wizards of the age but he couldn't look anyone in the eye when confronted about his upbringing. True, he'd told Hermione about it, but that was only because she wouldn't drop it, and she was a rather observant girl anyway. Ron and the twins had found out quite by accident when they came to rescue him, but they never bothered him about it si he thought that they'd forgotten. But now, not only was his brother aware of the situation, but he was insisting he talk about it, not only with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, but also his least favorite person, aside from Voldemort.

"Why is he staying?" Sirius pointed at Snape in anger.

"I believe Mr. Snape should answer that," Quatre smiled slightly. "Unless of course, he'd like me to explain."

"I would like to know why you asked me to stay and listen to the babbling of this insufferable brat," Snape scowled darkly.

"You really like to hide behind that mask, don't you?" the petite blonde chuckled slightly. "You can't hide what you feel from my Space Heart. I can feel your regret, anger, and fear over what Harry is about to tell you. I can feel the same emotions coming from Sirius. Dumbledore is confused and a little ashamed. Remus is resigned and a little angry, but he knows already, he told us."

"That's beside the point at the moment," Duo interjected, rolling his eyes.

"He's right," Trowa said quietly. "Right now we need to find out the depth of the abuse given to Harry."

"Here is what we know to be fact," Wufei sat up a bit straighter, giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "The Dursleys treat Harry with disdain, bordering condemnation, while in public settings. Vernon Dursley has a tendency toward violence, even going so far as to physically assault a uniformed officer. Dudley Dursley has a record in his school for bullying."

"While all that may be true," Dumbledore interrupted. "That does not mean that they have ever laid a hand on Harry Potter, their ward."

"Okay, fair enough," Duo scoffed. "How do you explain away the fact that I witnessed Vernon Dursley slamming his fist into my brother's face, at the Preventers' office no less, and threatening worse when they left? And then there was the slight fact that he took a swing at me when he realized I had underhandedly taken Harry out of their custody."

"And there are the little signs," Quatre sighed. "The fact that Harry tenses up at almost any unexpected physical contact; the way he takes smaller portions of food than any of the others eating around him; his penchant for nightmares; and then the clincher, flinching when reprimanded, even kindly."

Here Snape scoffed, "That brat doesn't back down from a stern reprimand. In fact, he is always ready with a cheeky retort."

"Perhaps at school," the petite blonde nodded. "However, have you seen the way he openly obeys Duo's every command, even when older and closer people to Harry contradict him?"

"He's his brother," Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "of course he's going to listen to him."

"He is a fifteen year old teenager," Zechs gave the wizards an incredulous look. "I just met him yesterday, but I've never seen a boy his age snap to attention like that when given an order, except perhaps these five, but they are trained soldiers. Even my sister, who is a complete pacifist, will not bow to orders like that."

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, giving the boy a pointed look over his steepled fingers, "would you like to say anything about these accusations?"

"It wasn't that bad," Harry shrugged slightly. "So I didn't grow up like some people, it's not like I'm worse off for it."

"You see," the aged headmaster sat back with a rather smug look. "His friends must have been mistaken about the extent of his treatment, and as you have no physical proof, I don't see a point in us continuing this conversation."

"You shut up!" Duo growled menacingly.

"Harry, please don't make this difficult," Quatre said quietly, placing his hand over the raven haired teen's. "We want to help you, but in order to do that you have to tell us everything. You aren't going to be punished for speaking out against them. Please tell us what they did."

Harry looked into the teal eyes, tears welling up in his own, before looking back at the table. The blonde's words were nice and all, but what could they possibly do about it? They'd already taken him away from them. It's not like they could erase the past.

"We can't erase what they did," the Arabian pilot shook his head slightly, his statement catching Harry off guard. Could he read his mind? "And no, I can't read your mind," he chuckled slightly. "I can, however, read your emotions. As I said, we can't erase what they did, but we can have them punished for it. No one should get away with what they did. We won't judge you by this, Harry. Trust me, we've all been through difficult situations in the past, none of us are perfect. So please open up to us."

The young wizard took a shuddering breath and then began quietly, "I can't say growing up was easy, but it wasn't as bad as you all think. Sure, I was given the chores around the house and punished if I didn't do them right. But I had a roof over my head and food, most of the time."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Sirius held up his hand. "What do you mean, most of the time?"

"Well, sometimes, if I did something wrong they would send me to my cupboard without meals," Harry shrugged. "I learned early on how to get out and sneak food though."

"Cupboard?!" Duo said in outrage. "Those pigs kept you locked in a cupboard?"

"Yeah," the younger sibling waved it off. "That changed after my first Hogwarts letter arrived though, since it was addressed to it."

"When are these letters sent out?" Quatre looked at Dumbledore politely, but there was a hint of steel in his gaze.

"The summer before their first year," Dumbledore answered calmly.

"That would've made him ten years old!" his godfather yelled. "They kept him in a fucking cupboard for nine years?! How could you allow that, Dumbledore?"

"I—I didn't know," the old man blinked in apparent surprise.

"Don't lie, Albus," Snape glared at the headmaster. "You know perfectly well that Minerva addresses all the envelopes, and she would have said something if Harry Bloody Potter was living in a cupboard. Not to mention you have a list of where all the potentials are located."

"The cupboard aside," Quatre gave everyone around the table, except Harry, a cold look, his eyes narrowing as they scanned Dumbledore. "What other punishments did they give you, Harry, besides withholding food?"

"Well," Harry bit his lip, "Uncle Vernon would hit me sometimes. But mostly it was the food. And most of it stopped after my second year, but it all stopped after third."

"What happened those two years?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Well, after the twins and Ron rescued me before second year, they just gave up, and Aunt Marge came to visit, and I kind of ran away," Harry shook his head slightly. "Then after third year, I told them about my escaped convict godfather who would be checking up on me. I might've forgot to mention he was completely innocent."

"Why did they have to rescue you?" Heero's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Um, well, um," Harry fumbled slightly, but finally muttered. "A house elf did some magic in the house and I got an official notice from the Ministry reminding me not to use magic outside school so they locked me in my room with bars on my window and fed me once a day through a cat flap since they weren't scared I'd use magic on them anymore."

"Enough," Wufei's eyes flashed dangerously, as he tightened his hold on Harry. "That right there is enough to get the all thrown in jail. We even have witnesses."

"Yeah, but they could get off on a technicality there," Duo grimaced slightly. "Remember what dear old Uncle Vernon said to Lady Une. If he proved that Harry was unstable, then his actions would've been justified."

"Not if it's held in Preventers' court," the Chinese teen shook his head. "Lady Une didn't believe him then, and she wouldn't now."

"It wouldn't take too well in wizarding court either," Dumbledore sighed dramatically, "not after the events of last year."

"There you are wrong, Albus," Snape sneered. "The _Daily Prophet_ extended a full apology to Potter after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. The wizarding world would be outraged if this got out, possibly even calling for the Kiss to be administered."

"Kiss?" Duo looked at the four adult wizards on the verge of hysterics. "They abuse my little brother and they get kissed for it?"

"The Dementor's Kiss," Sirius shuddered slightly, "where a dark creature, called a dementor, sucks your soul out through your mouth."

"Not a pleasant experience," Harry shuddered violently. "I've almost had it happen twice."

"I think that is enough for today," Quatre sighed quietly, not knowing how to get anymore out of the youngest in their midst. "We have enough to know that Harry has been neglected, if nothing else."

"Wait," Remus held up his hand. "Harry, is it true that Vernon used to punish you for doing better than your cousin in school?"

"Yeah," Harry scowled slightly at the werewolf, he'd only ever told Hermione about that. "He'd usually use his belt on me before throwing me into my cupboard, without dinner."

'There,' Quatre mouthed to Duo, who nodded in understanding.

"What else did he use to punish you with?" Trowa asked kindly, having seen his lover and friend's silent communication.

"Just the belt or his fists, or going without food," Harry shrugged, the unibanged teen's unassuming manner putting him at ease. "Aunt Petunia sometimes used the kitchen utensils if she was cooking instead of me, which wasn't often."

"Thank you, Harry," Zechs smirked slightly at how the pilots had worked that out of him. "That is enough to charge them with. Not even Relena could argue that people like that need to be put away."

Duo grinned triumphantly before sending Dumbledore an almost crazed look, "Now listen here, old man, and listen well, you meddle in my brother's life again, outside the realms of his performance at school, and I'll kill you, Shinigami style."

"What does that mean?" Snape scowled slightly, not liking the foreign term.

"It's Japanese," Duo chuckled. "It means God of Death. That was the title I gave myself during the war. Oh, and Dumbles, you can run along now, you're no longer needed."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest but reconsidered when he noticed the glares coming from the five boys around the table. Once the door closed behind him, Duo turned his attention to Quatre.

"Okay, Quat, spill it, why'd you really make ole sourpuss stay behind?" he nodded in Snape's direction. "Besides the feelings he was giving off. And don't say that's it, I know how your mind works."

"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together," the small blonde chuckled. "I thought I had already given the clue needed to figure it out."

"He's Harry's other godfather, isn't he?" Trowa gave his lover a small smile.

All the pilots turned to regard the Potions Master with new interest, while Remus was looking slightly gobsmacked. Sirius, however, began laughing hysterically.

"You're joking right?" he shook his head, still laughing. "Jamie boy wouldn't trust his son with that git."

"You have to remember, Sirius," Remus sighed quietly, glaring slightly at his boyfriend, "Lily got the final say in Harry's other godfather. And she and Severus were close during school."

"But…but Moony, it's Snivillus!" the Animagus protested, having been shocked out of his laughter. "Why would Prongs trust him?"

"Because Lily did," Snape glared at the Black heir maliciously. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the depths of friendship and loyalty Lily and I shared."

"But why?" emerald eyes studied the dour man quizzically.

"Lily and I had been friends since before Hogwarts," Snape sighed quietly. "The only thing that kept us apart during our schooling was the fact that we were in rival houses. In fifth year, we had a slight disagreement that almost cost us our friendship. However, during our seventh year, shortly after Christmas, we made up and promised each other that we would never abandon our friendship again. I would have been named Devlan's godfather, but at the time, Lily was afraid of what James' reaction would be, so she agreed to let this mutt and werewolf take the honors. When she discovered she was pregnant with you," he gave a pointed look at Harry, "she began slowly suggesting to James that I was trustworthy. By the time you were born, she had won him over and I was named one of your godfathers."

"No, no, no," Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "Why do you hate me? If you're my godfather, why do you treat me like something disgusting that ended up on your shoe?"

"Potter," Snape rested his head in his hand, then let out a rather gusty sigh. "Harry, I have always been deep within the Dark Lord's ranks, even before Devlan was born. After your parents' death, I couldn't very well walk up to their house and claim that I wanted to take charge of Harry Potter, the boy-who-had-just-defeated-the-Dark-Lord, especially since the only people who knew I was your godfather were Lily, James, and myself. It took a lot for Dumbledore just to keep me out of Azkaban.

"When you came to school, I couldn't show any feelings for you, other than distain, as would be fitting for your father's school nemesis. There are a lot of people besides you in this world, Harry, and I was looking out for my own skin, though it hurt tremendously to do so. You see, even though the Dark Lord had disappeared that Halloween night, there were still many Death Eaters that hadn't been caught, and I knew this. If word had gotten around that I was close to Harry Potter, my life would've been forfeit. And now, with the Dark Lord back and on the rise again, my chances double. I know it sounds petty and wrong, and it is, but I have done my best to keep you out of too much trouble and keep you on the right track."

"I see," Harry bowed his head and glared at the table, that was a lot to take in, but it made sense.

"Well," Quatre pushed slowly to his feet, "I'm sure there is much more that needs to be discussed, but as of right now, I think it would be best if we retired to our rooms. We've had a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be just as chaotic."

"You're right, Quat, as usual," Duo gave a goofy grin, his joker mask firmly in place. "Oh, and Fei, could you bunk with Harry? Great."

Wufei just rolled his eyes at the American, but didn't argue. Sirius took this as his cue and got to his feet.

"Well, if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," he said with a smile, but everyone saw the twitch in it, proclaiming it to be a front.

* * *

AN: Okay, next installment is up, let me know what you think, reviews fuel my need to write.


	11. I Can Help With That

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Nope, I'm not dead yet, nor is this fic! Wufei, my muse for this story, was taken prisoner by Heero and Duo and they refused to let him go until I had a lemon for the two of them. On that note, special thanks goes out to Serenity Rayne and Neph for helping me out on the lemon. There are three different versions on it, and they will all be posted in the outtakes here in the next day or so.

Also, I feel the need to give a warning, besides the lemon which is marked off, there are hints at a threesome. It's not one of the main pairings, it's just a side adventure that my muse took (courtesy of Serenity! Yay! Round of applause!). Anyway, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

Chapter 11: I Can Help With That

Sirius led the six pilots and Harry up the stairs to four different rooms. Wufei led a rather subdued Harry into one, while Quatre and Trowa took another, and Zechs one on his own, leaving the last open for Heero and Duo.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Duo began pacing up and down the length of the room. Heero's eyes followed his progress, but he didn't say anything, he knew his lover too well to interrupt his thoughts now. The silence stretched on for almost five minutes before the braided teen threw his hands up in frustration.

"There's got to be more we can do," he sighed, tossing his braid over his shoulder. "Those pigs have to pay for what they did. And that Dumbledork reminds me too much of the fucking doctors for my liking. Anyone who tries to force a kid to fight a war has to be touched in the head somehow."

"Duo," Heero said quietly, but the other heard him just fine and turned to give him his full attention. "Sit."

With another sigh, Duo trudged over to the bed, where Heero was now seated, and plopped down next to him. The former Wing pilot wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving him what comfort he could. Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder, drawing strength from his 'Perfect Soldier' lover.

"What can we do, Hee-chan?" he looked into the Prussian blue eyes, his head never leaving Heero's shoulder. "We have to do something, I can't just sit here while they get away with what they did."

"I know," the Japanese teen sighed quietly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Right now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we'll plan."

"I love you, you know that, right?" a faint smile pulled at Duo's mouth.

"Hn," he smirked, pulling Duo closer and into a heated kiss.

As they broke for air, Duo continued his ranting about his relatives, "I bet if we gave this information to Une, she'd give us the warrant for their arrest. Then we could go and pick them up."

With a slight grunt of annoyance, Heero's head fell to his lover's shoulder and he began placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck. His hands made their way to the tie at the end of the other's braid and began working the strands free.

"Heero, are you even listening to me? I really don't think this is the time for..." but he stopped mid-sentence as his boyfriend found a rather sensitive spot by his ear. "Oh fuck it all."

Heero smirked against his lover's skin as he continued to attack the sensitive spot with the diligence he used to reserve solely for his missions. He knew his lover was concerned for his brother and angry on his behalf but he really needed to relax; and he had gotten quite good at helping his lover relax.

"You really should relax, you're all tense," he said, his hands moving to his lover's shoulders.

Duo moaned as he felt his lover's strong hands kneading the muscles of his shoulders as his hair cascaded down his back.

"But..."

Heero growled low in his throat. He was really getting tired of this. He knew his lover was concerned but even he knew there was a time and place for it, and right now was just not the time. He was frustrated. His lover hadn't been interested in anything other than his brother since he had found out about the teen. Not that Heero didn't like his lover's brother or anything like that, but really, that was no reason to put off sex for as long as he had.

"You need to relax, love. There is nothing you can do about it now," he said quietly into the braided teen's ear, his breath causing shivers to run up the other's spine. "Besides... I have other things you could be focusing on right now."

_**BEGIN LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

With a carefully hidden smirk, Heero drew his lover into a heated kiss as he ground his already hardening arousal against his lover's hips. Duo gasped at the sensation, his own arousal awakening at the other's actions; but still he hesitated. He really wanted to make sure Harry was protected, he had promised after all.

"Heero, I really don't think this is the time," the former Deathscythe pilot protested. "We have to figure out someway to help Harry."

"Tomorrow," the shaggy haired brunette grunted, frustrated at his lover's determination to ignore his advances.

Heero growled in his mind, now determined to make his lover 'relax'... using any method possible. Had Duo been able to see him, he would have run from the unholy look that entered his lover's eyes. As it was, he had no clue what he had gotten himself into, nor what his lover was about to do. And that suited Heero just fine, he would get to have his own bit of fun after being denied and ignored for so long. Grinning against the skin of his lover's neck, Heero began.

His hands moved slowly down from his shoulders, skimming lightly over Duo's arms and sides, causing his partner to tremble slightly, as his strong hands made their way down to the hem of Duo's shirt. He began slowly lifting the lightweight material, finally bringing it up over his lover's head and down over his hair.

Duo moaned as he felt his lover's strong hands roaming his body and removing his shirt. The 'Perfect Soldier's' strength had always been a huge turn on for him, even before they had gotten together, and feeling those hands on him now had his mind blanking, pushing all his worries and fears to the far recesses of his mind as he finally accepted his lover's advances.

Feeling his lover relax into his touch, Heero smirked as his lips found Duo's once again and he began pushing his graceful lover slowly to the mattress with one hand, the other fumbling slightly for something on his belt. Heero's eyes lit up as his lover moaned into his mouth and arched into him, trying to seek some form of friction for his still trapped erection, still completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into. Finally, grasping what he wanted, Heero grabbed his lover's hands, which had been snaking their way down to his waist, in one of his own and raised them above the long haired teen's head.

With a satisfied smirk, he finally broke the kiss and began moving away from his lover. Duo moved to follow suit, a soft whimper leaving his lips as he found himself unable to as his hands met resistance. He tilted his head back and stared in slight disbelief at the cuffs securing him to the headboard. Lifting his violet eyes away from the cuffs, Duo lifted his head to look at where his lover was sat back on his heels, his eyes hidden behind his messy bangs.

"H-Heero? W-what's going on?"

Heero smirked, his eyes glinting in anticipation behind his hair. The cuffs he had put on his lover were... special. They weren't the normal ones given to all Preventers. No. These were a pair he had gone and bought special, just for Duo. His other pair was in his Preventer jacket, not that the braided pilot knew that. These cuffs had had to be specially made, or else Heero knew that Duo would have easily escaped. He knew his lover's past, the former street rat having told him when they had first gotten together, and his skills with lock picking.

So these were a bit different. First of all, they were not removed via key, they were controlled by a remote Heero had with him. The remote also did a bit more than unlock the cuffs. It could also control the length of the chain linking the cuffs; another new design, this one for him. The chain length could be changed so that he could maneuver Duo however he wanted him, or so that the other could barely move at all. Heero smirked. Yes, he had been waiting to use these, and he couldn't wait.

"He-Heero?" the bound teen said nervously.

Duo was distinctly uncomfortable now. He couldn't see his lover's eyes, but he could definitely see the smirk that had suddenly crossed his normally stoic lover's face. And he had a feeling that that smirk did not bode well for him. He began to struggle harder, searching for the key hole in the cuffs.

"You might as well stop struggling now, Duo... those aren't what you think they are."

Duo scowled as he continued his search, "They're your Preventer handcuffs."

Heero smirked and looked up, leisurely crawling up his lover's body until he was face to face with his now panting lover.

"No, they're not."

Duo turned away from his struggling to yell at his lover, only to freeze at what he saw. Those eyes... so did not bode well for him.

Heero smirked, "You've been very bad lately, Duo, and I don't think you've realized that. I'm through being ignored."

Duo shuddered. Perhaps he had been a bit focused on his brother and everything lately, but he really hadn't meant to neglect his lover.

"Heero-" he began, a full apology on the tip of his tongue.

"Now you have to be punished for it," Heero said huskily, not wanting to hear what his lover had to say at the moment.

Heero's eyes glowed in delight as he saw the shudder race through his lithe lover's form. They had never done anything like this before but he knew what he was doing. When he had first figured out what it was he felt and wanted from Duo, he had looked into everything about sex he could find. He just hadn't used most of it yet. Yes, he was going to punish his lover, but he would never hurt his beautiful little thief.

Duo wasn't sure whether to be frightened or excited. The look in his lover's eyes spoke of unholy things to come but he also knew his lover would never do anything to deliberately hurt him; whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. So therefore, both mind and body decided on excited anticipation. He had no idea what his stronger lover would do and he found himself surprising turned on by the situation.

The former Wing pilot leaned down and caught the other's lips in a crushing and passionate kiss, it was time to begin. As Heero distracted his lover with the kiss, his hands slipped down to the other's waist and began unfastening his belt and pants.

He stopped his assault on the mouth, causing the other to whimper slightly at the loss, and began working his way down the slender neck, his hands now removing the rest of his lover's clothing. He worked his way down the lightly muscled chest, pausing to lavish special attention to the pert nipples he found there.

Duo groaned his appreciation to his lover's attention. He may have been neglectful of his lover the past few weeks, but even he didn't realize how much he missed it. He arched slightly as his lover transferred his attention from his right nipple to his left, one of his hands now making its way to his throbbing member, the other slipping around and toying with his entrance. The former Deathscythe pilot gave a strangled cry, fighting desperately against his restraints, wanting to hold his lover and repeat the ministrations being done to himself.

"Heero I-AAHHHHHH!"

Heero smirked into his lover's chest, the self-proclaimed Shinigami had no idea what he'd gotten himself in to. He gave a sharp pull to the cock in his hands as he shoved two fingers into the hole he'd been playing with. He remembered their first time together, he remembered that his Shinigami liked it rough.

"Do you like that, Duo? Do you like having my fingers shoved up your tight little ass?"

Duo moaned loudly and thrashed beneath his lover as the dry fingers were pulled all the way out of his ass, only to be thrust harshly back inside. Dear god, what was he trying to do? There were a number of things that Duo knew were huge turn-ons for him. One of those was most definitely his lover's strength... his lover in general actually. Another was dirty talk, that kind of talk; whether directed to him or not was a huge turn on.

But dear god the pain! The pain was exquisite! There had been slight pain when they had first had sex and it wasn't until then that Duo realized how much he loved to experience pain while making love. Only one problem... Heero treated him like a china doll most of the time during sex. This was the first time Heero had gotten rough with him since that first time and he loved it!

His cries quickly turned to surprise as he felt a tight constriction around the base of his cock. He glanced down at his straining member, as Heero sat back on his heels once more, and noticed the tight band around his poor cock. Where the hell did his love even hear of a cock ring? And could he kill the one who sold it to him?! With Deathscythe?!

Looking quite smug, Heero moved off the bed, being very careful not to touch his lover as he stepped to the end of the bed to admire the view. Duo had always been beautiful but Heero thought he looked absolutely stunning now.

Completely naked and bound on the bed with his long hair cascading loosely around him and his dazed amethyst eyes half open, Duo made an absolutely stunning picture. Reaching out over the end of the bed, Heero gently traced a finger down Duo's thigh, listening to the soft moans and whimpers as he thought about how to proceed. He wanted to punish Duo for his neglect but he definitely didn't want to hurt him. He wanted Duo to gain pleasure from this as well.

"Heero... please..." Duo panted quietly.

Looking into pleading eyes Heero shuddered. Reaching toward the bag that had somehow been brought up to the room earlier, Heero grinned evilly as he carefully pulled something from inside, careful not to let his violet eyed lover see what it was.

"Time for a little... fun love."

Smirking at his lover's confused and passion glazed eyes once, Heero looked down at what he had grabbed. In his hand was a small dildo, he knew it wouldn't be enough to really satisfy his lover, but that wasn't its purpose. Its purpose was to torment.

"Get ready, love," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Heero gave almost no time for his lover to process his words before he roughly shoved the dildo into his lover's barely stretched anus and turned it to its lowest setting, ensuring that it vibrated just enough for his lover to feel it, but not enough to set him off.

Duo screamed as he felt something a bit bigger than the two fingers once again enter him dry. And then the vibrations started. But my god the pain! What the hell was in him? It felt so good!

"Do you like that Duo? Do you like it when I shove that dry dildo into your hot, tight ass?"

Heero yanked the dildo out again before forcing it back in roughly.

"I bet you love this. You love having anything shoved up your ass, don't you?"

All Duo could do was moan as his lover shoved the dildo roughly back in before yanking it harshly out again and repeating the process. He wanted to cum! Shinigami, he just wanted to cum! His vision was starting to black out a bit, he was so hard.

"He-Heero... please!"

Heero smirked and shoved the dildo back in one last time before moving off the bed and removing his clothes, watching his bound Shinigami thrash as the dildo vibrated just slightly in his ass. Should he use his other little treat? Or should he leave that for later? A rough moan and pleading, teary violet eyes were his answer.

Climbing back onto the bed, now completely naked and painfully hard, Heero straddled his lover's pale shoulders and looked down into beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I want you to suck my cock, Duo. Suck my cock into that beautiful, talented mouth of yours, and I'll let you cum."

Duo moaned and opened his mouth to take his lover's head into it. He wanted to cum so badly, he would do anything.

Once he felt that mouth wrap around his cock, Heero felt his control snap. Watching his lover writhe on the bed and tormenting his lover had strained his contol far too much. With a rough growl, Heero reached down and wrapped his hands in his lover's long hair and harshly thrust into that hot, wet mouth.

Duo gagged a bit as his lover thrust into his mouth unexpectedly but soon got used to the continued thrusting and his lover's rough treatment. In fact, Duo moaned around the large, thick cock in his mouth. He was getting harder, if that was possible. Looked like he found something else that turned him on... being used, and used roughly.

Heero sped up his pace as he felt his peak nearing. God, his little lover's throat was so hot and tight! With a roar, Heero shoved roughly forward once more and, with his grip tightening in his lover's hair, he emptied his seed within his lover's mouth.

Duo choked as he lover's seed filled his mouth and throat faster than he could swallow.

Heero moaned as he felt the other's throat working around him to swallow all of his cum. Good god, he was getting hard again.

"Swallow it all, Duo. Swallow all of my hot cum like the little slut you are."

Duo moaned and his eyes glazed as he continued to swallow as he was told around the newly hardening shaft still shoved down his throat.

"That's it Duo, swallow it all and you'll have your release."

Once satisfied that Duo had done as he was told, Heero reached back behind him and released his love's cock from its confines, laughing as his love came without a single touch to his cock.

The last thing Duo heard or saw before darkness took over was his lover's smirking face as he spoke, "Don't think we're done yet, koi. Far from it. But rest for a bit now."

Heero smirked as he watched his little lover slip into unconsciousness. That had been an amusing first course, but he was definitely far from done with his lover. Climbing off his lover, Heero set about removing the restraints and the dildo from his lover. Now all he had to do was figure out what he wanted to do next.

A knock on the door and Wufei's strangely muffled voice outside the door gave him his answer and he smirked. Oh, he would have his fun alright; but perhaps Wufei would like to join in?

_**END LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

8888888

Harry was still in a slight daze as Wufei led him into one of the rooms on the third floor. He noted absently that this room had two full sized beds, something he hadn't seen in the house before. Most of the rooms were meant for one person, possibly two, if you counted couples. But then again, with magic wasn't most anything possible.

He felt himself being led to the bed farthest from the door and forced to sit down. He allowed it, not sure if he could've made it on his own anyway. He just felt so numb at the moment. He watched inattentively as the Chinese teen, who would apparently be his roommate for the foreseeable future, knelt down in front of him and began removing his trainers.

Wufei knew that what Duo's brother had just revealed to them downstairs had been trying, and he was absolutely positive the younger teen didn't realize the extent of what he had, or hadn't, told them. With a slight shake of his head, he tucked the unresisting wizard in bed and turned down the gas lamp in the corner. The Altron pilot lay down on his own bed until he heard Harry's breathing even out in sleep. Then he got up again and slipped across the hall, intent on telling Duo that his brother was resting peacefully at the moment.

He knew he should have run as soon as Heero had opened the door. There was this light in the other's eyes that unsettled him more than a little bit. But he had been asked to make sure Harry was asleep and knew Heero and Duo would both want a status report.

"Harry is asleep," he said quietly. "Peacefully for the moment."

Heero nodded, registering the words and their meaning but far more focused on the body in front of him. Oh, he was definitely going to have fun.

"Come in for a moment, Wufei," he moved aside so the Chinese teen could enter.

He knew he shouldn't, that light still lingering in the Japanese pilot's eyes was even more unsettling now, but he did so anyway, stepping passed the other teen into the room, only to stop and stare, wide eyed, at the bed. Sprawled out on the bed, apparently unconscious, was Duo; naked and covered in cum.

8888888

The next day, Wufei woke at his usual time, which was just before sunrise, despite the late hour he'd fallen asleep at. Mindful of the sleeping occupants beside him, he slipped out of bed and threw his pants on before making his way across the hall to the room he was supposed to be sharing with Duo's brother. He proceeded to silently change into a clean set of clothes, trying his best to not bother Harry, and made his way down the stairs. No one else appeared to be up yet, so he slipped out the back door and found a nice little enclosed backyard and garden area. Giving a slight nod of approval, he began his morning workout rituals, completely ignoring the slight twinges from his late night activities.

When he was done, he turned to head back into the house, but stopped short as he noticed someone standing in the doorway. His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to discern who had dared sneak up on him, and how they had done it.

"You know, 5, some would think you were obsessed or something," the figure said, his voice tinged with laughter.

"Weasley," the Chinese agent nodded slightly, having figured out who it was. "My designation is 05, I suggest if you use it, you do so correctly. And it is not obsessive to maintain the peak condition of one's body."

"At the crack of dawn?" Bill's brow rose curiously. "A teenage boy, such as yourself, should use this opportunity to sleep in, not get up early for obsessive workouts. Trust me, I have three teenage brothers."

"Hn," Wufei snorted indignantly. "Just because others choose to be weak does not mean that I will allow myself to become such."

"You know, Chang, you're one of the strangest teens I've ever met," the redhead shook his head bemusedly. "But then again, I guess you'd have to be, considering Lady Une considers you one of her top agents."

"How is it you know my name?" the former Shenlong pilot scowled, he'd been wondering about that since the first time he met the man.

"Oh, that," Bill chuckled, holding up his left wrist where a large, ornate bracelet sat. "It had to do with my job at Gringotts. The goblins strapped this on me, and all their wizarding employees, to alert them to the potential of high priority customers."

"I see," Wufei continued to scowl, not understanding at all, and not liking it one bit. "Now, if you will excuse me, Weasley, I have things I need to do."

"It's Bill," he smiled. "And to put it simply, it's magic. Anyway, you should probably get cleaned up, I believe my mother is in the process of making breakfast as we speak."

The eldest Weasley child bowed graciously to allow the younger man to precede him inside. The Chinese Preventer slipped back into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was now in the process of making breakfast, just as Bill had said. When she heard the door click, the redhead spun on her heels, a spoon in her hands as a weapon. Upon seeing who it was however, she lowered it with a faint scowl.

"You gave me such a fright, dear," she admonished gently. "Anyway, have a seat and I'll have some breakfast for you in a moment."

"Mum," Bill laughed slightly at his mother's antics, "you don't have to be such a mother hen, you know. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Bill!" Molly's eyes widened comically. "When did you get in, dear? We've been so worried."

"The goblins kept me late yesterday," he shrugged. "Otherwise, I would've been here for the meeting last night, to greet our new arrivals."

Wufei rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table, he'd clean up later, not wanting to disturb his roommate if at all possible. Bill joined him a moment later, a smile still stretched across his features.

"She's a bit much, isn't she?" the wizard whispered to the teen.

"Some would say," the former pilot shrugged, never having experienced anyone quite like the Weasley matriarch, not even with his extensive exposure to women from his clan.

Before Bill could say anything else on the matter, another person stumbled sleepily into the room. Wufei scowled when he saw the figure walking toward the table, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his hair even more untidy than usual, considering the fact he'd just woke up. He was supposed to sleep in, considering he was in a safe environment.

"Harry!" Bill exclaimed, pushing to his feet and enveloping the younger teen in a fierce bear hug. "When did you get back? We've all been worried sick. You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, Bill," Harry muttered sleepily, effectively disentangling himself from his friend's brother and taking a seat at the table. "It's good to see you. Hey, Fei, is there any coffee yet? And could you get me some, please?"

"You've been spending too much time around Maxwell," the Chinese teen frowned, but got up to retrieve the requested coffee anyway. "Let me guess, you take it the same way, with loads of sugar and cream, making it less coffee than sugar."

"Black," Harry waved aside the sarcasm, "with four scoops of sugar."

"Disgusting," Wufei scoffed, taking the cup Mrs. Weasley held out for him and a plate of food.

"Eat all you like, Harry, dear," she said, turning back to the stove. "There's plenty."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," the raven haired teen smiled.

Wufei set the plate and cup before Duo's brother and hovered for a moment to make sure he began eating. It took Harry a moment to locate his fork, but then he dug in quite heartily. With a nod, the Chinese teen moved back to retrieve his own plate from Mrs. Weasley before once again taking his seat at the table.

Bill watched these proceedings with a slight look of shock on his face. What connection did these two younger men have? Wasn't Harry supposed to have been kidnapped? Did he miss something?

"Thank you, Fei," Harry said quietly, once his food was halfway eaten.

"Please refrain from calling me that infernal nickname," Wufei said calmly, after all, Harry really didn't know any better yet. "Just because Maxwell deems it necessary to butcher my name, does not mean you have to."

"You know," green eyes turned thoughtfully to the Preventer agent, "I bet he'd stop if you started calling him Duo. It'd shock the hell out of him. I mean, you don't call Heero, Trowa, or Quatre by their last names, just Duo."

"We'll see," Wufei mumbled noncommittally, a faint blush staining his cheeks at the thoughts that innocent statement conjured. "After breakfast, I'm claiming the shower."

"Go ahead," Harry waved him off, having missed the other's discomfort. "I'll take one tonight before bed."

Bill had just opened his mouth to speak, when there was a loud commotion in the entrance hall. A loud, obnoxious female voice was yelling faintly about someone stealing her hero.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking and quickly made her way to the commotion, followed by Bill, Harry, and a rather confused Wufei. "They'll wake her."

"Heero, you get back to Sanq right this instant!" the voice trilled through a small device in the Japanese teen's hand.

"I can't Relena, and you know that," he said stoically. "I'm on a mission, as Duo explained not two minutes ago."

At that moment, a loud screeching overrode what the Vice Foreign Minister was saying, "Filth! Blood traitors! Halfbloods! Mudbloods! Befouling the Noble house of my ancestors!"

A split second later, a shot reverberated around the room and the voice was cut off. The rest of the household, who had come running at the sound of Mrs. Black's screeching, stopped dead, staring at the portrait in disbelief. Where the mouth had been, there was now a hole filling its place. All eyes swiveled to the teen in the middle of the stairs, a gun smoking in his right hand as he glared at the phone in his other.

"I'm not coming back, Relena," Heero snarled at the machine. "Face it, I'm never going to be with you. I'm with Duo." And with that he clicked the phone off.

"Nice shot, Hee-chan," Duo chuckled, examining the silently fuming portrait. "Though, did you really have to ruin the nice painting?"

Before Heero could respond, they were distracted by clapping. The rest of the occupants of number 12 Grimmauld Place were giving Heero a round of applause for ridding them of the constant nuisance that was the former lady of the house.

"We've been trying to shut her up for years," Sirius said over the twins' cheering. "I'd given up hope of ever being rid of her voice. Allow me to shake your hand, good sir."

Heero stood there in shock as Sirius bounded over and clasped the hand with the phone in both of his own and began shaking it. He was quickly followed by Fred and George Weasley, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well, I'll be goddamned," Duo cocked his head to the side as he watched the proceedings, "for once Heero's shoot first, ask questions later tactic was a good thing."

"So it would seem, Duo," Trowa smirked from his place behind Quatre at the top of the stairs.

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together once, drawing all attention to her, "breakfast is in the kitchen. Shall we?"

"Capital idea, mother dearest," Fred said, going over to his mother and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Simply splendid," George said, mimicking his brother on her other side.

"Shall we?" Sirius offered his arm to Heero. "You shall be given the place of honor for your valiant deed."

"Ignore him, Heero," Remus sighed, coming up behind his boyfriend. "He's an idiot."

"Moony!" the dog Animagus whined.

"Hn," Heero grunted, moving down the stairs, away from the two adult wizards. "Duo, stop tormenting the portrait."

The braided pilot lowered his hand sheepishly from where he'd been poking the former Lady Black's eye. He then bounded over to his boyfriend and together they disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the others staring after them.

"Are they always..." Sirius began, pointing after the two.

"Yes," Trowa said, coming up behind the Animagus. "They are always like that. Quatre, are you coming?"

"I'm coming, Trowa," the blonde Arabian smiled, joining his lover. "We wouldn't want to insult the cook, now would we?"

"If you tend to ignore them, they go away faster," Zechs smirked from his spot at the top of the stairs, having just joined the assembly with his young cousin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat before Duo eats it all."

"He wasn't being serious, was he?" Ron looked at Harry worriedly.

"I wouldn't put it past Maxwell," Wufei shrugged.

With that last comment, the rest of them headed for the kitchen and breakfast, which Duo hadn't eaten all of. It didn't take long for everyone to eat their fill and the kitchen to be spotless once again, or as spotless as it ever got at Grimmauld Place, thanks to the help of the former pilots.

When that was done, the assembly moved to the living room, so they could have a more comfortable area to talk in. Though, once they got there, there wasn't much talking being done. Mrs. Weasley ushered the younger teens out of the room, saying something about cleaning up. Heero sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop, disappearing behind the screen without a word. Wufei had gone upstairs and still wasn't back from his shower. Trowa went over to one of the bookshelves, picked up an interesting looking text, and began reading. Duo was chatting animatedly, albeit quietly, with his godfathers about something no one else could keep up with. While Bill and Charlie Weasley enticed Quatre into a game of wizarding chess.

"Quatre," Charlie said after about the fifth time Bill'd been beaten by the blonde, "can I ask you a question? It's been bugging me since last night."

"Go ahead," the former Sandrock pilot looked up briefly from the game. "I can't promise I'll answer, but it doesn't hurt anything to ask."

"Alright," the redhead chuckled slightly. "Yesterday, Heero said your name was Quatre Winner, you wouldn't happen to be Quatre Rebarba Winner, would you?"

All eyes swiveled to the pair. The pilots slightly on edge, knowing what reactions Quatre usually got from people recognizing his name, the most extreme of which were rabid fans and utter hatred. The wizards in the room weren't sure of the significance of the name, except Sirius who had a slightly shocked expression.

"Yes," the blonde answered warily.

"Oh, good," the dragon wrangler beamed. "Now I can write Ariana and not feel like an idiot."

"Ariana?" Duo looked at the redhead in confusion. "Who the hell is Ariana?"

"She was one of my coworkers in Romania," Charlie chuckled slightly. "An amazing witch, great with dragons. She always gave glowing reports about her brother, though, and how he was going to save the Muggle world one day. Now I can officially tell her I have met said brother, and rub it in her face."

"Why would you do that?" the blonde asked curiously, not sure if this man was talking about one of his sisters or not.

"Oh," he shook his head. "It's a running joke between the two of us. I was always going on about what my family was doing back home, and she'd try to top me, what with having twenty-nine siblings and all. Now I can top her, cause I met her youngest sibling and she hasn't."

"You have twenty-nine siblings?" Remus looked at the small Arabian in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Test tubes," Quatre shrugged. "But it gets even better. I'm the only boy."

"You poor unfortunate child," Sirius threw his arms across his forehead and pretended to faint. "Don't worry, though, your Uncle Sirius will look out for you and protect you from all those women."

The former Sandrock pilot threw his head back and laughed at the man's antics, effectively breaking the other pilots out of their stupors. This action, however, caused them all to miss the opening of the door and the two figures who stood there.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourselves," Lady Une's amused voice floated over the room.

"Une baby!" Duo called from his spot next to Sirius. "What brings you all the way out to our base of operations?"

"I called her, Maxwell," Wufei scowled slightly. "I was just reporting in, but she said she had some important information to convey, so I met her in the kitchen."

"Yes, thank you, 05," she nodded, dismissing the teen. "I actually came because I need a word with Heero."

"What is it?" he looked up from his laptop.

"In private, if at all possible," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"Hn," he closed his computer, tucked it under his arm, and led his superior into the library. Once there, he graced her with a blank stare, something she knew to be his mission face.

"This has nothing to do with your current mission," she shook her head slightly.

"Then what is it?" he asked, frowning.

"I didn't want to say anything a few weeks back, for several reasons," she sighed. "But we discovered your family."

"Why didn't I meet them?" Prussian blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"There's the rub," she pulled a rather thick file from the bag at her side. "Your mother's family died many years ago, and your father's, what little we found on them, are also dead."

"Then why are you telling me this?" his glare intensified tenfold.

"Calm down, Heero," she scowled. "There was one name that we could not trace passed the age of eleven. We know he didn't die at that age, considering he had to be alive till at least the age of sixteen."

"Are you going to continue being vague, or are you going to give me a name?" the former Wing pilot said tersely.

"The man we are looking for," she bowed her head, knowing she couldn't delay any longer, "is your father. He would be about thirty-six years old, and, at one point in time, went by the name Severus Snape."

* * *

Ammie: Please don't kill me for the ending there. It had to happen. Anyway, *crosses fingers* I hope this got me over my writer's block and I can now continue this story on a more regular basis. Please tell me what you think, Fei-Fei and I get a kick out of reviews.


	12. Heero's Family

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DUO'S FAMILY!

AN: Okay, so here's my eighth day of Christmas present, and a 1 year anniversary present, to all ya'll. I know it's shortish, but hey, it's what came to me and it has all the information needed for this chapter.

Chapter 12: Heero's Family

Prussian blue eyes blinked slowly as his brain registered the words he'd just heard. He had a father. Moreover, Severus Snape was his father. If he'd been his lover, he would've burst out laughing by now. However, he wasn't the braided teen so he just turned on his heel and left the room, leaving his stunned superior staring after him.

He made his way back to the living room, he needed to tell the others of this development before Une had the chance to. He stuck his head in through the open door and motioned silently for the other pilots to follow him. Duo immediately jumped to his feet, waving idly to his godfathers over his shoulder as he left. Trowa closed his book, replaced it on the self, and followed. Quatre and Wufei, who had joined the three playing chess, politely made their excuses and headed out after the others.

Once they were all out in the hall, the former Wing pilot silently led them all up the stairs to the room he and Duo were sharing. Wufei's cheeks flushed slightly as Heero motioned for them to find seats around the room. His blush deepened as he moved to the only chair in the room as the other three took up residence on the bed. (1)

"What's up, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. "What did Une want?"

"She was here to tell me something concerning the Family Reconstruction Act," Heero said in a monotone, and the others could tell something was wrong with him. "I have a father."

"Whoa!" the braided teen sat up straight on the bed. "She found your father? Why'd she wait so long to tell you? I mean, Trowa and I found out when we first joined the Preventers."

"They couldn't find him," the former Wing pilot shook his head slightly, the information still sinking in.

"So she wants us to find him for you?" Quatre asked quietly, trying to siphon through the brunette's emotions with his Space Heart. "Why are you so shocked? We are the best agents, even if we did just join the Preventers."

"You'd be shocked too, Quat," Duo shook his head, "if you were told the man who sired you wasn't as dead as you thought, and that you were now in charge of finding out who the hell he was."

"I have the name," Heero stared blankly at the others.

"Who is it?" the normally silent teen asked quietly.

"Severus Snape," the shaggy haired brunette frowned slightly.

"Whoa, wait, hold the phone," the former Deathscythe pilot held up his hands. "You mean, Harry's other godfather, Severus Snape? Or is it some other Severus Snape that we don't know about?"

"I'd assume it was the same one," Wufei interjected with a scowl, his previous embarrassment completely gone now. "The name is not that common."

"Well let's go get him," amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. "We can confront the bastard on why he gave Heero up in the first place."

With that being said, the braided teen jumped up and headed for the door. The other four shared a look before following the more excitable of their group from the room.

Duo ran down to the parlor, where Harry, Hermione, Draco, and the Weasley children were all cleaning diligently. He darted over quickly and grabbed his brother's hand, and without a word of explanation, began dragging him from the room. The other pilots were waiting in the hall, and together they made their way down to the living room, where the four adult wizards were still awaiting their return. Lady Une had obviously joined them in their absence and was speaking with Bill and Charlie Weasley in hushed tones.

"Hey, Remy," the braided teen said as soon as they cleared the doorway, "we need at get in touch with Snapeypoo. Any idea how we can go about that?"

"Why do you need to contact Severus?" the werewolf frowned, along with everyone else who wasn't one of the five. "He is a very busy man and can't just be summoned at a moment's notice, except to maintain his position as a spy."

"Oh, it's an emergency," Duo shook his head emphatically. "So how do we get a hold of him?"

"The best way would be to floo call," Sirius shrugged, eyeing his godson. "Why do you need him? You know that we'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have."

"Would you be so kind as to floo call him for us, then," Quatre interjected politely. "We really do need to speak with him. Lady Une," he turned to their commander, "could you please get Sally here at once. We'll need to run a DNA test immediately, for conformation."

"Are the five of you telling me," she stared around at her five new agents, "that you already know the man in question?"

"Yeah, we met him yesterday," Duo waved her off. "Now, how about that floo call?"

Remus slowly pushed to his feet and headed toward the fireplace, as Une pulled out her cell phone. The pilots watched the two of them impassively. They weren't quite sure what to make of the situation, but knew that this was the best way to get the answers they needed.

A moment later, Remus pulled his head out of the fire. Lady Une traded places with him and, after throwing a pinch of the glittering powder into the flames, disappeared to Preventers Headquarters. She returned not five minutes later with a rather stunned, not to mention confused, Sally Po in tow. The two ladies had just taken seats when the fire flared green again and the dour Potions Master appeared, looking furious.

"What was so important that I had to be called away from my lab, where I am currently brewing a highly volatile potion?" Snape demanded, crossing his arms over his chest menacingly.

"These boys wanted a word with you," the werewolf shrugged, indicating the Preventer agents. "They said it was an emergency."

"Am I to assume that this is Severus Snape?" Lady Une asked, cocking a brow in Heero's direction.

"Hn," he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, unintentionally mimicking the Potions Master.

"That was fast," Sally said in disbelief. "Well, Mr. Snape, if I could get a blood sample, I can run the analysis now, I brought the necessary equipment with me, as Lady Une instructed."

"What is the meaning of this?" the dour man scowled darkly at the werewolf and ex-escaped convict. "Is this one of your petty Marauder pranks?"

"Nope," the dog Animagus shook his head. "Not this time, Snivellus. We're just as much in the dark here as you are."

"Sir," the Preventer doctor said, holding up a needle and syringe, "I just need a quick blood sample."

"Fine," the man rolled up his right sleeve and held out his arm petulantly.

Sally made quick work of tying a band around his upper arm and drawing the blood. She then pulled out a small handheld device and placed three drops of the sample on it before capping the rest and stowing it in the bag at her side. After a moment, the small machine beeped and she stared at the screen in disbelief."

"It's a match," she shook her head slightly, as if not willing to believe the machine. "He's the one. Congratulations, sir, you have a son."

The wizards in the room looked between the doctor and the Potions Master in incredulous disbelief. That couldn't be right. Snape had a kid? That was just ridiculous. Sirius found it so ludicrous in fact that he burst out laughing. He was quickly joined by the two Weasley brothers. However, Remus and Harry just continued to stare, too shocked to do anything else.

"What are you on about, you foolish woman?" Snape frowned deeply. "There is no possible way that I have any offspring. To have such would require the act of intercourse with a woman, which I have not."

"DNA doesn't lie, sir," she held up the device so he could see the readout on the screen.

"Do you remember a Mrs. Eri Lowe?" Une asked pulling a file out of her bag and handing a picture to the man.

"Lowe?" Heero's eyes widened marginally in surprise. "You mean as in Odin Lowe?"

"His wife, yes," Une smirked at her subordinate.

Snape's face drained of all color as he looked at the smiling woman in the photo. Yes, he remembered her very well. That face still haunted his dreams to this very day.

"What does she have to do with anything?" he said blandly, trying to cover his racing emotions. "Last I heard she was killed by some rogue terrorist group in AC 181."

"Not quite, she actually died in childbirth," Une nodded, "in AC 180. She gave birth to a son, your son."

"Impossible," he shook his head, moving over to an empty chair and sitting down hard. "I gave her the potion. She was supposed to take it."

"You mean you did have sex with her?" Sirius blinked in disbelief, sobering up immediately. "And here I thought you were gay."

"It was part of my initiation into the Death Eaters," Snape placed his face into his hands. "I was young, about sixteen. The Dark Lord demanded that I rape and kill an innocent Muggle woman while her husband was forced to watch, then I was to kill the man. _He_," he spat out, leaving no one in doubt as to what vile creature he was talking about, "stayed through the rape, but left before I was forced to kill them, leaving Yaxley to watch over me while I committed murder. I quickly stunned Yaxley, handed the woman a potion to prevent conception, and told them to run, leave before _He _returned and forced me to follow through with the rest of the procedure. I then modified Yaxley's memory to make him believe I had killed them."

"Whoa!" Duo said in disbelief. "That's harsh, dude."

"I never wanted to do anything like that," he spat out defiantly. "The Death Eaters were supposed to be an idealist group dedicated to Wizarding supremacy, not some terrorist group going around killing innocent Muggles."

"Boy, were you misinformed, Snape," the dog Animagus gaped at his old school rival, no one deserved to go through that. "Everyone else knew what Voldemort was doing, why the fuck would you believe otherwise? It was all over the entire school."

"I didn't want to believe the Gryffindor tripe that was floating around the school," the Head of Slytherin snapped. "I was quickly disillusioned, however. Over the next year I regretted my actions, and the further atrocities I was forced to commit, and finally I broke and told Lily everything."

"So you decided to turn spy because of that?" Remus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Severus, that you had to go through all that on your own."

"Yes, well, according to records prior," Une interrupted gently, trying to turn the subject back to the matter at hand. "The Lowes, Odin and Eri, were sterile. Doctors could never figure out which partner it was, and they had advised the couple to stop trying. Eri's baby was considered a miracle of science. However, we now know the reason behind her conception, you are the father, Severus Snape, to a Ryou Severus Lowe, currently known as Heero Yuy."

"What?!" Sirius said hurriedly, pushing unsteadily to his feet. "Not possible! My godson! You… he…" he looked rapidly between Heero and Duo. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

His blue eyes rolled back into his head and he proceeded to fall to the floor in a dead faint. Harry, Duo, and Remus were at his side in an instant. The werewolf began smacking his face, hoping to wake his lover, while Harry held his hand tightly. Duo, however, turned to look between Lady Une and the Potions Master.

"I think ya killed him," he gave a wry smile.

(1. I'm eluding to the extended lemon scene written by Serenity Rayne, which involves a threesome with Heero, Fei, and Duo and can be found in Duo's Family Outtakes.)

* * *

Ammie: Well there ya go, please don't kill me for taking so long, it was hard to work out how I wanted this chapter to go. However, with a new program I'm using I should have updates for all my stories on a more regular basis. Yay me! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and let me know what ya think! And have an awesome holiday season!


	13. Visions and Revelations

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Phfffftttt!

AN: I know it's been almost a year since I updated this fic... but hey, I actually got around to it and finally overcame the bit that was giving me trouble. Anyway, here's the fifth day of Christmas present for ya'll... and I don't usually do this, but I'm gonna make ya'll a promise... this fic will be updated again on the 20th no matter what, cause that's it's anniversary... Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 13: Visions and Revelations

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He leveled it at the man on the floor and muttered _"Aquamenti."_ A jet of water poured from the tip of his wand and splashed all over Sirius' face.

"Hey!" the dog Animagus spluttered as he came to.

"Get up, Black," the Potions Master glared. "And come with me."

"Why should I?" Sirius snapped, matching his glare.

"Because I'll drag your sorry ass out if you don't come of your own volition," Snape sneered.

Muttering darkly under his breath, the Black heir followed the dour man out of the room. Severus tossed his head in the direction of the stairs, indicating their need for privacy. Sirius shook his head, but took led the Potions Master up to his bedroom, the Head of Slytherin house would have to get over the Gryffindorishness of it.

Once the door was closed behind them, Snape pinned Sirius to the spot with his eyes, "Spill Black. Why did the news that I have a child cause you to faint?"

"I didn't faint," the Animagus protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "I merely fell over."

"Call it what you will," onyx eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"You won't like it," Sirius muttered quietly.

"You try my patience, Black," Snape sneered. "What is wrong with my son?"

"He's dating Duo," he said quickly, hoping his former rival wouldn't catch it.

"And why would I have a problem with that?" the Potions Master quirked a brow curiously.

"But... but... but it's... it's... He's James' son!" the Animagus spluttered.

"Oh grow up, Black," dark eyes rolled in annoyance. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to have a word with my son."

"That's it... just like that?" Sirius stared incredulously at Snape.

"What bother's you more, Black," he paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder, "the fact that my son may have corrupted one of your godsons, or the fact that we share the other one?"

With that being said, he left the room, leaving the Black heir gaping at his retreating form. When he reached the living room again, he silently beckoned his son to follow him to somewhere less crowded. Without a word to the others, both Heero and Duo pushed to their feet and followed the dour man. He led them to the library and shut the door behind them, motioning for them to take a seat on the sofa.

"So," Snape sat down in the armchair across from the pair, "you are the one they claim is my son."

It wasn't a question, but Heero nodded nonetheless.

"Well," the Potions Master sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I do have to say that I am quite surprised by this turn of events. I never expected to have any children."

"I see," the former Wing pilot said quietly, not really bothered by what was going on.

"Wait," Duo spoke up, glaring at Snape, much more affected than his boyfriend. "So you're just gonna leave it at that. You never wanted Heero and now you want nothing to do with him?"

"I never said that," the dour man frowned. "I just said I never expected it. However, you are a grown man now, so my place in your life is a moot point. Though if you would like, I would be willing to claim you as my offspring."

"So you'll be his dad?" the braided teen scowled slightly in thought. "You won't reject him just cause you didn't know anything about him?"

"No, I will not," Snape nodded to the former Deathscythe pilot before turning his attention back to his son. "My door will always be open to you, Heero, was it? And if you ever want to just talk, I will be more than willing to listen."

"That is acceptable," Heero nodded.

"Now," the older man crossed his legs, getting more comfortable in his chair, "since that is out of the way, would you mind telling me where you have been for the past seventeen years, and what you have been doing. I am particularly interested in how the two of you got together."

8888888

Shortly after midnight that night, Wufei was startled awake by a slight whimpering noise. He shot upright, his gun in his hand, his eyes searching the darkness for any sign of intruders. A moment later, he gave the room the all clear and stowed his weapon back beneath his pillow.

He then made his way over to the other bed to make sure Duo's brother was alright. What he found, however, made him wonder just what those pigs he had for relatives had actually done to the boy.

Harry was still sleeping, amazingly enough, but he was thrashing around in the obvious throws of a nightmare. The Chinese Preventer reached out and gently placed his hand on the younger teen's shoulder. This didn't cause the reaction he was hoping for, instead of waking up, the raven haired wizard moved away from the touch and started whimpering louder.

"Harry!" Wufei called quietly, hoping that would be enough to rouse him. It didn't. He continued calling for almost five minutes with no response before deciding he needed back up.

Quickly making sure that Harry wasn't in danger of falling out of bed, he raced from the room to get the former Deathscythe pilot. Not caring he if woke the entire household, he ran across the hall and began banging on the door. It only took a moment for the portal to fly open and he was looking down the barrel of Heero's gun.

"I need Duo," he ran his hand through his loose hair, completely ignoring the gun as he glanced over his shoulder back to his open doorway, where he could just barely hear Harry's continued cries. "Harry's having a nightmare, and I can't wake him."

"Let's go," the braided teen slipped past his boyfriend and was moving quickly across the hall.

They entered the room and took up positions on either side of Harry's bed. Duo reached out and took hold of his baby brother's hand, hoping to get him to wake up, but also offering him reassurance that he was there for him.

"Harry, come on little bro," the self-proclaimed God of Death reached out his free hand and brushed the sweaty bangs away from his brother's forehead, his fingers brushing across the lightning shaped scar.

Harry stilled slightly at the contact, but Duo didn't leave his hand there long. As soon as contact was broken, the young wizard started thrashing once again and his whimpers became actual sobs. The two former pilots were at a loss as to what to do next.

"What's going on?" a tired voice sounded from the doorway, causing both Wufei and Duo to jump.

"Oh, Quat, thank god you're here," Duo sighed, rushing over and grabbing his friend's hand. "Harry won't wake up, almost everything we tried failed."

"Alright, let me see," the blond Arabian made his way into the room and over to the bed. "What have you tried so far?"

"I tried to shake him awake and called for him by name," Wufei shook his head. "Duo did almost the same thing, except he touched Harry's forehead and he seemed to settle for a moment."

"I see," Quatre nodded, reaching out his left hand and placing it on Harry's shoulder and shaking it slightly. "Harry, you need to wake up now."

When this didn't work, the empath grit his teeth, remembering his previous encounter with skin on skin contact with the young teen, and placed his free hand on Harry's forehead, right over his scar. The effect of this action was instantaneous, though not what they had hoped for at all. Harry let out a loud cry as Quatre stiffened, his eyes rolling back into his head as he slumped forward on the bed next to the raven haired wizard, his hand still on his forehead. The other two pilots had no clue what was going on, or how to help either of their friends.

_Quatre seemed to be floating for a moment before he realized he was looking around a large room, the only light coming from the fireplace in the corner. He was sitting at the head of a long and ornate table, surrounded by several masked figures. Above the table was an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down, revolving slowly as if suspended by invisible rope._

_He raised his hand, which contained a wand, pointed it directly at the revolving figure suspended over the table and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds._

"_Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" his voice was high and cold, and it was in that moment that he realized he wasn't actually himself._

_The blond noticed, for the first time, the dark silhouette of the Potions Master sitting directly to his right. Snape raised his eyes to the upside-down face. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"_

"_Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again._

"_For those of you who don't know," the body he was inhabiting said, "we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled._

"_Yes... Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizard all about Muggles... how they are not so different from us..."_

_One of the masked figures spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again._

"_Severus... please... please..."_

"_Silence," said the high, cold voice, with another twitch of the wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles..."_

_Nobody laughed this time: There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in the voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again._

"Avada Kedavra."

_The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the masked figures leapt back in their chairs._

"_Dinner, Nagini," and Quatre saw a great snake sway and slither from his shoulders onto the polished wood._

_Then he heard, very distinctly, though he knew the other person wasn't actually speaking aloud to his followers, "I have allowed you access tonight, Harry Potter, to show you that you can't stop me. Not even Hogwarts will be able to protect you from my wrath. You are mine, Harry, and not even that old fool can save you this time."_

Both Harry and Quatre gasped as their eyes flew open. Duo and Wufei were at their sides in an instant, closely followed by Trowa, Heero, Sirius, and Remus, the latter four having arrived after Harry screamed.

Trowa pulled his little lover into his arms as tears began falling down the blond's cheeks. The others, namely Sirius, Remus, and Duo were all trying to gather around Harry and see if there was anything physically wrong with him.

"What the hell just happened?" the braided teen asked, looking pointedly at Quatre as he gathered his brother into his arms.

* * *

Ammie: I know it's been forever, but hey, at least ya know this story hasn't been abandoned... and I know the chapter is rather short, but it wouldn't go any longer. Anyway, let me know what ya think.


	14. Dumbledore's Mistake

Duo's Family

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Write or Die, rocks!

AN: Okay, so I pulled this chapter out of my ass at the last minute... but it's got what I want in it. Anyway, Happy Second Anniversary Duo's Family and also have a great 7th day of Christmas!

Chapter 14: Dumbledore's Mistake

Quatre shook his head, he couldn't answer Duo's question as he didn't know what had exactly happened himself. The braided teen just pulled his brother closer, not wanting to press the younger teen, but knowing they had to get the answers they needed and he was the only one who could give them.

"Harry," he said quietly, "I need you to tell me what happened, please?"

The raven haired wizard sniffed piteously, looking straight at his godfather, "It was Voldmort," he said quietly.

"What happened, Pup?" the dog Animagus sat down beside the brothers, taking Harry's hand gently in his own.

"There was a meeting," he continued, in the same small voice. "Voldemort was instructing his Death Eaters about something, and then... then he..."

He stopped, unable to continue. He didn't want to remember what the sadistic Dark Lord had forced him to watch.

"He killed a woman," Quatre cut in. "Her name was Charity Burbage. She was a teacher at Hogwarts, though I'm not sure what she taught."

"How did you...?" emerald eyes widened in shocked surprise as they landed on the blond.

"I don't know how, but I saw it too, Harry, I was there," the former Sandrock pilot sighed. "I'm assuming we were watching through Voldemort's eyes, but he killed her, Avada Kedavra, I believe. And then..." he hesitated a moment as a look of utter revoltion crossed his boyish face, "then he had a snake eat her."

"Nagini," Harry buried his face in Duo's chest.

"He then told Harry that he wasn't safe, not even at Hogwarts," the blond's voice caught slightly. "He said he would get him, and that in the end Harry would be his."

Duo's hold on Harry tightened again, this time protectively. "He'll have to get through me first," he nearly growled, and the other pilots knew Shinigami was close to the surface.

"None of us will let that happen, Pup," Sirius placed his free hand on Harry's head and ruffled the rather sweaty dark locks.

"We've got to alert Dumbledore," Remus said quietly, though he knew his suggestion wouldn't go over well with the five teens that were close to Duo. "He has to know what Voldemort is up to."

"Snape can tell him," Quatre leveled a hard glare at the werewolf. "It is his job, after all, and he was there."

"It's more than that, Quatre," the sandy haired man sighed. "He has to know that Voldemort is sending Harry visions again."

"If he knows what's good for him," Wufei snarled, "he'll leave well enough alone. He has already pushed the limits where Harry is concerned, and he has no business butting in now."

"We'll handle Voldemort," Heero glared at the two older wizards. "We protect our own and we will be the ones to bring him down."

"But if he continues having visions," the werewolf ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "not only is he in danger, the rest of us are as well. The last time Voldemort did this, Sirius nearly died, as well as Harry and several of his school mates."

"Don't you dare, Remus," the Black heir growled, pushing to his feet. "Don't you dare bring that up, it was an accident and anyone would've taken the bait. It was not, and never could be, Harry's fault."

"I'm not saying it was, Sirius," Remus shook his head. "We just don't want something like that to happen again, that's all I'm saying."

"We'll figure something out," Duo cut in, feeling how tense his brother was becoming from their argument. "Right now, Harry needs some sleep. I'll stay with him tonight," he gave Heero a look, almost daring his boyfriend to argue.

Heero, however, just nodded and began herding the others out of the room, aside from Wufei, who just went over to his bed and laid down quietly. The other two pilots left without another word, though Quatre paused in the doorway and gave Harry a small, reassuring smile. Sirius and Remus, however, were not so easily inclined to leave the Boy-Who-Lived, but the hard look in the Prussian blue depths quickly silenced any further arguments out of the two grown men.

Duo silently laid Harry back on the bed and curled up next to him, his arms securely around his baby brother. He'd stay up all night if he had to, just to keep any further nightmares away.

"Go to sleep, Har," he said quietly, smoothing his brother's hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded and, though he wasn't sure how it was possible, found himself asleep within minutes.

8888888

The following morning found all four of the other pilots downstairs before any of the others in the house awoke. Silently, Trowa began making coffee and breakfast while the other three sat around the table. None of them said a word, as none were needed and they had to wait for Duo before making any plans, but they weren't expecting him until Harry woke up, which they hoped wouldn't be for several more hours.

When Mrs. Weasley arrived downstairs, a couple hours later, she was surprised to find them all there, and that breakfast had already been made and was warming on the stove. She was a bit out of sorts with what to do with herself, as she had never had something like this occur before. She was always the one to cook, no matter what.

"So," she took a seat at the table and fidgeted nervously, "why are the four of you up so early?"

"We don't require that much sleep," the blond gave her a small smile, feeling her unease. "We've been like that for awhile now, especially when we're on a mission."

"I see," she nodded, before finally giving in to her nature and got up to fiddle around the kitchen. "Well, thank you for making breakfast. It was sweet of you."

"It wasn't a problem," the unibanged teen shook his head, knowing that his efforts were actually wasted on this woman.

One by one the other members of the house filtered into the kitchen and began eating. It wasn't until another hour had passed that Duo and Harry finally made an appearance in the room. The braided teen steered a still rather bleary eyed Harry toward two empty seats between Heero and Wufei, and began piling food on to plates.

"Hey, mate," Ron addressed Harry around his third helping of eggs, "what happened? You look like death warmed over."

"It's nothing, Ron," the raven haired wizard yawned. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh," the redhead nodded, seemingly unconcerned about his friend's lack of sleep. "So, any plans for today?"

"We're going to continue cleaning out the upstairs," his mother interjected from her place at the stove. "I expect all of you to be up there in an hour, ready to work, and that means you two as well, Fred and George."

"Sorry, Mum, can't," Fred shook his head.

"We've got to go to Diagon Alley," George continued. "The store won't run itself after all."

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley frowned.

The five pilots were the first to leave the table, as they had only been waiting on their final member to arrive and eat. Sirius and Remus disappeared shortly afterward, followed by the elder four Weasley children, leaving only the school aged teens with Molly and Arthur.

As the plates were being cleared by Ginny and Hermione, under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore walked into the room. All eyes turned to the aged Headmaster, causing them to miss the slight tensing of Harry's shoulders.

"If you'll excuse me, Molly," he smiled kindly at the Weasley matriarch. "I need to have a word with Harry."

"That's alright, he's finished," she glanced at his recently emptied plate.

"Harry," Dumbledore motioned for the teen to follow him, "we need to have a word in private, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, sir," the raven haired wizard slowly pushed to his feet, wishing that Duo and the others hadn't left.

He followed Dumbledore to the library, which was currently free of occupants. Once they were inside and the door was securely closed behind them, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to have a seat. He himself took a seat in the armchair Severus had occupied the previous day.

"Harry, my boy," he began, causing the teen to cringe slightly at the endearment, "I heard you had another vision last night."

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded, not liking where this was going, and also wondering who had told Dumbledore about it.

"I have to say I am disappointed in you," the usually twinkling blue eyes were looking gravely at the young man. "I thought after what happened in the Department of Mysteries last term would've impressed upon you the importance of your occlumancy training."

"But sir," Harry protested, but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.

"That aside, I'd like for you to tell me what you saw," the old man steepled his fingers in front of him, giving Harry a piercing look.

"I... um..." the raven haired teen bit his lip. "It was a Death Eater meeting, sir."

"I see," those blue eyes continued to pierce emerald, and Harry knew in that moment that the old coot was trying to perform legilimancy on him.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet, and pointedly looking away. "Just stop it!"

A moment later, the door burst open and five guns were aimed straight at the Headmaster. His gun never wavering, Duo entered the room and went to his brother's side. He placed himself between Dumbledore and the younger teen, his amethyst eyes as hard as stone.

"I warned you, old man," he said evenly, letting Shinigami out to play. "You aren't to have any contact with my brother outside the bounds of school."

"But Devlan," Dumbledore held up his hands placatingly, "we need the information that Harry received last night, it is imperative to the war effort."

Almost before he finished, a shot resounded throughout the room, and the cushion next to Dumbledore's head exploded in a cloud of smoke and fluff, causing the Headmaster to jump to his feet. Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother, who's gun was smoking slightly.

"I told you never to call me that, old man," his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And no, it is not imperative to the war effort," Quatre's voice was deadly serious, and the others all suppressed their shudders. It wasn't good to make the normally mild mannered blond upset, things tended to explode when that happened, namely colonies. "All the information you need can be given to you by Severus Snape."

Light blue eyes turned incredulously to the empath, "And you would know this, how?"

"I witnessed it as well," the former Sandrock pilot sneered. "I know what was said and done, and if you want answers that Snape couldn't give you, you'll have to talk to me. Duo, take Harry and call Rashid. Have him prepare my house here in London, we'll be leaving within the hour."

"Right, Quatre," the braided teen nodded.

"You pushed too far, Dumbledore," Heero stepped forward as soon as his lover had left the room with Harry. "It's lucky for you we never back out of our missions, otherwise, we would be gone. However, consider this your last warning. Leave Harry alone, or Omae o kurosu(1)."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock at the threat. The four teens turned, almost as one, and filed out of the room.

(1. Omae o kurosu- I'll kill you)

* * *

Ammie: So it's just a little bit late... I blame Duo, and the rain, which caused me to be tired all day and not want to write. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.


End file.
